Dark Eyes
by lucinhasky
Summary: Continuação da fic Blue Eyes, Severo anos depois reeencontra seu grande amor de juventude e sua filha nisto ele tenta conquistar o amor de sua filha e livra la do mesmo destino que ele teve.
1. Londres

_**Nome da fic:Blue Eyes **_

_**Autor:Lucinha**_

_**Pares: Severus/Personagem Original**_

_**Censura: NC-17 (tensão,sexo,violência)**_

_**Gênero: Romance,mistério e Tema Adulto.**_

_**Spoilers: Não contém**_

_**Resumo: Severo e Giuleta se reeencontram 18 anos depois,Severo tenta conquistar o amor de sua filha e ao mesmo tempo livra-la do mesmo destino que ele teve. **_

_**Agradecimentos: A karla Malfoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**_

**_Dark Eyes _**

Cap 1 Londres 

Bem de manhã mais precisamente 07:15 uma moça morena cabelos negros e cacheados,alta de 17 anos estava em terminando de arrumar o seu quarto ela escuta a porta se abrir e uma voz ao fundo fala.

Já terminou filha? A menina se vira e olha para a mãe com seus grandes olhos negros e fala.

Já mãe! Só falta pegar meu caldeirão. - A mulher sai e vai para seu quarto onde de uma caixa pega alguns retratos e começa a olhar e falar.

Severo! você ia gostar de ver nossa filha ! Ela vai pra Hogwarts estudar o último ano. - A mulher vai em direção ao espelho e começa a se olhar, ela é baixa e mais morena que a filha e tem grandes olhos azuis e um aspecto mais envelhecido. - De repente sua filha entra no quarto ela se assusta.

Calma mãe não precisa se assustar!. - Ela olha para a filha e desfaz a cara assustada.

Adriana é que você entrou de repente e... a menina interrompeu.

Mãe, olhando as fotos do papai de novo? Eu já te falei pra casar de novo,você é jovem ainda tenho certeza que tem muito partidão por aí. - A mulher continuou a olhar a filha de maneira triste e falou.

O que me dói é que ele morreu sem saber que sou inocente, eu nunca filha...nunca tive outro homem a não ser o seu pai e assim vai ser até eu morrer.

Mãe! Eu hein você devia viver mais afinal ano que vem eu vou morar sozinha e você vai ficar aí recordando o papai e esperando morrer?. – Giulieta ainda triste falou.

É difícil filha pois Severo foi o meu grande amor e eu depois que ele morreu dediquei esse tempo todo a cuidar de você...e. – Adriana interrompeu-a e falou.

Eu sou muito grata por isso mãe mas você tem que viver a sua vida não é? Bem eu vou dar uma olhada na _"Alegra"_. - _"Alegra"_ era a coruja de Adriana.

Giulieta quando já morava no Marrocos havia recebido uma carta de Victória, comunicando que Severo havia morrido. -Tudo fruto uma armação feita por Homero Snape que sabia que o filho seria de grande valia se ficasse ao lado de Voldemort,pois Severo era muito inteligente e tinha a frieza que Homero julgava necessária.- Neste tempo Giulieta foi trabalhar como curandeira, não se adaptando ao Marrocos ela resolveu ir morar com irmã no Brasil e quando Adriana fez dez anos Giulieta havia recebido uma proposta para ir trabalhar no Japão. – E quando Dumbledore esteve em Tóquio ficou maravilhado com o trabalho de Giulieta resolveu então chamá-la para dar aulas em Hogwarts. - Giuleta nem pensou duas vezes aceitou o convite e mudou com a filha para Londres, no bairro de Paddington as duas iam morar numa casa de classe média.

Enquanto isso na casa ao lado,Isabelle Granger observava a movimentação da casa ao lado, entrou em casa e falou para a filha que estava na sala acariciando seu gato quando este saiu para o quintal.

Os novos vizinhos já chegaram!. - Falou de modo alegre e Hermione respondeu.

Desde que não sejam chatos como os Dempsey's. – Hermione fez uma expressão de nojo.

Acho que não! Devem ser famílias de bruxos, assim como você filha, eu vi uma mocinha de sua idade eu acho, ela carregava um malão igual a esse que você tem.

Ah é?. - Hermione mostrou se interessada.

É! Bem vou pedir pra empregada preparar nosso almoço, seu pai já deve estar pra chegar e vou voltar com ele pro consultório. - Isabelle foi para a cozinha e Hermione ficou sentada no sofá lendo.


	2. A estranha visita

CAP 2 A estranha visita 

Adriana estava descansando no quarto no andar de cima enquanto Giulieta e Sofia terminavam de ajeitar a sala. - Sofia era gorda, baixa e tinha cabelos negros era uma sobrinha trouxa de Tina a empregada de Giulieta quando era jovem quando Sofia foi para seu aposento Giulieta escutou um barulho na cozinha, estranhou e foi até lá, e viu perto da mesa uma senhora, ela a olhou e a achou muito familiar, a senhora estava encurvada e tinha muitas rugas no rosto, os cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos claros e tristes Giulieta a olhou e de repente se lembrou.

Senhora...senhora Victória Snape?. - A velha a olhou e confirmou com a cabeça, Giulieta pegou nas mãos enrugadas da senhora e a conduziu até a sala a fez sentar-se e a velha começou a falar.

Você continua bonita!. - Victória sorriu e começou a chorar enquanto falava. – Foi culpa minha! Culpa minha! Você nunca vai me perdoar!. - Giulieta a olhava sem entender e perguntou.

O que foi Victória? O que a senhora tem? Por que eu nunca vou te perdoar? Giulieta conjurou um copo de água e deu para Victória que bebeu rapidamente tomou fôlego e falou.

Severo está vivo!. - Giulieta ao ouvir ficou completamente atordoada com as pernas e as mãos tremendo, a voz sem sair mas mesmo observando o estado da moça Victória continuou. – Aquela armação de você com Sirius Black...Victória respirou fundo e continuou... Homero me obrigou, assim como incentivou Severo a dizer a você que havia morrido e me obrigou a escrever aquelas cartas...eu... ela tomou fôlego e continou. Ele tinha me torturado a noite toda por isso fiz o que fiz. Giulieta então perguntou ainda trêmula e chorando.

Vivo? Meu Deus!.

Severo,depois que foi embora da casa de vocês sumiu como junto com o pai e eu entrei em desespero só fui procura-lo depois que soube que Homero morreu na época eu falei para ele te procurar expliquei a ele sobre a sua inocência mas... Victória suspirou pesadamente e continuou... Ele acha que você não vai perdoa-lo.

Eu não odeio ele, apesar das palavras que eu ouvi dele naquele maldito dia!.- Giulieta limpava as lágrimas e Victória continuou a falar.

O pai dele tinha conseguido Giulieta, depois do que aconteceu Severo foi estimulado pelo pai foi servir a Você-Sabe-Quem, virou Comensal da Morte. Giulieta a interrompeu.

Meu Deus! Giulieta em seguida ficou calada. -Victória respirou forte e continuou.

Eu tinha falado a ele pra te procurar ele não foi, nisto ele puxou ao pai é muito orgulhoso e desculpe te-la procurado somente agora mas é que...eu...eu fiquei internada em St Mungus logo depois que fui falar com Severo e também fiquei sem saber o seu paradeiro.

Vivo! Ele está vivo!. - Giulieta começou a sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo quando desmaiou. Adriana neste momento estava descendo quando viu a mãe caída no chão e Victória lhe dando poção para reanima-la.

O que aconteceu com a minha mãe?. - Victória olhava para a neta docemente e disse.

Minha neta! Não se preocupe ela daqui a pouco acordará!. - Adriana a olhou de modo estranho e falou.

Neta? Você é minha avó? Eu nem te conheço?. -Victória a olhou triste e disse.

Só a vi uma vez, foi logo que você nasceu mas sua mãe deve ter falado de mim eu sou sua avó por parte de pai. - Adriana a olhava espantada quando disse.

Você é a Victória Snape?. - A velha sorriu e respondeu balançando positivamente a cabeça. Adriana a abraçou bem forte.

Você tem os olhos de seu pai!Adriana sorriu dizendo.

Minha mãe sempre fala isso e diz também que sou alta e magra como ele era, coitado!Morreu tão jovem! E tudo por causa de uma mentira. - Neste momento Giulieta acordou de novo olhou para a sogra e principalmente para a filha e falou olhando para Adriana.

Seu pai...está...está...vivo! Vivo!. - Adriana olhou para vó e falou.

Vó! Desculpa, mas minha mãe às vezes fica achando que meu pai está vivo e... Victória interrompeu.

Ela não está delirando, ele está vivo querida! Adriana fica sem entender.

Vivo? Como? Mas...não... porque ele... Adriana ficou atordoada e saiu correndo da sala foi em direção a rua chegou na calçada esbarrou em alguém que lhe gritou chamando a atenção.


	3. Uma nova amiga

CAP 3 Uma nova amiga   
Cuidado! Olha onde anda!. - De repente Adriana viu uma garota de espessos cabelos castanhos e dentes salientes.   
Desculpe! Mil desculpas! Eu não queria... Hermione olhou a garota e a achou familiar e falou.   
Tudo bem! não estragou meu embrulho. - Hermione sorriu de leve e falou. – Você não parece estar bem! Quer uma água com açúcar?.   
Não! Quero não! Acho que vou voltar pra casa.- Adriana ainda atordoada voltou para trás e viu que a avó e a mãe continuavam lá na sala e Giulieta falou para filha.   
Eu também estou surpresa filha...eu ainda to pensando em tudo que sua avó disse!. - Victória se levantou foi abraçar a neta novamente e disse chorando.   
Me desculpa! Vocês duas! E Victória olhou para a nora. – Eu fiquei esse tempo todo me tratando em St Mungus, só consegui me curar agora, então Dumbledore veio me procurar e disse que tinha te chamado para trabalhar e você tinha dado o endereço para ele e eu fiquei tão aliviada! Adriana começou a chorar e perguntou em soluços.   
Mas porque ele escondeu esse tempo todo se estava vivo? Ele não podia ter feito isso!Se ele sabe que a minha mãe é inocente porque não veio atrás dela?.- Quantas vezes eu chorei porque queria que no meu aniversário, que no Natal ele estivesse comigo! Egoísta! É isso que ele é...um egoísta! Eu odeio ele!. - Adriana falou gritando e subiu as escadas chorando e sua mãe gritando atrás.   
Adriana! Volta aqui!Filha!. - Victória foi consolar Giulieta e falou.   
De um tempo pra ela! Ela vai aquietar o coração!. -Victória respirou fundo se despediu e aparatou, Giulieta depois que recebeu a notícia ficou perturbada pois queria muito ver Severo, ela tomou coragem e escreveu uma carta para ele e outra para a mãe que estava morando no Brasil. - No sábado Adriana aproveitando um dia de calor intenso estava saindo para dar uma volta no quarteirão quando Hermione a avistou.   
Oi! Adriana respondeu de volta e perguntou.   
Você conhece alguma sorveteria legal por aqui?.   
Hummm!. – Hermione sabendo que sua nova vizinha era bruxa falou. - Conheço! mas acho que nenhuma delas supera a Florean Fortescue!. 

Florean Fortescue?.

Sim! Fica no Beco Diagonal!Eu estou indo pra lá encontrar um amigo meu se quiser ir comigo. -Hermione sorriu para a Adriana que perguntou.

Você é bruxa também?.

Sou, aahh! Me chamo Hermione Granger! E este...Hermione apontou para um gato laranja no jardim...É o bichento!.

Que bonitinho! A propósito eu me chamo Adriana Scabello Sna...Adriana parou por aí e falou. - Bem podemos deixar pra outra hora não quero atrapalhar o passeio com seu amigo. - Falou encostada na mureta de sua casa.

Não vai não! Hermione sorriu.

Bem se você acha que não vai atrapalhar?. - Adriana olhou interrogativa.

Não, vai mesmo pode confiar! Adriana então se afastou da mureta e falou.

Vou avisar a minha mãe então!. - Ela foi e voltou rapidamente e as duas foram para o Beco Diagonal chegando lá Hermione falou.

Vê! É demais aqui, se precisar pegar dinheiro Gringotes fica ali atrás. - Hermione apontou um grande prédio de grandes escadarias de cor branca. Adriana olhava admirada.

Uauuu! Realmente é incrível aqui! É como em Tóquio.

Você morava em Tóquio antes de vir pra cá?. Hermione perguntou curiosa.

Morei por muito tempo lá fiz até o sexto ano numa escola de magia em Tóquio vou fazer o último ano aqui em Hogwarts. - Hermione achou incrível.

Nossa! eu li uma vez sobre os bruxos da China e do Japão eles são surpreendentes!.

São mesmo!Muitos nem usam varinha, isso os Xoguns mais antigos. - Adriana estava contente por estar com uma nova amiga, as duas caminharam mais um pouco até Hermione parar em frente da Florean Fortescue.

Olha! Chegamos!. - Dentro da sorveteria alguém que Hermione já conhecia a esperava sentado, ele olhou para o lado de fora e ela acenou. – Meu amigo já chegou! Vamos!. - Hermione puxou Adriana pra dentro da sorveteria e foi cumprimentar o seu conhecido.


	4. A loja dos gêmeos

CAP 4 A loja dos Gêmeos 

O rapaz que esperava por Hermione era alto, branco, cabelos castanhos escuros, tinha nariz encurvado e sobrancelhas grossas foi cumprimentá-la falando um forte sotaque.

Herrrrmionineeeee! Como você estarrrr? Hermione sorriu o cumprimentou de volta e foi apresentar a nova amiga.

Victor, esta aqui é minha vizinha Adriana Scabello, ela se mudou recentemente pro meu bairro. - Adriana olhou para Victor e o cumprimentou.

Olá Victor! Muito prazer! Ele respondeu de volta.

Muito Prazerrrrrr! Adriannnn! Hermione e Adriana se sentaram e pediram um sorvete. - Então Hermione começou a puxar conversa.

Então Victor, aproveitando as férias?.

Sim,sim! Eu só vai voltarrrr praaa time da Bulgária em Setembrrooo! Quando começa o nova temporrrada de Quadrrrribol.

Que ótimo! Então Victor perguntou.

Como está seu amigo Potterrrrr?. - Hermione respondeu.

O Harry vai bem o verei no fim das férias eu, ele e Rony vamos voltar aqui para comprar os materiais da escola. - Hermione respondeu rápida Victor de repente ficou calado de novo mas minutos depois ele falou algo para Hermione.

Hermionine! É...eu querrria falarrr sozinho com você!. - E olhou para Adriana, em seguida Hermione também olhou para Adriana e falou.

Você não se importa né? Ela perguntou e olhava Adriana de maneira desajeitada.

Não imagina Hermione, eu vou dar uma pequena volta por aqui acho que não tem como eu me perder né?.

Não aqui é fácil de andar! Acho que o que o Victor tem pra me dizer é rápido, não é Victor?.

Sim! serrrá rápido. - Adriana saiu da sorveteria deixando seis sicles na mesa e foi dar uma pequena volta no Beco Diagonal. Na sorveteria Victor pediu um copo d'água tomou fôlego e falou. – Hermionine! Quer namorrarr comigo? Hermione ficou surpresa e falou.

Victor é...é...veja bem, eu...eu!. - As palavras saíam confusas de sua boca.

Você?.

Eu o considero como...como...Victor a interrompeu.

Como?.

Um amigo, um bom amigo é isso!. - Enquanto Victor se declarava na Florean para Hermione, Adriana dava uma volta pelo Beco e entrou em uma loja de logros chamada "_Gemialidades Weasley_" ao entrar no fundo viu uma cesta com um cartaz que dizia _ "Kit Mata aula leve dois pague um por apenas 12 sicles"_ em outra cesta havia "_Orelhas extensíveis 15 sicles"_. - Fred avistou uma menina morena,alta,cabelos encaracolados,lábios carnudos e de olhos muito negros ela estava com um vestido azul turquesa de alcinhas, Fred olhou-a vidrado a achou muito bonita.

Boa Tarde!. - Adriana respondeu e perguntou em seguida.

Oi! É... tá tudo em promoção? Adriana também reparou em Fred, o achou bonito vestido em uma camisa vermelha que combinava com a cor de seus cabelos.

É, está!. - E nesta hora Jorge surge ao lado do irmão.

Sim! estamos fazendo queima de estoque.

Fique a vontade viu? e dependendo da quantidade que você comprar a gente pode fazer um desconto do desconto!. - Fred falou eloqüente sem tirar os olhos dela .

Ahh beleza!. - Adriana foi até outra cesta onde estavam varinhas de borracha e neste momento um garoto alto de cabelos muito louros e olhos cinzas entra acompanhado de dois meninos gordos e com caras de buldogue.

Vamos ver se aqui tem coisa que presta?. - Jorge olha com nojo para o garoto loiro e fala.

Aqui não tem nada pra você Malfoy!.

Não tem mesmo Weasley pobretão! Tudo aqui com certeza é de quinta, hahahahaha!. - Crable e Goyle riam junto e neste momento Adriana interrompeu e nas mãos segurava uma orelha extensível.

Que isso mano? se você veio pra ficar falando mal da loja então por que entrou aqui?.

Fica na sua! E não se mete!. - Draco olhou a garota ficou _"medindo"_Adriana. - Ela chega perto de Draco e fala alto.

Ihhh! Qualé a tua o? Entra na loja dos outros pra falar merda!.

Cala essa boca garota! Você sabe com quem está falando?.

Com um sem noção muito do noiado! Zé ruela!. - Ao fundo Fred e George davam sorrisos. - Draco, Crable e Goyle se viraram para trás e viram Fred e George rirem e Draco falou.

Estão rindo do que?. - De repente as risadas ficaram mais altas, Adriana com sua varinha tinha abaixado as calças dos três os deixando só de ceroulas e Fred falou chorando de rir.

Aíiii Draquinho ceroula de coelhinho!.

E a do Goyle, é de bolinhas amarelas Hahahahaha!. - Jorge ria sem parar.

Seus...seus! Draco e os amigos levantaram as calças e saíram dali vermelhos e resmungando.

Muito loco garota! Mandou bem!. – Fred falou e Jorge ria.

Bem eu vou levar esses produtos aqui!. - Ela entregou a orelha extensível à varinha de borracha e as bombas de bosta.

Bom eu sou o Jorge e este aqui atrás é Fred!.

Não seria o contrário? Fred disse para Jorge.

Talvez!. Os dois riram e Fred falou. - Bem por expulsar aquele sem noção do Malfoy e os amigos dele da nossa loja você vai levar mais uma orelha extensível e de graça!. - Adriana sorriu e ficou encabulada.

Não precisa! Eu só fiz o que achei que devia. Adriana sorriu para os dois e se apresentou. – Eu me chamo Adriana Scabello, eu sou nova aqui em Londres, to morando perto de Paddington.

Não conhecemos muito de Londres, moramos numa cidade próxima daqui se chama Othery St.Catchpole fica há uns 40 quilometros.- Falou Jorge.

Aaahhh! puxa daqui só conheço por enquanto o Beco Diagonal e Paddington a minha vizinha veio comigo.- Neste momento Hermione entra na loja dos gêmeos.

Olá meninos, aahhh! Desculpe Adriana por ter deixado você sozinha.

Não tem problema Hermione eu estava aqui conversando com os meninos.- Os dois olham para Hermione e a cumprimentam alegres no mesmo tempo.

E aí Mione! Quando você vai lá na toca?.

Não vai dar eu acho, meus pais vão viajar pra um Congresso de Odontologia em Milão semana que vem vou pra lá afinal eu li sobre os bruxos de Milão e fiquei interessadíssima.

Ahhh! que pena, o Rony queria muito que você estivesse lá também, pois Harry vai passar um tempo conosco,só vai voltar pra casa dos tios na última semana de férias.

O Rony?Hermione corou. - É? Bem...é uma pena, que eu não vou poder ir agora como eu já disse eu vou viajar.

Pena mesmo! Jorge falou. - Hermione se aproximou de Adriana e perguntou.

Vai dar mais uma volta?.

Acho que não. - Adriana pagou aos gêmeos e ela e Hermione saíram da loja se despedindo de Jorge e Fred.

Tchau meninos!. - Hermione falou primeiro e em seguida foi Adriana.

Tchau! Prazer em conhece-los!.

Nós também! E venha sempre Adriana!. - Fred completou.

Venho! As duas saíram da loja e Fred comentou com irmão.

Cara a Adriana é linda!. - Chegando na porta de casa Adriana agradeceu a Hermione.

Valeu Hermione! Hoje foi muito legal!.

De nada! Olha eu vou voltar uma semana antes das aulas começarem aí você pode ir comigo de novo no Beco Diagonal.

Claro!. - Adriana entrou em casa e Giulieta perguntou.

Então filha, como foi o passeio?.

Foi muito legal mãe, a Hermione é um barato e...aahhh! conheci um menino bonitinho numa loja de logros.

Ah é? que bom!.

É ele se chama Fred e tem um irmão gêmeo chamado Jorge.

Eita filha! Cuidado pra não fazer confusão.

É farei um esforço pra não confundir!. - Adriana deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e subiu para seu quarto com as coisas que havia comprado na loja de logros.


	5. A carta de Giulieta

CAP 5 A carta de Giulieta 

Numa tarde de Domingo ensolarado em Copenhagem, uma coruja marrom pousou numa janela de um velho apartamento dentro dele um homem de pele macilenta, cabelos muito negros e oleosos e de vestes negras, estava sentado em uma poltrona velha na sombra quase adormecendo quando viu uma coruja na janela, abriu os olhos foi em direção a janela e colocou a coruja para dentro. _"Dever ser carta de Dumbledore"_ pensou. Tirou a carta da perna da coruja que voou para um canto da sala caindo aos pedaços onde avistou um filhote de rato. - Severo Snape abriu a carta cuidadosamente e começou a ler.

_Severo meu amor _

_Se você está mesmo vivo _

_Responda esta carta, eu...eu...não pense que eu te odeio _

_Eu quero te ver._

_Meu endereço é este _

_Oak Street,95_

Paddington/ Londres   
Com muito amor Giulieta Scabello Snape 

Snape tremeu ao ler a carta se sentou atordoado mas mesmo assim com a varinha falou.

_Accio! Pergaminho, tinta e pena!. _Olhou para o pergaminho pensando no que ia escrever e começou a relembrar seus momentos com Giulieta, lembrou do sorriso doce, do olhar, do primeiro beijo dos dois, da primeira noite de amor, das férias deles em Cardiff quando os avós de Severo eram vivos ainda. Então ele se sentou na poltrona novamente molhou a pena na tinta e começou.

Minha mãe lhe contou não foi? É melhor você não me procurar Eu não mereço você 

_Severo Snape_

Ele terminou de escrever a carta colocou na perna da coruja que saiu voando. Logo em seguida ele recebe a visita de Rodolfo Lestrange, que aparata bem em frente a um corredor sujo próximo da sala.

Snape, hoje à noite teremos "festinha", fiquei sabendo que alguns aurores descobriram o nosso esconderijo secreto entre eles está aquela imbecil da Ninfadora Tonks, eu terei um enorme prazer de tortura-la. Severo ficou calado estava pensando em Giulieta.

Eu não poderei participar desta "festinha" Rodolfo, O Lord me incumbiu de voltar a Londres.Severo falou normalmente.

Ele vai falar pessoalmente com você? Rodolfo o olhou invejoso, Severo notou virou sua cabeça novamente para a janela deu um riso cínico e respondeu.

Provavelmente Rodolfo! Rodolfo então falou.

Provavelmente vai falar comigo também! E desaparatou. Severo foi em direção à lareira, ele ia comunicar Dumbledore sobre os planos dos Comensais. Em Hogwarts Dumbledore alimentava Fawkes quando virou para trás e viu Severo entre as chamas na lareira.

Severo! Então alguma novidade?.

Sim Dumbledore, Rodolfo Lestrange acabou de sair daqui, me parece que ele ficou sabendo que alguns aurores vão invadir o esconderijo dos Comensais.

Hummm!.

Ele me falou que entre os aurores está Ninfadora Tonks. Severo falou ainda entre as chamas.

Tonks! Bem eu não vou me preocupar, Lupin está com ela. Severo se despediu de Dumbledore, se sentou na mesma poltrona onde estava antes e dos bolsos do casaco tirou uma foto era Giulieta sorrindo, esta foto era uma foto trouxa a única que ele tinha dela, as fotos bruxas ficaram todas com Giulieta. Ele continuou a olhando e de repente beijou a foto, e ficou pensando se deveria vê-la.


	6. Sempre te amei

CAP 6 Sempre te amei 

Giulieta estava muito ansiosa, ela queria receber uma resposta de Severo, ela tinha certeza que ia receber uma resposta, a coruja de Adriana chegou pousou na janela da sala, Giulieta abriu a janela e pôs a coruja pra dentro e viu a carta que ela trazia na perna e falou para si mesma.

- É dele! É dele!. Depressa ela tirou a carta da perna da coruja desenrolou e leu

Minha mãe lhe contou não foi? É melhor você não me procurar mais Eu não mereço você 

_Severo Snape_

Giulieta sentou na cama e se afundou em lágrimas.

Não faz isso comigo! Não Severo!. - Neste momento Adriana entra no quarto da mãe e pergunta.

Mãe? Que aconteceu?.

Seu pai me escreveu ele está vivo mesmo!. - Adriana com a cara feia pega a carta lê e depois fala raivosa.

Pelo menos tem bom senso, pedindo pra gente ficar longe dele! Ele não acreditou em você e você ainda dá trela pra ele mãe?.

Filha! Para com isso! Ele errou, todo mundo erra! E eu quero ele de volta.

Ahh !Mãe! Você é muito boazinha! Se ele entrar aqui eu saio na mesma hora! Adriana olhou feio para a mãe e falou. - Olha eu não quero falar mais disso tá, eu vou sair! Adriana aparatou antes mesmo da mãe perguntar onde ela ia. - De cabeça quente depois de Adriana ter saído Giulieta resolveu dar uma volta no quarteirão. -Severo estava do outro lado da rua atrás de uma árvore a viu na rua mas não teve coragem de chegar até ela, a viu andar até a esquina e pensou _"Linda, ela continua linda"_. - Giulieta chegou até a esquina e sentiu um aperto no peito olhou para trás mas não viu ninguém. - Adriana ao chegar no Beco Diagonal foi direto para a loja _Gemialidades Weasley_, ela entrou avistou um dos gêmeos e foi falando.

Oi Fred! O garoto ruivo respondeu.

Oi! Eu sou o Jorge, o Fred tá no depósito contando as mercadorias.

Ahhh! puxa então volto outra hora! Adriana falou triste.

Não que é isso! Vou chamar ele espera aí! Jorge entrou em uma porta e gritou.

Fred! Fred! Desce aqui!.

Agora não dá Jorge!. - Adriana escutou Fred falar ao longe e falou.

Deixa Jorge ele deve estar ocupado! Adriana ia saindo e Jorge subiu correndo e falou para o irmão.

A Adriana tá aí cara, vai!. Fred desceu rápido em tempo de pegar Adriana abrindo a porta da loja.

Adriana! ia embora sem falar comigo é?. - A menina se virou para trás e viu Fred que sorriu quando a viu.

Oi Fred! Como você tá? aquele garoto chato voltou aqui?.

O Draco Malfoy? Ahhh não!.

Mas e você Adriana como está?.

Estou bem, é...eu vim dar uma passadinha pra saber como você estava. – Jorge olha pro irmão e fala.

O Fred você não disse que ia dar um pulinho lá na Florean Fortescue?. – Fred concordou e falou.

É mesmo eu estava pensando em dar uma voltinha quer vir comigo Adriana?.

Tá! por mim ótimo. - Os dois caminharam e Adriana perguntou.

E aí? vendendo muito Fred?.

Sim! nossa loja Gemialidades Weasley é um sucesso! Mas fale mais sobre você Adriana.

Humm! O que você quer saber primeiro, o meu sabor de sorvete favorito? Os dois estavam caminhando na frente da Florean Fortescue.

É! por exemplo?.


	7. Passeando com Fred

CAP 7 Passeando com Fred 

Fred e Adriana se sentaram nas mesinhas da sorveteria que ficavam na rua e pediram seus sorvetes Adriana pediu um de cereja e Fred um de nozes.

Hummm! Delicioso mesmo, a Hermione estava certa!. - Adriana dava uma colherada generosa em sua taça.

Você vai pro sexto ano lá em Hogwarts?.

Não! Pro último! É que eu me mudei pra cá por que minha mãe vai dar aulas lá. - Fred curioso perguntou.

Ah é? de que de DCAT?.

Não poções, eu acho!.

Uauuu! Mandaram o seboso embora então? Fred sorriu de orelha a orelha e Adriana perguntou.

Seboso? Quem é esse?.

Um professor de lá muito carrasco com os alunos, principalmente os grifinórios. - Adriana concordou e falou.

Professor carrasco é que nem praga em toda escola tem me lembro de um professor meu de Transfiguração o nome do dito era Hatokuro, ele era muito chato...mas você falou de grifinórios? minha mãe estudou na Grifinória, só fez o último ano lá em Hogwarts.

Que legal! Tomara que você vá pra Grifinória também, eu e meus seis irmãos todos somos da Grifinória! Fred falou bem animado e Adriana se admirou.

Então são sete irmãos? Nossa! lá em casa sou só eu minha mãe, fora a empregada!.

É na verdade em casa agora só moram seis pessoas!. - O mais velho Guilherme voltou a morar conosco, depois vem o Carlinhos que mora na Romênia, o Percy perfeito mora aqui em Londres,eu e meu irmão gêmeo, o Rony e a única menina a Gina.

Só tem a Gina de menina coitada! Eu queria ter tido mais irmãos mas... – Fred sorriu e falou.

Eu gosto porque apronto bastante com os mais novos...hahahaha!. - Fred terminava o seu sorvete quando falou.

Deixa que eu pago faço questão Adriana!.

Que é isso Fred?Assim eu fico encabulada.

Não fique!É uma gentileza que estou fazendo pra você. - Fred pagou os sorvetes e os dois foram dar mais uma volta pelo Beco até voltarem para a porta da loja.

Obrigado pelo passeio Adriana eu gostei muito!.

Eu também vamos sair mais vezes?. - Adriana perguntou animada Fred olhou e perguntou também.

Tá bom! quando?.

Bem, sei lá que tal no Domingo?.

Ótimo!. - Adriana se aproximou de Fred e lhe deu um beijo no rosto e foi embora já dentro da loja Fred dá um largo sorriso e fala com Jorge.

Cara! Foi demais!. - Jorge olha o irmão e sorri perguntando.

Mas e aí? rolou beijo?.

Não, rolou beijo no rosto só...mas ela me convidou pra sair de novo. - Jorge chegou perto de Fred e lhe dá tapinhas no ombro.

Aeeeeee, é isso aí!é assim que começa.


	8. Reunião em Hogwarts

CAP 8 Reunião em Hogwarts 

Giulieta enquanto esperava a filha chegar, tocava seu violino e se lembrou da noite em que ela e Severo estavam conversando sentados na rede na casa dela em Liverpool, ela tocou até notar que na janela havia uma coruja, Giulieta foi até ela tirou rapidamente o pergaminho da perna dela pois achou que se tratasse de alguma carta de Severo Snape, quando abriu começou a ler a carta. 

Sra Giulieta Scabello Snape   
Compareça na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts,amanhã às 14:30 Para que possamos assinar seu contrato   
Atenciosamente   
Alvo Dumbledore   
Diretor 

Muito bem! Não vejo a hora!. - Giulieta saiu do quarto, era seis da tarde quando viu a filha chegar viu a cara de felicidade dela e lhe perguntou. – Onde a senhorita estava?.

Fui no Beco Diagonal!. - Adriana sorriu sonhadora e se largou no sofá, quando sua mãe disse.

Podia ter avisado, eu fiquei preocupada com você saindo assim sem avisar, podia ter acontecido alguma coisa. - Giulieta olhou reprovadora para filha.

Não aconteceu nada mãe eu não tô aqui? Que saco! Pelo menos eu sai e não tive que agüentar você com peninha daquele traste inútil que infelizmente é meu pai!. – Giulieta gritou.

Não fala assim dele!Ele querendo ou não é seu pai ! E sim eu estou disposta a dar uma segunda chance pra ele porque eu O AMO!. – Adriana olhou raivosa e falou.

Entendi! Você tá escolhendo ele não é? Tudo bem eu já sou maior de idade e posso me arrumar por aí!. – Guilieta segurou o braço da filha e falou.

Você acha que é fácil se virar né? Pode ir guardando a sua viola porque eu não vou deixar você sair de casa antes de você terminar a escola, eu tive muito sacrifício pra te criar e eu tinha a sua idade quando engravidei de você, pensa que foi fácil? . – Adriana nada falou subiu para o seu quarto e lá ficou, chorou muito e adormeceu, mais tarde Giulieta foi até lá e falou.

Desculpa! Eu não queria gritar com você, eu amo você filha! amo muito!. – Adriana abraçou-se à mãe chorando e falou.

Eu também mãe!. – Giulieta sorriu e falou.

Amanhã vou pra Hogwarts, assinar o contrato!. – Adriana sorriu e falou.

Ah é? Boa sorte então!. - Adriana segurou a mãe pelas mãos e a puxou para junto dela na cama. Giulieta começou a acariciar a cabeça da filha até ela dormir de novo.

De volta a Hogwarts Severo foi conversar com Dumbledore, chegou na sala do diretor e se sentou na cadeira em frente a ele.

Então o senhor quer mesmo que eu saia do cargo de professor de poções?. - Severo falou de modo frio.

Sim! Severo, me desculpe por todos esses anos que você está aqui...Dumbledore fez uma pausa e respirou...Deveria ter dado aulas de DCAT, mas eu precisava ter... Severo o interrompeu.

Provas, não é? provas de que eu não voltaria...Dumbledore quem interrompeu desta vez.

Perfeitamente!. - Severo então perguntou de novo.

Então deixe ver, o senhor pretende me colocar este ano como professor de DCAT?.

Exato!. - Severo olhou Dumbledore triunfante e voltou a perguntar.

E quem pretende colocar para dar aulas de poções em meu lugar?. - Dumbledore foi direto.

Sua esposa! Severo eu fiquei impressionado com o trabalho dela lá no Hospital de Tagakuma em Tóquio, ela é extremamente competente!. - Severo sentiu um aperto no coração, um calafrio, sua boca se contorcia e ele falou.

Ela estava em Tóquio?.

Sim!estava há bastante tempo ela falou para mim quando estive lá,conversamos pouco infelizmente mais sobre assuntos profissionais. - Severo ainda tremulo pergunta.

Quando ela vem falar com o senhor?.

Amanhã! E quero que você esteja aqui para mostrar a ela onde fica a sala de poções. - Severo ficou mudo mas concordou com a cabeça, Dumbledore agora tomava um gole de limonada quando Severo perguntou.

Ela falou sobre minha filha Adriana?. - Dumbledore respondeu.

Sim! Falou ela disse que ela está com 17 anos, e vem fazer o último ano aqui! E estou preocupado com ela!. - Severo olhou sem entender e Dumbledore continuou.

Ela tem o seu sangue e Voldemort provavelmente irá quere-la junto aos Comensais usará a mente da sua filha, para atrai-la!. - Severo preocupado falou.

Eu me encarrego de ensinar Oclumência a ela! Eu não gostaria de vê-la na mesma vida que eu. - Ele se despediu de Dumbledore saiu da sala voltou para a sala de poções e nos fundos dela havia uma porta de acesso à outra saleta, a sala do Diretor da Sonserina. - No lado direto da saleta havia uma outra porta, esta dava acesso a seu quarto, ele quando chegou se jogou na cama e ficou pensando. _"Será que ela não me odeia como disse na carta?"_ e depois ficou pensando novamente nos momentos que viveram juntos, pensou até pegar no sono. - Severo havia sonhado que ia na direção de Giulieta, ela estava na sua frente mas virada de costas para ele, Severo toca em seus ombros nus ela se vira e o encara com um ódio mortal e grita alto _" Eu te odeio! Porque fez isso comigo e com nossa filha?"_.

Giulieta não havia conseguido dormir direito estava ansiosa por que estar naquela escola que a fazia lembrar de Severo e dos momentos em que passaram juntos ela acordou às sete tomou café e chamou a filha para darem uma volta juntas. - As duas estavam caminhando em direção a uma praça quando Giulieta ao longe viu uma figura familiar.

Saffira! É você?.- Saffira olhou para a mulher que chamava seu nome e foi até ela, Saffira estava acompanhada de duas garotas mais ou menos da idade de Adriana.   
Giulietta! Como você está? Saffira a abraçou e em seguida apresentou as garotas que estavam com ela. – Está aqui é minha filha Padma apontou uma garota a sua esquerda de traços indianos como ela e vestida numa túnica amarela...E esta é minha filha Parvati apontou para a outra garota gêmea de Padma que estava com uma túnica lilás. Giulieta sorriu e também apresentou sua filha.   
Está é a Adriana!. - Giulieta falou feliz e Saffira cumprimentou a menina e perguntou. 

Puxa quanto tempo? Por onde andou todos esses anos? A última vez que te vi foi na formatura nem no casamento de Lílian você foi.

No Marrocos, depois fui pro Brasil e por último no Japão!. - Trabalhando como curandeira.

Nossa! E você não mudou nada, nadinha Giulieta!.

Você é que não mudou, Saffira continua a mesma...aahh! e aquelas garotas chatas a Emma e a Flora?.

A Emma virou auror e casou com um bruxo Sueco podre de rico a Flora foi pra Camarões trabalhar numa escola de magia lá, como professora de Herbologia.

Nossa! Giulieta ficou espantada e Saffira continuou.

E o Sirius Black morreu! Não sei se você soube? E ainda só depois dele morrer é que descobriram que ele era inocente da morte dos Potter.

Eu fiquei sabendo!. - Giulieta esboçou um ar triste e Saffira continou.

E o filho dos Potter?. – Saffira falou.

Estuda em Hogwarts com a minha filha Parvati!. - Neste momento um homem de feições indianas vinha em direção a elas olhou para Saffira e sorriu.

Ahhh! Giulietta este é meu esposo Radji Patil.

Prazer senhor!. - O homem retribuiu.

Prazer!. - Saffira olhou para Giulietta e foi se despedindo.

Bom Giulietta foi um prazer vê-la de novo, a gente poderia conversar mais mas vou visitar minha sogra.

Aaahhh claro! olha eu estou morando a duas quadras daqui no bairro de Paddington na Oak Street, 95.

Huhumm!. - Então qualquer dia desses eu vou então.

Claro! vá sim!. - Saffira foi se afastando até sumir na esquina. Giulieta e Adriana continuaram a caminhar quando Adriana perguntou.

Esses Sirius foi aquele que você me falou mãe?.

É filha!. - Giulieta havia contado para filha tudo o que havia ocorrido na noite em que Severo tinha ido embora de casa. Como ainda era muito cedo Adriana pegou a mãe e falou.

Mãe vamos lá no Beco Diagonal?.

Vamos! Preciso mesmo ir em Gringotes, e não vou adiar. - Mãe e filha seguiram até o Beco, e quando chegaram lá Adriana tratou de levar a mãe para a loja Gemialidades Weasley na frente da loja ela falou.

Olha mãe!. - O Fred é dono dessa loja ele e o irmão. Giulieta olhou espantada. Elas entraram e foram recebidas pelo próprio Fred que abriu um grande sorriso ao ver Adriana.

Oi Adriana! Olá senhora!. - Adriana olhou para Fred e depois para a mãe e falou.

Fred essa aqui é a minha mãe!. - Fred saiu do balcão e foi cumprimentar a mulher.

Olá ! Eu sou Fred Weasley!. - Giulieta lhe deu as mãos sorrindo e falou.

Eu sou Giulieta Snape!. - Fred olhou-a assustado Giulieta nem notou.

Adriana fala muito de você!. - Giulieta falou empolgada.

Ah é? Puxa!. - Fred de repente ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

Vá um dia desses em casa Fred?.

Sim...eu...eu vou!. - Adriana notou um certo nervosismo em Fred e perguntou.

Você está bem Fred?.

Estou...estou é que tenho trabalhado demais. - E Giulieta interveio.

Você precisa mesmo passar um dia em casa, relaxar um pouco porque não vai antes de Adriana voltar pras aulas?.

É Fred!. - Adriana concordou com a mãe.

Tá! eu...eu...vou então pode deixar !. - Fred respondeu desengonçado e Giulieta continuou.

Então veja o melhor dia pra você?. - Fred sorriu ainda desengonçado.

Tá!. - As duas saíram da loja e Fred foi logo falar com o irmão que estava no depósito e com a varinha empilhava os kits mata aula.

Jorge! Jorge!. - Fred entrou correndo e confuso Jorge olhou para trás e viu a cara abobalhada do irmão.

Ihhh! Que foi?.

A Adriana cara, ela veio aí com a mãe dela e...Jorge interrompeu.

Não me diga que a mãe dela pôs os cachorros em você?.

Não cara! a mãe dela é muito bacana mas eu fiquei encasquetado com um negócio.

O que?.

Snape!. - Jorge olhou o irmão sem entender nada.

O que o seboso tem com isso?. - Perguntou Jorge ainda sem entender.

O sobrenome da mãe dela é Snape!. - Jorge desfez a cara de desentendido e respondeu.

Ahhh! Vai ver ela é Snape, mas não é parente do seboso, quantas famílias Snape's devem ter por aí?.

Bem, espero que você esteja certo por que já pensou tanta garota no mundo eu tô afim justo de uma parente dele! Eca!Ninguém merece!.

Depois da visita ao Beco Diagonal Giulieta tomou os rumos de Hogwarts aparatou em Hogsmeade às 14:25 ela avistou uma carruagem que era levada por algo invisível, entrou nela e foi até os portões de Hogwarts entrando lá começou a lhe dar muita tristeza, suas lágrimas caiam e enquanto andava em direção ao castelo ela estava sendo observada por alguém ao longe, Severo estava em um dos corredores no quarto andar quando a viu chegar e entrar pelo grande portão da escola. - Giulieta foi andando devagar quando deparou com a figura de uma bruxa elegante.

Professora McGonagall?. - Ela sorriu. - McGonagall retribuiu e acompanhou Giulieta até a sala de Dumbledore, no caminho Giulieta comentava.

Não mudou nadinha, nadinha aqui!. - Giulieta olhava detalhadamentee Minerva lhe falou.

Depois que você assinar o contrato o Professor Severo Snape irá lhe acompanhar. - McGonagall disse normalmente e Giulieta perguntou espantada.

Severo está aqui hoje? Ele trabalha aqui? McGonagall a olhou e respondeu rapidamente.

Sim ele trabalha aqui!. - Giulieta continuou.

Nossa! Ele...ele como ele...está ?. - McGonagall não sabia muito o que falar para ela.

Bom...ele deve estar na sala dele que fica nas Masmorras. - As duas pararam diante de uma estátua e Minerva falou.

_Limão galego!._ - A estatua se deslocou para a direita e dentro havia uma escada circular, elas subiram e chegaram na sala do diretor que se encontrava sentado examinando alguns pergaminhos, quando viu as duas chegarem se levantou e cumprimentou Giulieta.

Olá senhora! Sente-se!. - Giulieta se sentou e McGonagall também. Dumbledore ajeitou os pergaminhos que examinava e falou. – Bom este aqui é seu contrato, antes de você assinar, vou passa-lo para Minerva assinar, depois eu e finalmente você. - Giulieta sorriu para os dois. Dumbledore entregou o pergaminho a Minerva que assinou, logo depois ele e finalmente Giulieta assinou.- Dumbledore pegou o pergaminho e guardou em um armário que ficava logo atrás dele.Minerva quebrou o silêncio.

Bem Dumbledore, eu já vou me retirar! Tenho que começar a preparar as correspondências para os novos alunos.

Fique a vontade Minerva!. - E deu um pequeno sorriso para ela,minutos depois já sozinhos na sala Dumbledore falou para Giulieta. – Estou muito feliz em te-la conosco Sra Snape.

Eu também, diretor!. - Giulieta fez uma pequena pausa e começou a chorar.

Calma!. - Dumbledore falou e com voz embargada Giulieta ainda falou.

A vida foi injusta comigo e com Severo! aquele maldito pai dele. - Dumbledore segurou as mãos de Giulieta e começou a consola-la.

Olha Giulieta! O que está feito está feito! E tenho uma coisa pra te falar...eu...eu na verdade a chamei para trabalhar aqui por um motivo. - Ela começou a olhar Dumbledore assustada.

Que motivo?. - Dumbledore respondeu.

Sua filha!.- Giulieta o olhou mais assustada.

O que tem ela?.

Ela tem o sangue dos Snape, dos antepassados de Severo...Dumbledore fez uma pausa suspirou e em seguida continuou. – Os Snape sempre mexeram com Arte das Trevas, na época que a senhora estudou aqui, Homero era o braço direito de Voldemort, e Voldemort sabia da importância da família Snape da força deles por isso Homero fez o que fez com vocês para que Severo ficasse a seu lado e não foi só isso Homero contou a Voldemort sobre o nascimento de mais um Snape e agora que ele está de volta e sua filha já é maior de idade ele a quer para reforçar ainda mais o seu poderio. - Giulieta bateu a mão direita na mesa e gritou.

Eu não vou deixar! Ele não vai levar minha filha!. - Dumbledore segurou suas mãos novamente.

Calma! Calma! É por isso, para evitar que Voldemort transforme a sua filha em uma aliada dele, você e Severo tem que estar unidos novamente e sei que isso não é uma tarefa difícil já que o sentimento de amor de vocês nunca morreu.

Não tenho tanta certeza assim, escrevi uma carta pra ele e ele mandou que eu ficasse longe dele. - Dumbledore coçava sua longa barba e Giulieta continuava. - Se existem duas pessoas que amo nesse mundo é minha filha e ele Diretor!. - Giulieta continuou a chorar quando sentiu uma mão gelada em seus ombros, ela se virou para trás e viu Severo, ela estava sentada começou a gelar a sair fora de si, escorregou da cadeira e desmaiou.


	9. o reencontro

CAP 9 O reencontro 

Dumbledore sugeriu a Severo que ele a levasse para a Enfermaria da escola mas ele não quis.

Vou leva-la comigo se não se importa, deixe que eu mesmo cuido dela. - Severo falou com seu modo frio de sempre.

Se é assim que deseja!. - Dumbledore deixou Severo sair com Giulieta no colo ele caminhou com ela nos braços até as masmorras entrou na sala de poções, em seguida foi até seu quarto onde deixou-a deitada na cama, afastou os lábios dela e pingou uma poção. Ele sentou-se na poltrona negra que ficava em frente à cama e ficou contemplando-a ali deitada, tinha vontade de beija-la de sentir o calor do seu abraço mas será que devia? ele resolveu então sair do quarto quando alguns minutos depois Giulieta murmurava sonolenta.

Adriana...driana! Filha! filha!. - Finalmente ela abriu os olhos e estranhou aquele lugar, olhou para o teto escuro para as paredes também escuras iluminadas por alguns archotes, viu um guarda roupa de madeira escura à frente e em frente à cama uma poltrona de couro negro.- Ela não estava entendendo nada, quando Severo entrou novamente para ver como ela estava.

Vejo que já acordou!. - Giulieta olhava para aquele homem, tentava ver nele traços do Severo adolescente que conheceu ela começou a chorar,quando ele sentou na cama e ela foi até ele e o abraçou num abraço sem fim.

Graças a Deus! Eu tinha essa esperança!Vivo!Você!. - Giulieta começou a dar vários beijos no rosto dele e lhe sorriu. - Severo de repente se afastou e falou.

Eu não mereço! Fui um calhorda com você, eu duvidei da sua honestidade. - Giulieta falou.

Você errou! Todo mundo erra! E a culpa não foi sua!. - Ela limpava as lágrimas do rosto.

Mas eu acreditei numa mentira e não te dei chance pra se defender!. - Giulieta se movimentou na cama devagar se sentou na ponta dela chegando assim perto de Severo que estava sentado na poltrona em frente. - Depois do breve silêncio ela perguntou.

Porque quando você soube da verdade, não foi me procurar? Severo olhou fixo nos olhos dela.

O que eu fiz foi muito grave, eu abandonei você e nossa filha a própria sorte por causa de uma armação suja do meu pai, e não tive coragem de te procurar porque no fundo você deve me odiar. Giulieta o interrompeu.

Eu confesso que quando você me abandonou eu fiquei com muito ódio mas depois que recebi aquela carta...E ela começou a chorar de novo e continuou. – A carta da sua morte!. -Severo a olhava nos olhos.

Eu fiz aquilo num momento insano da minha vida! E isso é um ato imperdoável! Ela abraçou-se de novo a Severo e falou.

Severo! Não fique se torturando por isso! Eu te amo!O meu amor por você é e foi maior que qualquer ódio que eu possa ter sentido um dia. - Os dois se sentaram na cama de novo.

Eu nunca esqueci você e nunca esqueci da injustiça que fiz! vai ser difícil Giulieta, aquilo que nós vivemos ficou pra trás e não tem como voltar. - Giulieta começou a acariciar o rosto dele.

Mas podemos fazer diferente, afinal já somos mais velhos, mais experientes saímos fortes depois de todas as coisas que aconteceram. -Giulieta falou com a voz embargada quando aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Severo, ele não resistiu então seus lábios se uniram novamente, num beijo que estava guardado por muito tempo, Severo voltou a sentir a doçura dos lábios de Giulieta e ela a sentir o calor dos lábios de Severo sentiram-se um só de novo. Enquanto se beijavam ambos deixaram rolar algumas lágrimas. - Terminado o beijo Giulieta perguntou. – Que matéria você ensina aqui?. Severo se levantou e foi para perto da escrivaninha.

Até então...há quinze anos dava aula de poções! Mas agora darei aulas de DCAT. - Severo respondeu prontamente e perguntou. – Nossa filha? Como ela é? Como ela está?. - Giulieta sorriu e começou a falar.

Ela lembra você fisicamente, é magra, alta, tem seus olhos!é mais clara do que eu mas não é branca que nem você é morena. - Giulieta soltou um riso leve ela é uma menina inteligente e ambiciosa, daquelas que vão até o fim por aquilo que querem isso me lembra alguém. - Severo sorriu e ela continuou.

Fora isso ela é daquelas típicas adolescentes, ouve rock alto, achava ex -namorado muito ciumento, enfim. - Severo enciumado perguntou.

Ela já namora?.

É... Giulieta o olhou meio encabulada e continuou... Pois é, sabe como é os jovens de hoje _"ficam"_ assim ela me dizia antes de namorar o rapazinho ciumento. – Severo então perguntou mais uma vez.

Ela também sabe que estou vivo?.

Ela sabe...mas não reagiu bem. - Severo a olhou e falou.

Entendo!. - Ele se levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro e Giulieta continuou.

Afinal eu fui pai e mãe pra ela nesses anos todos! Giulieta ainda um pouco zonza se levantou e falou. – Preciso ir, Adriana está me esperando. Severo a segurou e a abraçou mais uma vez e falou perto dos ouvidos dela.

É melhor eu ir com você até Hogsmeade!.- Severo levou-a em seu colo novamente, os dois saíram do quarto e foram em direção ao Salão Principal. - Nos jardins da escola uma carruagem esperava por eles,os dois foram até Hogsmeade abraçados.

Tem certeza de que está em condições para aparatar? Severo perguntou preocupado.

Tenho, eu quero chegar logo a nossa filha está nos esperando!. - Ele a beijou se despedindo e perguntou.

Não diga que dou aulas em Hogwarts, se não ela não vai querer vir estudar. - Severo falou cauteloso.

É...é melhor ela não saber por enquanto, ela já andava querendo ir embora de casa. - Giulieta se despediu de Severo e falou uma última frase. – Vá me visitar! Severo falou.

Sim eu irei!. – Giulieta sorriu e desaparatou.

Quando ela chegou em casa, sua filha a esperava impaciente.

Nossa mãe! Que demora? já são quase cinco da tarde!.

Desculpa a demora filha, é que eu achei que ia ser rápido lá, mas eu fiquei conversando muito com Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall.

Bom, ainda sobrou almoço.- Giulieta agradeceu a filha e foi almoçar, mas mal tocou em seu prato ficou pensando o tempo todo em Severo. - Adriana na cozinha junto com a mãe notou a distração dela.

Mãe? Que foi? Você voltou esquisita de lá.

Estava pensando no seu pai. - E soltou um suspiro quando Adriana falou num tom frio como Severo fazia.

Eu não tenho pai, ele morreu há muito tempo!. - Adriana saiu da cozinha e foi para seu quarto ligou seu rádio e colocou um rock no último volume. - Giulieta entrou no quarto da filha abaixou o som falando raivosa.

Para com isso já!. - Giulieta sentou na cama da filha e a segurou bem forte nos braços e continuou. – Você tem pai, sim!.

Não tenhooooooo! Me deixa! Eu odeio você! Odeio ele! Aquele bosta!. - Adriana gritava e Giulieta largou os braços da filha.

Deixa estar Adriana, deixa estar você ainda vai me dar razão!. - Giulieta saiu do quarto da filha bem triste mas tinha esperança de que Adriana um dia perdoasse o pai.


	10. Uma Tarde Feliz

CAP 10 Uma tarde feliz 

Adriana trancada em seu quarto,voltou a ligar o som só que não muito alto enquanto ouvia uma música de sua banda preferida viu uma coruja pequena pousar, ela a pegou e tirou a carta que a coruja abriu e leu

_Adriana _

_Tá afim de conhecer Othery St. Catchpole?_

_Se sua mãe quiser vir aqui em casa também não tem problema afinal aqui na toca sempre cabe mais um _

_Um grande beijo_

_Fred _

A tristeza de Adriana logo se desfez ela pegou a carta pôs no criado mudo ao lado da cama, pegou a corujinha e falou.

Espere aí! vou responder. - Adriana pegou tinta e pergaminho e respondeu.

E aí Fred 

_Uhuu! Vô sim! vamos rir muito. _

_Beijos _

_Adriana _

Ela amarrou a carta na perna da corujinha que saiu voando torta. - Mais tarde quando sentiu um pouco de fome Adriana desceu para comer e viu a mãe na sala lendo algo, ela passou direto pela mãe sem falar nada, a garota nem comeu mas quando voltou pra sala chegou perto da mãe que se manteve imóvel.

Desculpa mãe, eu não odeio você eu...

Filha! não seja tão dura. - Giulieta falou a olhando com pena. - Adriana chorando falou.

Eu...não dá mãe! Ele tava vivo o tempo todo...podia...Ela chorava alto e com a voz embargada falou ainda...Ele fez tanta falta!.

Ele tem consciência disso filha!.- Giulieta abraçou a filha e lhe deu vários beijos no rosto e a filha perguntou.

Ele vai morar com a gente mãe?.

Você não disse que se ele entrasse você saia?. - Adriana olhou confusa para a mãe e respondeu.

É e ainda tá de pé !. - Adriana então quis mudar de assunto. – Mãe o Fred me chamou para ir na casa dele. - E deu um leve sorriso.

Ah é? quando? Giulieta perguntou curiosa.

Nesse Domingo! Ele chamou você também.

Eu ainda tenho que por umas coisas em ordem filha lembra aquela mobília que a Dona Keiko me deu?.

Lembro!. – Giulieta sorriu e dalou.

Então tá pra chegar e essa empresa entrega até de domingo. - Adriana fez uma cara triste e subiu as escadas após escovar os dentes Adriana voltou ao quarto enquanto lia um livro de poções da Grã Bretanha pegou no sono, e sonhou que andava num jardim sa coberto de neve quando ouviu uma voz grave lhe chamar.

Filha! venha esta na hora da ceia de Natal!. Adriana subiu as escadas da casa de parede cinza , entrou numa sala de cor azul petróleo começou a falar.

Pai? pai? cadê você pai? pai!. - Adriana acordou suada e nervosa e foi dormir junto da mãe o resto da noite.

No dia seguinte Adriana se arrumava animadamente para ir à casa de Fred, colocou sua roupa mais bonita uma calça jeans,uma bata laranja com flores pregadas, desceu as escadas da casa e falou para a mãe.

To bonita?.

Tá linda filha!. - Adriana sorriu para a mãe.

Eu volto de tardinha tá mãe!.

Tardinha que hora filha?.

Umas cinco horas!.

Tá bom filha!. - Adriana deu um beijo na mãe e aparatou.

Chegando no quintal da Toca Giulieta estranhou a casa ela era torta e com vários andares que pareciam que a qualquer hora iam cair viu no jardim alguns gnomos andando, voltou a olhar para casa quando lá de dentro viu sair uma menina de cabelos iguais aos de Fred. - Gina olhou a garota a falou.

Oi! Você... Adriana a olhou e falou.

O Fred me convidou, eu sou Adriana uma amiga dele!.

Aaahhh! claro! entra!. - Gina acompanhou Adriana e continuou. – Eu sou a irmã caçula do Fred me chamo Gina.

Prazer Gina!. - A menina ruiva continuou a falar.

Nossa o Fred fala muito de você, o tempo todo ele tá muito apaixonado!. - Adriana corou as duas entraram na sala e Adriana viu uma profusão de cabelos vermelhos em sua frente, tirando dois garotos um tinha cabelos negros cobrindo à testa, olhos verdes e usava óculos redondos o menino chamou a atenção de Adriana o outro tinha cabelos castanhos e pele rosada.

Muito Prazer!. - Molly veio para perto da garota e a abraçou , depois foi à vez de Arthur,Rony, Jorge e finalmente Fred. - Fred a pegou pelas mãos e apresentou.

Dino Thomas o namorado da Gina!. - Adriana sorriu para o garoto e Fred apresentou o outro garoto de óculos.

Este é o Harry Potter!. - Adriana ficou mais admirada.

Olá! Sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar, todos os livros que li de História da Magia Atual falam de você!. - Harry a olhou e sentiu um gostoso calor lhe invadir, era uma sensação maior do que quando gostava de Cho Chang ele um tanto envergonhado falou.

É eu sei !. - Acabadas as apresentações Molly puxou todos para o jardim perto da cozinha onde havia uma grande mesa de madeira que já estava arrumada, todos se sentaram Adriana ficou entre Fred e Harry. - Molly olhou para Dino e Adriana e perguntou.

Estão gostando da comida?. - Os dois responderam juntos.

Sim!. - Adriana se virou para Fred e perguntou.

E seus outros irmãos?.

Não puderam vir, o Carlinhos está ocupado demais com os dragões, o Gui foi conhecer os pais da namorada na França e o Percy bem é melhor nem comentar. – Adriana falou.

Puxa é pena!. - Rony que estava ao lado de Harry perguntou baixinho.

Você não teve mais...aquelas dores na cicatriz?.

Não! Não tive não!. - Harry havia mentido um mês depois da morte de Sírius Black ele teve um pesadelo, havia sonhado com uma voz feminina muito suave que logo se verteu em gritos horríveis.- Desviando-se do assunto Harry perguntou baixinho.

É a mãe dela que vai dar aulas no lugar do seboso então?.- Harry perguntou a Rony que confirmou.

É e segundo o Fred, a mãe dela é muito legal!.

Huhumm!. - Harry respondeu com a boca cheia de purê de batatas.

Depois do almoço Fred pegou Adriana e a fez conhecer a casa toda,quando estavam no jardim perto da garagem onde antes ficava o Ford Anglia Fred lhe falou.

Eu to tão contente por você ter vindo!.

Eu também estou contente por estar aqui! A sua família é tão legal. - Adriana de repente se entristeceu Fred notou e perguntou.

Que foi? E começou a acariciar as mãos morenas dela.

Meu pai!.

O que ele fez? Não queria deixar você vir?.

Não, não é isso...é que por muito tempo eu pensei que ele estava morto.

Nossa! que papo brabo!. – Fred falou assustado.

É, mas deixa pra lá! Hoje é dia de alegria! Adriana se virou para Fred, ele se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo intenso. - Adriana sentiu a língua de Fred percorrer-lhe a boca ela sentiu-se leve e muito feliz Fred sentiu o mesmo. -Enquanto os dois estavam aos beijos Harry saiu no quintal junto de Rony que falou.

Aeeee!O Fred tá com tudo!.

É!. - Harry do nada sentiu- se triste com a cena e evitou olhar para o casal.

Enquanto Adriana se divertia na casa dos Weasley's, sua mãe sozinha em casa ouvia uma música de uma banda de rock de seu tempo de adolescente quando ouviu um barulho no jardim foi até lá quando se deparou com Severo Snape.

Oi!. - Severo a olhou cheio de felicidade. - Eu resolvi vir...Giulieta o interrompeu sorrindo.

Eu nem acredito, você aqui na minha casa!. - Ela foi na direção dele e o abraçou bem forte. – Está com fome? Se tiver o almoço ainda está quente!.

Não obrigado, eu já almocei !.- Giulieta o pegou pelas mãos e o levou para dentro da casa. Hermione que se preparava para viajar com os pais tinha visto toda a cena da rua enquanto colocava sua mala no taxi então ligou os fatos, Adriana era filha de Snape.

"_Claro! por isso eu achei ela tão familiar!" _Disse a garota para si mesma. - Dentro da casa Giulieta conduzia Severo.

Venha! Vem conhecer a casa!. - Giulieta havia mostrado quase toda casa quando parou na porta do quarto de Adriana e Severo perguntou.

Adriana esta aqui?.

Não, ela foi passar a tarde com o novo namorado. Severo olhou feio para Giulieta e falou.

Novo namorado? Quem ele é? é bruxo?. - Giulieta abriu a porta do quarto da filha e falou.

Ei! Eu conheço o rapaz ele e o irmão gêmeo tem uma loja de Logros no Beco Diagonal , ele se chama Fred Weasley.

Fred Weasley?. - Severo continuou de cara feia, Giulieta notou perguntou.

Você o conhece?.

Foi meu aluno. - Severo falou seco, Giulieta novamente o olhou e não deu continuidade ao assunto.

Bom esse é o quarto da nossa filha, aqui é a cama dela e ali... Giulieta apontou uma prateleira que ficava na parede oposta a cama...São os livros dela, o pôster da banda trouxa que ela gosta. - Severo olhou tudo atentamente viu um algo que lhe chamou a atenção e perguntou.

O que é aquilo ali encostado perto da janela?. – Giulieta sorriu e falou.

Uma guitarra! Adriana esta aprendendo a tocar. – Severo se espantou quando reparou no porta retratos em cima do criado mudo, olhou e viu Giulieta e Adriana abraçadas,sorrindo e dando tchau.

Ela é linda!É como você havia me dito! E que brinco esquisito é esse na orelha dela?. - Severo olhou intrigado Giuleta respondeu.

É um piercing, ela quis colocar!. - Giulieta abriu o baú da filha e de lá tirou uma caixa de madeira escura que Severo reconheceu.

Essa caixa, era minha de quando eu era criança!.

É dela agora, ela sempre gostou dessa caixinha e você esqueceu, ela no dia que... - Giulieta parou de falar abriu a caixa, dentro havia pertences de Adriana pecinhas de brinquedo,bonequinhas, uma fralda e muitas fotos dela quando criança, uma delas era Severo segurando a filha, a foto era mágica então Severo colocou a criança num cesto e saiu.

Essa foi à única foto que tirei com ela!. - Falou triste. - Giulieta o olhou e acariciou seu rosto, sentado na cama da filha ia olhando as fotos que Giulieta lhe entregava e ele disse triste. – Eu não a vi crescer, queria ter visto ela andar, falar!. – Guilieta então perguntou.

Pra onde você foi depois que sumiu da Suíça?. - Giulieta ia pegando mais uma foto.

Voltei pra cá! Me tornei aquilo que meu pai queria um Comensal. – Guilieta fez uma expressão de espanto e perguntou novamente.

E como você deixou?.

É um a longa história isso lhe contarei depois. – Guilieta concordou então Severo perguntou.

É dia 14 de Julho o aniversário dela?.

É, é sim!Giulieta pegou as fotos que Severo já tinha visto e foi colocando de volta na caixa, depois que Severo viu tudo, ela pôs a caixinha de volta no baú e o fechou. - Ela o pegou pela mão e o levou para fora do quarto da filha fechou a porta, virou-se para ele e falou.

Vem! Ela o levou para o quarto dela.Entraram no quarto de Giulieta, que era de um tom verde pastel com branco, uma cama de casal que Severo reconheceu era a cama deles, na cabeceira de um criado mudo uma foto dos dois quando jovens abraçados e dançando na neve. Severo pegou o porta retrato olhou e ela respondeu.

Suiça lembra? Logo depois que nos casamos!. - Ela sorriu.

Lembro!Severo sentou- se na sua antiga cama,ele e Giulieta ficaram vendo as fotos antigas quando ele perguntou.

Adriana está pra chegar não?.

É daqui a pouco ela chega. - Giulieta sorriu.

Eu tenho que ir!não gostaria que ela me visse aqui.

Fica! É melhor que ela te veja sim! afinal você é pai dela!.

E não deu outra, minutos depois Adriana havia chegado e foi logo chamando pela mãe.

Mãeeee! Já cheguei!.- Giulieta e Severo que estavam no andar de cima escutaram.

É ela! Giulieta se encaminhou até o corredor animada e levou Severo junto. - Filha!.

Oi mãe! Adriana falava alto na sala embaixo quando viu a mãe descer de mãos dadas com um homem de vestes negras, Adriana o olhou e tentava reconhecer aquele rosto Giulieta e Severo terminaram de descer quando Adriana falou.

Quem é ele mãe? É...é quem eu to pensando? Adriana olhava para Severo de modo assustado e ele a olhava admirado.

É seu pai!. - Giulieta falou e esperava pelo pior esperava que a filha fosse gritar de raiva e ódio mas não foi isso que ela viu, Severo e ela viram menina tremer e ficar sem cor até desmaiar e cair no sofá.

Filha! filha!. - Giulieta gritou quando Severo pegou a filha e a colocou no sofá e perguntou para Giulieta.

Você tem poção revitalizadora?.

Acho que sim, vou no meu quarto ver. - Em minutos Giulieta estava de volta com um vidrinho nas mãos entregou para Severo que abriu de leve a boca da filha e colocou um pouco de poção, em seguida a menina abriu os olhos e falou baixo.

O que você tá fazendo aqui? Cai fora!Se liga!.

Vim ver sua mãe!.- Severo falou friamente Adriana ficou olhando fixamente para Severo.

Não devia, fique longe dela! Não era você mesmo que queria que a gente ficasse longe? Vai embora! Some! Vaza! Vaza!. - Giulieta olhou feio para filha.

Adriana para com isso!. - Severo olhou para Giulieta e falou.

Ela está certa eu vou embora! Severo simplesmente desaparatou. - Giulieta olhou a filha e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Você não pode evitar seu pai a vida inteira Adriana!. - Ela olha para a mãe com desdém e fala.

- Fica na tua ! Se liga! Eu tive um dia legal hoje e não quero estragar.


	11. O meu pai é

CAP 11 O meu pai é... 

O mês de Agosto passou muito rápido aquela era a última semana de férias, Hermione tinha voltado de Milão e combinou com Adriana de irem juntas para o Beco Diagonal comprar materiais para a escola, chegando lá Harry e Rony já estavam à espera de Hermione, quando Harry a viu acompanhada de Adriana e sentiu o coração saltar.

Oi Mione! Oi Adriana!. - Rony as cumprimentou e reparou que Hermione estava mais bonita em seguida foi à vez de Harry cumprimentar as garotas.

Oi Adriana! Oi Mione!. - Harry olhava intensamente para Adriana ele sabia que não era certo, afinal ela era namorada de Fred mas não conseguia evitar os olhos negros e envolventes dela.

Então vamos as compras?. - Hermione falou animada.

Vamos! Todos responderam animados , Adriana olhou para Harry e sorriu largamente. - Depois de terem comprado seus materiais os quatro fizeram uma pausa da Florean Fortescue.

Huumm! Esse sorvete está maravilhoso! Me fez lembrar de Tóquio!. - Adriana falou de boca cheia e Harry perguntou.

Você já esteve lá?.

Eu morava lá, até meses atrás minha mãe era curandeira lá. - Rony então emendou.

E sua mãe vai dar aulas lá Hogwarts, não vai?.

Vai! De poções! Rony sorriu e olhou para Hermione e Harry quando falou.

Agora sim! nos livramos daquele seboso, que maravilha!. – Harry e Rony davam gargalhadas e Hermione chamou a atenção dos dois.

Não falem assim! Ele apesar dos pesares ensina muito bem!. - Adriana sem entender perguntou inocente.

Porque, chamam ele de seboso? Rony respondeu logo.

O professor Snape não lava os cabelos, vivem cheios de óleo Hahahahaha! Tem um narigão horroroso!Imagina só se ele tivesse tido um filho? Hahahahaha!Seboso Jr! Hahahaha!. - Adriana ao ouvir tal comentário gelou e falou.

Eu não estou passando bem!. - E saiu correndo com seus materiais na mão. Rony e Harry olharam sem entender,Hermione novamente se irritou.

Rony você é mesmo um idiota!. - Hermione foi correndo atrás de Adriana e Rony olhou para Harry sem entender e falou.

O que eu fiz? Mulheres! Humpf!. - Quando Hermione alcançou Adriana ela lhe falou.

Adriana?Adriana?Você está bem?.

To! Eu vou embora!. - Hermione a olhou de modo consolador.

Não vai! Fica com a gente!.

Hermione, você guarda um segredo?. - Hermione a olhou e sabia sobre o que seria.

Guardo claro!. - Adriana se levantou da calçada e falou para a amiga.

O professor que o Rony tava falando é meu pai! Hermione fingiu espanto.

Hã? É?.

É, é uma longa história eu te conto depois!. - Adriana disse ofegante.

Tá bem! Mas volta lá na mesa com a gente?. – Hermione ainda insistiu.

Não! Eu...eu to com dor de cabeça e quero voltar pra casa. - Adriana olhou triste para Hermione.

Bem você que sabe! Eu vou voltar porque deixei minhas coisas lá na mesa, tchau Adriana se cuida tá?.

Tá bom! Adriana foi embora muito triste Harry perguntou para Hermione.

Cadê a Adriana?.

Ela tava muito mal e foi embora!. - Hermione falou raivosa ainda.

Coitada! Harry falou penalizado. - Naquele mesmo dia à tarde Hermione recebeu a visita de Adriana que lhe contou tudo.

Morto? Ele fez você e sua mãe pensarem que estava morto? Que história maluca Adriana!.

Agora a minha mãe fica me enchendo o saco dizendo pra eu perdoar ele, Hermione uma coisa dessas não tem perdão!. - Adriana chorava.

Eu nem sei o que te falar Adriana, eu nunca vivi separada do meu pai sei lá se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu realmente não sei o que faria, não saberia mesmo. - Hermione falou enquanto arrumava seus livros na prateleira.

Eu não posso Hermione, não posso perdoar ele! Depois das duas conversarem Adriana voltou pra casa e foi tirar um cochilo teve um sonho, ela estava na mesma sala de paredes azul petróleo, a sala estava a meia luz e uma voz sombria lhe falava _"Venha comigo!"_. - Faltando quatro dias para o término das férias Fred saiu com Adriana, foram ver o show da banda preferida dela e a dúvida voltou a pairar na sua cabeça _"Será que ela é parente do Snape?"._


	12. Voltando para Hogwarts

CAP 12 Voltando para Hogwarts 

Giulieta iria para Hogwarts um dia antes da filha, ela arrumou seu malão e na estação se despediu da filha.

Mãe!Até amanhã!.

Até filha!. - Giulieta abraçou a filha e logo depois falou a empregada. – Cuida bem de casa tá Sofia? e por Merlin Adriana vê se não acorda atrasada amanhã!.   
Pode deixar mãe!. - Giulieta entrou no expresso que levava até Hogwarts e quando era onze em ponto o trem partiu, então começou a se lembrar de quando ela e Severo viajaram juntos no trem. Quando eram mais ou menos uma e meia da tarde uma velha gorda passou com um carrinho cheio de doces Giulieta não resistiu e comprou dois pacotes de sapinhos de chocolate. - Conforme o trem ia avançando o dia ia caindo quando ela chegou em Hogsmeade era de noite, Giulieta desceu com seu malão e na plataforma era esperada por duas pessoas. Severo Snape e Minerva McGonagall ela se aproximou dos dois sorrindo e Severo a perguntou educadamente.   
Fez boa viagem?.   
Sim! estou um pouco cansada apenas, não me lembrava da viagem ser tão longa. - E à vez de McGonagall falar. 

Bom então venha conosco Sra.Snape vamos para a carruagem!. - Os três entraram numa carruagem que estava do lado de fora da estação e foram até Hogwarts chegando lá entraram no Salão Principal onde foram recebidos por Dumbledore.

Que bom que chegou Sra.Snape! Deixe seus malões aqui vou pedir aos Elfos domésticos que levem suas coisas para seu aposento, agora vamos jantar!. - Os quatro caminharam até uma mesa onde já sentados estavam o Professor Flitwick, a professora Sprout e Hagrid ao lado dela Hagrid. Giulieta se sentou ao lado de Hagrid e falou.

Olá senhor! Como vai?. - Ela perguntou sorrindo.

Vou bem! a senhora não mudou nada!.

Pois é!. - De repente alguns pratos de ouro começaram a descer e a comida foi sendo servida,McGonagall estava sentada à esquerda de Giulieta e perguntou.

Está contente por estar de volta?.

Muito, muito! A senhora...elegante como sempre professora McGonagall!.

Professora? Nós somos colegas de profissão agora Sra.Snape! E obrigada pelos elogios. - Terminada a janta todos se retiraram para seus aposentos, Severo foi para perto de Giulieta e lhe falou.

Venha! vou lhe mostrar seu aposento. Severo colocou seus braços por cima dos ombros de Giulieta que sentiu novamente o calor de seu amado foram caminhando assim até chegarem na sala de poções. Severo murmurou um feitiço e a porta se abriu, a pegou pelas mãos.- Giulieta ficou na expectativa, quando chegaram no aposento de Severo ele se aproximou dos ouvidos dela e falou sussurrando.

É Aqui ! Ele tirou as mãos dela, ali era o mesmo quarto que ela esteve quando desmaiou, só que dessa vez o quarto estava adornado por centenas de orquídeas, Severo que ainda estava atrás dela a segurou forte pela cintura e falou.

Tomei a liberdade de traze-la pra cá,afinal você ainda é minha esposa mas se não quiser ficar aqui entenderei...Giulieta interrompeu.

Claro que vou ficar aqui,vou ficar com quem amo! Giulieta o olhou com amor, Severo retribuiu e acariciou o rosto de Giulieta e os dois deram um beijo cheio de desejo então Severo tomou a para si, a sua eterna amada ele afastou os cabelos dela e começou a beija-la na nuca, Giulieta sentiu um arrepio gostoso se virou e encarou Severo com seus olhos azuis e quentes e tirou a capa na qual estava vestida e falou.

Eu o amo! desejei tanto esse momento!.

Eu também sempre desejei! Severo lhe falou de modo ofegante enquanto se abraçava nela em seguida a puxou lhe dando mais um beijo quente e arrebatador e então começou a despi-la, Giulieta fazia o mesmo. – Com os dois já nus, Severo começou a beijar com voracidade os seios de Giulieta, que cada vez mais ia ficando excitada e acariciava com força as costas de Severo, de repente ela afastou as pernas sentou na cama e o olhou voraz, Severo também se levantou e com as mãos começou a acariciar a intimidade de sua amada enquanto a beijava ,tirou sua mão e continuou com a boca sentindo sua carne quente e úmida quando Giulieta soltou um gemido. Severo em seguida a deitou novamente na cama olhou nos olhos dela e viu desejo chegou e sussurrou nos ouvidos dela _"Te amo"_ quando se encaixou deliciosamente entre as pernas de sua amada foi a penetrando suave e a segurava com suavidade também nisto ele foi aumentando o ritmo quando gozou junto com Giulieta que sem se importar soltou um gemido alto e gritou o nome de Severo que sem dar sinais de cansaço saiu de cima dela e foi para seu lado ficando atrás dela a pegou com suavidade novamente e foi beijando as suas costas, e acariciava os seios. - Giulieta afastou as pernas mais uma vez e Severo a penetrou e ela mais uma vez gozou.- Depois da noite de amor Giulieta ficou abraçada a Severo e comentou.

Você...eu sempre guardei na minha mente a sua imagem de dezessete anos...é impressionante te ver assim...um homem feito.- Giulieta sorriu e Severo continuou.

Eu também! eu ainda tinha na memória o seu rosto de dezessete anos quando te vi... vi a mulher maravilhosa que você se tornou.- O resto da noite os dois dormiram abraçados e Giulieta quando despertou de manhã pensou ter sonhado mas quando abriu os olhos de vez viu que não era sonho pois aquele não era seu quarto e as orquídeas ainda estavam lá espalhadas mas e Severo? onde ele estava. - Ela se levantou pegou a sua capa quando na porta do quarto surge Severo de roupão verde escuro falando.

Feche os olhos!. - E a olhou sedutor Giulieta riu e falou.

É uma surpresa?. - E o olhou curiosa,Severo se aproximou dela e falou sussurrando em seus.

Venha e mantenha seus olhos fechados!. - Giulieta obedeceu, ele a pegou pelas mãos e a deixou na frente dele,Severo tampou os olhos dela e a conduziu suavemente até a saleta ao lado quando falou.

Agora sim!. -Levemente Severo foi tirando as mãos do rosto de Giulieta, quando ela abriu os olhos viu uma mesa muito decorada com orquídeas iguais as do quarto e café da manhã completo. - Severo foi até a mesa entre xícaras e chaleiras, pegou uma caixinha preta e entregou para Giulieta e falou.

Abra!. - Ela abriu e dentro havia duas alianças de ouro, ele se aproximou dela e pegou a aliança maior estendeu a mão esquerda e pediu. – Coloque!. - Giulieta colocou a aliança no dedo anular de Severo, que em seguida fez o mesmo.

Mas já somos casados? Isso seria uma renovação dos votos?. - Giulieta falou e o beijou em seguida.

Sim isto é uma renovação do nosso amor e desta vez nada vai nos afastar Julinha!.

Julinha?. - Faz muito tempo que ninguém me chama assim!. - Ela emocionada começou a chorar.

Venha! Vamos tomar nosso café antes que esfrie. - Severo a conduziu até a mesa puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse enquanto o casal tomava café, em Londres Adriana acordava e Sofia ia ajudando a arrumar o malão. - Adriana havia combinado de ir junto com Hermione para a estação de King's Cross, terminado o tumulto da arrumação a garota foi tomar café quando eram 10:30 Hermione a chamou.

Adriana vamos!. -Hermione estava bastante animada Adriana saiu de casa carregando um malão pesado e a gaiola com sua coruja _"Allegra",_ depois de colocar seus pertences no porta malas do carro da família Granger seguiu para a estação****

Filha bom ano letivo pra você!. - Falou o pai de Hermione meio desajeitado.

Pode deixar pai, eu vou estudar muito como sempre!. - No burburinho de alunos uma família de cabelos vermelhos surge na plataforma. Molly Weasley tinha vindo trazer Rony e Gina para estação e Fred estava a acompanhando pois ia se despedir de Adriana que quando o viu ficou radiante.

Fred querido! Que bom! Que bom!. - E os dois se beijaram. Molly cumprimentou Adriana e os Granger e Rony ficou perto de Hermione quando perguntou****

O Harry! Cadê?. - Hermione com um ar preocupado respondeu.

É mesmo Rony! Já são dez pras onze e ele ainda não apareceu. Nisso um garoto gordo e desajeitado surgiu no emaranhado de alunos.

Trevo! Fique quieto Trevo!. - O garoto tentava acalmar seu sapo que estava entre as suas mãos quando falou. – Ahhh! olá pessoal!.

Oi Neville!. - Responderam Hermione e Rony juntos. Quando Rony perguntou.

Ué cadê a sua vó?. - Neville ainda desajeitado com Trevo escorregando pelas mãos respondeu.

Está conversando com um amigo de meu pai. - Neville se afastou e neste momento Harry Potter surge na plataforma.

Harry!. - Rony e Hermione gritaram e ele se aproximou dos dois.   
Ufa! até que enfim! Rony olhou o amigo que tinha o rosto sujo e perguntou   
Puxa o que aconteceu?. 

Meu querido Tio Walter, me fez trocar dois pneus que furaram no caminho!.

Putz! Mal em Harry!. - Nisso Gina, Dino, Adriana e Fred se aproximaram do trio os três cumprimentaram a todos e Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos de Adriana se sentia hipnotizado por aqueles olhos negros, tentava disfarçar e olhar pra qualquer coisa, afinal não queria ser flagrado por Fred.

Vamos entrando? Já são 10:57!. - Falou Hermione

É vamos!. - Os alunos entraram e do trem Adriana jogava beijos para Fred depois disso Gina foi procurar um vagão para ficar com Dino e Harry procurava por um também, Rony e Hermione iam ficar no vagão dos monitores, Harry havia achado um pensava que ia ficar sozinho quando na porta surge.

Ad...adri...ana!. - Ela sorriu para ele e perguntou.

Bem... posso ficar aqui? Eu não achei cabine vazia e não quero ficar de vela na cabine da Gina. - Harry ainda atordoado a responde.

Cla...clarooo! ponha seu malão e a gaiola aqui em cima, Harry a ajudou a colocar o malão e a gaiola no compartimento de cima da cabine. Nisso mais uma pessoa chega na porta de modo atrapalhado.

Harry! Que bom! não achei nenhuma cabine vazia ahhh! Simas! Venha! Harry está aqui! Simas Finegann surge ao lado de Neville, Harry os apresenta para Adriana.

Este é Simas Finegann! E ele aponta para um garoto de cabelos loiros. -E este é Neville Longbotton! Harry aponta para o garoto gordo e rosado.

Olá prazer em conhece-los! Eu sou Adriana Scabello.

Olá! Responderam os dois. - Neville a olhou e a achou familiar. O trem começou a andar os quatro sentaram - se então Neville perguntou a garota.

É nova em Hogwarts?. - Ela prontamente respondeu.

Sim! este ano eu vou terminar meus estudos em Hogwarts. E foi a vez de Simas.

Então está no sétimo ano?.

Huhumm! Os dois olhavam admirados.

Puxa pra nós ainda falta um ano, estamos indo pro sexto ano agora Neville falou triste e Simas interveio.

E temos que agüentar as aulas do chato do Snape ainda. - Adriana sentiu-se nervosa ao ouvir este nome e perguntou.

Ele dava aulas lá? Adriana olhou para todos Harry a olhou e falou.

Dava, mas agora a sua mãe vai ficar no lugar dele e torço pra que as aulas de DCAT sejam dadas pelo professor Lupin! Harry falou muito animado Simas e Neville se assustaram e Neville falou.

O Professor Lupin? Mas ele...ele...é!.

Só por que ele é um Lobiosomen Neville? Harry respondeu nervoso e Adriana olhou assustada quando perguntou.

Um professor Lobisomen? Nossa! Harry tratou de deixa-la aliviada.

Quando esta perto da Lua cheia ele fica de licença, ele nunca atacou nenhum aluno na época que tivemos aula com ele, Adriana ficou mais tranqüila então Neville e Simas encheram Adriana de perguntas. - Simas começou.

Então é a sua mãe que vai dar aula de poções? E como ela é? é legal? Adriana riu e falou.

Claro que minha mãe é legal, às vezes tem aquelas chatices de mãe mas é legal. À tarde exatamente às 13:30 a velha gorda passava com seu carrinho cheio de guloseimas e Adriana comprou várias delas.

Hummm! Está uma delícia isso aqui! Nunca tinha comido sapinhos de chocolate. Adriana dava uma grande mordida no doce. Neville curioso perguntou a ela.

Nunca comeu sapinhos de chocolate?.

Não, no Japão não tem sapinhos de chocolate, tem cristais de arroz que é arroz doce com chocolate dentro.

Que legal! Simas falou bem animado. - Harry se manteve mais distante e calado da conversa.

Bem eu vou tomar uma água meninos, Adriana saiu da cabine bebeu sua água e quando estava na porta de volta deu de cara com Draco Malfoy e seus amigos.

Ora vejam quem está aqui? Que bom! Agora posso me divertir!.

Se divertir? Cai fora o mané! Neste momento Harry e os outros vêem o tumulto do lado de fora.

Deixa ela seu imbecil!. - Harry grita.

Ahhh! claro tinha que ser né? amiguinha do Potter!.

Amiga sua é que eu não vou ser nunca seu imbecil !. - Draco chegou perto da garota e ela lhe lançou um feitiço que o deixou se coçando todo.

Não se meta comigo garoto! E lhe lançou um olhar frio.- Harry a vê olhando daquele jeito para Draco, e notou que só havia visto aquele olhar em uma pessoa o professor de poções Severo Snape.


	13. A hora da escolha

CAP 13 A hora da escolha 

Quando os alunos chegaram em Hogsmeade já era de noite e como sempre Hagrid ia chamando os alunos de primeiro ano para se juntar a ele ao ver a cena Simas falou para Adriana.

Bem...apesar de você estar no último ano eu acho que você vai ter que ir com a garotada. - Adriana o olhou e perguntou.

Porque?. - E Harry completou.

Bem é seu primeiro ano aqui então você vai ser selecionada pra ficar em uma das casas, por isso tem que ficar com os mais novos.

Ahhh! Bem se é assim vou indo então?.

Tá!. - Responderam os garotos.

Ahhh!Nos vemos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória!. - Falou Neville animado.

Tá!. - Adriana se afastou deles e foi em direção aos alunos novatos, quando viu um homem gigante, barbudo e muito simpático.

Olá senhor eu sou nova aqui!. - Hagrid a olhou e a achou familiar.

Me chame de Hagrid! Venha entre aqui no barco!. - Adriana entrou e no barco havia uma garotinha loira de chiquinhas, outra ruiva de cabelos lisos e um menino negro. Navegando pelo lago chegaram na escola onde foram recepcionados por uma senhora de chapéu negro e pontudo e trajava um longo vestido verde escuro quando falou.

Obrigada Hagrid por traze-los!. - A senhora juntou todos os alunos e começou a falar. – Alunos sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts! Eu me chamo Minerva McGonagall, sou a Vice Diretora de Hogwarts e Diretora da Grifinória!. - Minerva deu um leve sorriso e continuou.- Bem é sempre bom lhes deixar a par das regras da escola, Hogwarts é divida em quatro casas Grifinória,Sonserina,Corvinal e Lufa-lufa enquanto vocês estiverem aqui defenderão a sua casa, ganhando pontos mas um deslize pode faze-los perder os pontos... – Após uma breve ela falou. - Muito bem!Peço que aguardem em apenas alguns minutos começaremos a seleção das casas!. - Adriana ficou ali esperando e pensando na sua mãe "_em que parte do castelo ela estaria agora?"_ pensou. - Giulieta estava sentada, na mesa dos professores estava ao lado de Severo quando falou.

Daqui a pouco Adriana vai entrar!. - Giulieta falou animada para Severo.

Confesso que estou nervoso, ela irá me ver aqui!. - Nisso os alunos mais velhos iam chegando e sentando nas mesas de suas casas Rony,Harry e Hermione chegaram quando Rony viu Severo conversando com Giulieta de modo animador como ele nunca tinha visto antes.

Credoooooo! Não acredito? Ele nem foi embora! E tá arrastando asa pra moça do lado dele!. - Harry olhou a cena também e falou.

Ué mas se a mãe da Adriana é quem vai dar aula de poções? então Snape vai dar aula de...

DCAT!. - Hermione respondeu prontamente.

Putz! Não acredito!Rony bradou quando Hermione olhou para ele e falou.

Bem já estamos acostumados com ele fazer o que? Pior que a Umbridge não deve ser!. - Rony e Harry ficaram inconformados. - De repente Minerva McGonagall entra no Salão Principal com um pergaminho nas mãos e começa a chamar os nomes o primeiro foi Edward Alder, um garotinho de cabelos castanhos e sardas entra senta no banquinho e Minerva coloca o chapéu quando este fala.

Lufa-Lufa! Da mesa da Lufa-Lufa ouve-se muitas palmas. - A segunda a ser chamada foi Eva Bans a garota loira que veio com Adriana no barco.

Corvinal!. - E a garota se dirigiu até a mesa de sua casa o garoto negro que também veio com Adriana no barco foi chamado o nome dele era Charles Carlson e foi para a Grifinória. - Adriana estava distraída olhando para o quadro onde um homem gordo tocava uma lira desafinada e então ela foi chamada.

Adriana Scabello Snape!. - Ela entrou no Salão quando Harry e Rony à olharam espantados e o restante dos alunos no Salão também. - McGonagall colocou o chapéu na menina quando este falou.

Hummm! Astuta! Ambiciosa! Sabe bem o que quer! Não tenho dúvidas, Sonserina!. -Vários aplausos vieram da mesa da Sonserina menos de Draco e seus dois amigos já Severo aplaudiu triunfante. - Adriana encaminhou-se a mesa da Sonserina e acenou para a mesa da Grifinória e foi se sentar. - Rony com uma cara abestada fala para Hermione e Harry.

Ela é a filha do...do... então a moça que tá do lado do Professor Snape deve ser a... – Hermione interrompeu.

Mãe dela e esposa do professor e a nova professora de poções. – Respondeu Hermione sem espanto quando Rony completou atônito.

...pobre Fred onde ele foi se meter!. - Harry também abobalhado fala.

Eu...eu sabia...sabia que conhecia aquele rosto a filha...filha do Snape!. - A única que não esboçou surpresa foi Hermione.

E você sabia o tempo todo e não disse nada Mione?. - Perguntou Rony a garota respondeu normalmente.

Bem vocês descobriram naturalmente não foi? E além do mais Adriana me pediu segredo. -Rony olhou -a bravo.

Você de segredinhos com a filha do seboso?. - Ela enganou a gente esse tempo todo! Nem falou que o pai dela era ele!. - Hermione ralhou com Rony.

E daí? É direito dela...agora ela ruim só porque é filha do Snape e foi pra Sonserina? Ahhh Rony sinceramente! Poupe-me!. - Rony fica quieto,Harry permanece mergulhado em seus pensamentos entre eles Adriana e mesmo sabendo que ela era filha de Snape e namorada de seu amigo Fred, ele não conseguia tira-la da cabeça. - Adriana já sentada nem tinha reparado ainda em todo o Salão Principal, ainda não havia visto na mesa dos professores sua mãe sentada ao lado de seu pai quando a seleção dos alunos terminou Dumbledore se levantou para fazer seu discurso.

Alunos! Este ano acontecerão algumas mudanças temos dois novos professores!.

O professor Severo Snape agora ensinará DCAT e sua esposa a Sra Giulieta Scabello Snape dará aulas de Poções. – Dumbledore falou aquilo na maior naturalidade o casal se levantou e olhou os alunos normalmente, viram que todos eles portavam uma expressão de espanto e Dumbldore sem se importar continuou. - Ahhh! teremos um Baile de Haloween!. - Os alunos continuavam espantados demais para pensar em Baile de Haloween todos ficaram pasmos em saber que o solitário e rabugento professor de poções, era casado e tinha uma filha. - Draco se vira para a garota e começa a agrada-la.

Desculpa viu! Eu fui muito grosso com você! Ainda mais que você é a filha do Professor Snape o diretor da nossa casa. - Adriana o olhou com desdém e o interrompeu.

Huhumm! Olha só querendo me agradar né? Bem se você quiser mesmo, pode começar fazendo minhas lições da aula de poções tá? E aproveita também pra ver se eu to lá na esquina? Escuta aqui o comédia eu tenho mais o que fazer tá? Vai garoto vaza, vaza!. - Adriana não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz, em seu íntimo gostava de estar na casa na qual seu pai havia estudado, mas sentia dentro de si uma enorme raiva, a raiva que tinha do pai por ele te-lá abandonado da mesa dos professores Giulieta e Severo avistaram a filha e notaram um ar de tristeza na garota.

Parece que ela não gostou de ter ido para Sonserina?. - Severo falou frio.

Não acho... acho que ela está confusa com os sentimentos dela em relação a você é isso!. -Giulieta falou suave. – Ela te ama! Eu sei que ama! Mas no momento a raiva esta falando mais alto!.

Depois do jantar como sempre todos foram para seus Salões Comunais, Adriana estava a caminho do seu quando uma aglomeração de alunos da Sonserina do sexto ano liderados por Draco Malfoy se aproximou dela e começaram a olha-la curiosos e ela raivosa falou.

Que foi? Nunca viram não? Seus idiotas!. - Adriana saiu correndo sem direção quando encontrou a mãe na porta de uma sala e gritou brava.

Eu vou embora daqui! Acho que minha cota de estudos já deu, eu já tenho 17 e não preciso mais! Eu odeio esse lugar! Só porque sou filha daquele lá esses alunos da Sonserina ficam me bajulando!. - Giulieta olhava a filha com pena.

Calma filha!calma!.

Calma? Calma?Eu quero sair desse lugar! Cadê meu malão? . - Neste momento da porta da sala surge Severo que olha para a menina e pergunta para a esposa.

O que houve?. - Então ele vê na filha o mesmo olhar que ele costumeiramente lançava para os alunos.

Parece que mexeram com ela. – Giulieta fala afirmativa. - Severo olha a filha e a pergunta.

Foram os Grifinórios que mexeram com você?. - Adriana o olhava com mais raiva ainda e não abriu a boca. – Vamos! Diga? Muda a senhorita não é eu ouvi os seus gritos. - Severo falou tremendo os lábios e olhando da mesma forma que ela então Adriana finalmente falou.

Não...foi na porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, ficaram me olhando como se eu tivesse três olhos e me bajulando! Só porque sou sua fi...sua fi...lha!.

Giulieta fique aqui!. - Eu vou acompanhar Adriana até o Salão Comunal!. - Giulieta concordou com a cabeça Severo olhou para filha ainda raivosa e falou. – Você mocinha vai me acompanhar querendo ou não!. - Ele a pegou pelas mãos com força e a conduziu em silêncio para a porta do Salão Comunal no caminho foi falando.

Que atitudes são essas? Querer ir embora assim antes de por o barco no mar com medo de que ele afunde? Isso não é atitude de um Sonserino. – Adriana falou respondona.

Tô me lixando! To nem aí! Dane-se!. – Severo falou.

Dane-se?. – Olhou-a friamente só como ele sabia fazer e falou.

Daqui você só sai formada mocinha! Onde você quer chegar se fazendo de rebeldezinha? Tem muito o que aprender. – Adriana viu que seu pai não estava brincando então resolveu ficar quieta então Severo falou a senha para entrar.

_Astúcia!_ A porta de pedra do Salão se abriu e os dois entraram. – Pronto!. - Adriana se virou e subiu as escadas do Salão Comunal em direção ao seu quarto sem olhar para trás Severo voltou para seu quarto onde Giulieta o esperava apreensiva.

Como foi?. - Severo a olhou com normalidade.

Não foi!. - Ela simplesmente se virou subiu pro quarto dela sem olhar para trás me lembro de ter feito isso com meu pai uma vez.

Ela teve a quem puxar! Giulieta sorriu para Severo. Naquela noite Adriana havia sonhado que estava com Fred quando Fred lhe fala com uma voz rouca e fria._Una-se a mim e terá o que quiser!_ Ela acordou ainda de madrugada e demorou muito para recuperar o sono.

De manhã no Salão Comunal quando Adriana desceu o restante dos alunos ainda a olhava com curiosidade mas ela nem ligou foi em direção ao Salão Principal sem dar bola pra ninguém. - Quando chegou lá a primeira coisa que fez foi cumprimentar Hermione que estava sentada perto de Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil.

Oi Hermione!. - Lilá e Parvati a olharam feio.

Oi Adriana! Se acostumando com Hogwarts?.

É tentado! Onde estão os meninos?.

Estão vindo...ahhh! olha eles!. - Os dois chegaram Rony ficou incomodado com a presença de Adriana na mesa da Grifinória e a cumprimentou com um fraco bom dia, Harry a cumprimentou com um tímido sorriso.

Bom eu sei que estou numa casa diferente mas quero continuar amiga de vocês!. – Hermione sorriu e falou eloquente.

Mas é claro que vai continuar nossa amiga!. - Adriana ficou contente e voltou para a mesa da Sonserina se sentou e a seu lado estava Pansy Parkinson que lhe falou com uma voz pastosa.

Não devia conversar com aqueles grifinórios, ainda mais você sendo filha do Professor Snape o diretor da nossa casa!. - Adriana a olhou fria e falou.

Eu converso com quem me der na telha e você não tem nada a ver com isso, tá querida?. – Seu riso cínico logo se desfez e ela falou para Pansy. - Cuida da sua vida!. - Pansy então falou.

Só estou querendo ajudar!. - Adriana nem olhou para a garota nisto os monitores estavam passando distribuindo os horários, - Adriana checou enquanto dava uma colherada no mingau de aveia. Sua primeira aula do dia seria História da Magia com professor Binns, depois teria Transfiguração, a aula de Poções com sua mãe seria nas quartas e nas quintas,as de DCAT seriam as primeiras da quarta e da sexta.

Na sua primeira aula tudo transcorreu bem os Sonserinos do sétimo ano não a incomodaram Bernold Gamorra um aluno também do sétimo ano se sentou ao seu lado e começou a puxar conversa.

Não se preocupe ninguém mais irá incomodá-la!.

Tomara! Não agüento mais ver todo mundo me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração e puxando meu saco!Só porque sou filha do Diretor da Sonserina. - E sorriu de leve para Bernold.

Amigos então?. - Bernold lhe estendeu as mãos.

Huhumm!. -Em seguida ela apertou as mãos dele. No fim da aula Patrícia Scott uma garota loira de olhos verdes e namorada de Bernold também veio falar com ela.

Não se preocupe eu sou monitora da Sonserina e se ver algum aluno principalmente se for um Grifinório te chateando eu aviso o seu pai.

Obrigada! Mas espero não precisar!. - Adriana tentava se acostumar com a nova vida em menos de dois meses ela mudou de país, de escola descobriu que seu pai estava vivo ela gostava de Hogwarts mas o que incomodava era a presença de seu pai e não a agradava ver sua mãe junto dele. - Já Giulieta era felicidade pura afinal tinha a sua família unida novamente e falou a Severo quando deitados na cama.

Você quer mudar pra casa no feriado de Natal Severo? agora que a gente tá junto de novo!.

Bem é difícil, abandonar este lugar depois de tanto tempo vivendo aqui eu criei minha própria rotina, meu mundo!.

Eu sei que não é fácil, mas poxa eu quero você comigo numa casa confortável, porque aqui não é um lugar dos melhores concorda?.

Realmente fazer você viver aqui não é confortável! Mas gostaria de me mudar definitivamente depois que Adriana se formar.

Não que aqui seja muito ruim mas viver numa escola é estranho!. - Giulieta fez uma careta.

Eu me acostumei... com tudo os alunos insuportáveis, a solidão!. -Giulieta abraçou Severo mais apertado e falou.

Não diga mais isso! Agora a gente tá junto de novo e vamos tratar de dormir que amanhã tem aula. – Severo lhe sorriu e falou malicioso.

Tem certeza que quer dormir?. – Giulieta sorriu e falou.

Ahhh! danado!.


	14. A primeira aula de DCAT

CAP 14 A primeira aula de DCAT 

Adriana às vezes ainda se perdia pela escola, quando estava subindo para ir a Biblioteca pegou a escada errada e foi parar próxima a sala de Sibila Trelawney a mesma caminhava a esmo pelo corredor quando viu a menina a olhou através dos enormes óculos e lhe disse.   
- Pobre menina! Cuidado ódio demais faz mal!. - Adriana havia entendido o recado e Sibila ainda a olhava etérea e continuou. – Tome cuidado para não perder as pessoas que você ama! Abra o seu coração! Adriana gritou.   
Para! Para tá? quem sabe de mim sou eu sua louca! Eu não vou perdoar ele se isso que você tá dizendo? eu não vou!. - Ela saiu correndo até que conseguiu encontrar o caminho da Biblioteca, Hermione estava lá e Adriana foi em sua direção.   
Hermione que bom que está aqui! eu...eu encontrei uma louca num corredor perto da Torre Norte com um óculos enorme e me disse um monte de besteiras, Adriana falou num tom baixo.   
Ahhh! Não ligue Sibila Trelawney só diz besteira. 

Mas ela falou num tom tão sério?.

Humpfff! Pra impressionar mesmo mas a mim ela não engana. - Neste momento ouve-se um Plofttttt! Era Neville que carregava uma pilha de livros e deixou cair à metade por causa do barulho Madame Pince chamou a atenção do garoto que com a mesma pilha arrumada foi em direção a Hermione viu Adriana e falou sem graça.

Hermione eu não estou conseguindo fazer a redação que o Professor Snape pediu sobre Maldições zumbificantes. - Hermione olhou dizendo.

A minha eu já terminei e eu te ajudo no que precisar!. - Adriana ficou com eles ia pegar um livro de Poções Celtas nisto Parvati e Lilá chegaram cumprimentaram Hermione e Neville e olharam Adriana de esguelha e ela falou.

Eu não mordo tá?. - Parvati e Lilá se sentaram perto dela e sem jeito os cinco ficaram em silêncio até chegar Draco junto de Crable e Goyle mas pela primeira vez ele deixou a turma de Grifinórios quieta, pois ele viu que Adriana estava lá e sabia que se ele mexesse com ela Snape com certeza ia deixa-lo em detenção.

Harry há algumas semanas não havia mais tido sonhos com a tal voz feminina,mas numa noite ele se deitou e começou a pegar no sono e se viu em um corredor ouvindo uma voz feminina suave.

Harry! Aqui! Aqui!. - De repente a voz ficava mais grave e rouca e começou a falar. – Mate-a! Mate a mestiça!Ele acordou suado com dor na cicatriz e Adriana também acordou assustada.

Na quarta finalmente Adriana teria uma aula com seu pai, isto estava lhe causando um misto de raiva e ansiedade. Ela entrou na sala se sentou ao lado de Thomas Cox ,um bonito rapaz loiro alto e atacante do time da Sonserina. Adriana estava tirando o livro quando escuta a porta se abrir e som de passos pesados, era ele. Severo olhou firme para os alunos e falou.

Abram seus livros, página 432 em Princípios Avançados de proteção! Todos abriram e ele dirigiu o seu olhar frio a Adriana que lhe retribuiu da mesma forma, então ele virou-se de costas para a classe e deu um riso leve. – Alunos! Antes de entrarmos em Princípios de Proteção Avançada relembraremos o tópico sobre patronos, creio que no ano passado tiveram aula sobre isso?. -Thomas Cox levantou o braço esquerdo e falou.

Não professor, não tivemos aulas sobre Patronos a professora Umbridge não nos deu por medida de segurança dos alunos!.

Humpfff! Bom mas todos aqui já ouviram falar em Patronos não é?Todos responderam positivamente. - Adriana gostou da explicação do pai sobre Patronos, ela mesmo já tendo tido aulas sobre este assunto em sua escola no Japão. - No final da aula ele chamou a filha.

Adriana! preciso falar com você! Ela o olhou e tratou de obedecer, então Severo começou. – Tem tido sonhos estranhos ultimamente?Adriana olhou espantada e pensou _"Como? Como ele sabe?"_.

Não! E não te interessam os meus sonhos! Vai catar coquinho!. - Adriana saiu correndo mas Severo a alcançou e segurou forte no braço direito da filha e a encarou friamente.

Menos 10 pontos sua insolente! Respeite-me!.

Respeitar você? Rá..rá..rá! Você não me respeitou esses anos todos e agora quer eu respeite você?. – Severo a olhava friamente e ela continuou. -Minha mãe você engambela mais eu não!. – Severo falou.

Tome cuidado com seu orgulho ele pode leva-la a ruína!. -Adriana arregalou os olhos com medo e gritou.

Eu não acredito em você!. - Ela se soltou do pai e foi embora voltou chorando para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina não foi almoçar. -Thomas a viu chegando e foi ver o que era.

O que foi Adriana?.

Nada! Só quero ficar sozinha!. -Thomas foi para outro canto do Salão e a viu subindo para os dormitórios. Adriana começou a escrever para Fred e lhe contou tudo o que estava sentindo na carta. Ela saiu do Salão Comunal e foi direto para o Corujal, pegou _"Allegra"_ e a despachou.- Fred dois dias depois recebeu a carta em casa, leu e ficou atordoado _"Filha dele! Ela é filha dele!"._- Jorge viu a cara de tristeza do irmão e perguntou.

Ei! O que é isso rapaz? Que cara é essa?.

A Adriana é filha do Snape!. - Jorge arregalou os olhos.

Credo! Você tá brincado?. - Fred ainda triste respondeu.

Não to não! Olha a carta!. - Jorge leu tudo e ficou abobado.

Não sei que vou fazer!. - Jorge sentou-se ao lado do irmão e falou.

Você a ama não ama?. - Fred olhou para o irmão e respondeu.

Amo! Amo muito! Pô ela é muito legal!. - Jorge bateu as mãos nos ombros de Fred.

Então! Pra que ficar se grilando? E daí que ela é filha do seboso? Ela é legal, é super divertida! E gosta pra caramba de você se não, não tinha te mandado essa carta.

É verdade!. - Fred naquele mesmo dia mandou uma carta de volta a Adriana falando que iria se encontrar com ela em Hogsmeade.


	15. Hogsmeade

**_CAP 15 Hogsmeade_**

Outubro chegou gelado, o vento cortante atrapalhava o treino dos alunos no Quadribol o primeiro jogo seria entre Lufa-lufa e Sonserina. - Em seu primeiro final de semana em Hogsmeade Adriana foi se encontrar com Fred na porta da Dedosdemel ela o esperava e estava junto de Harry, Rony, Hermione seus pais tinham ido também mas Severo e Giulieta estavam caminhando mais próximos do Três Vasouras abraçados para se esquentar e começaram relembrar.

Lembra Severo do nosso primeiro passeio aqui?.

Lembro! Você estava linda! Mesmo com aquela capa da Grifinória!.

Seu bobo!. - Giulieta sorriu e Severo continuou.

E o seu gato _"Pingo"_?. - Giulieta olhou triste e falou.

Meses depois de você ter me deixado, eu sai da Suíça e deixei ele com meu irmão, ele me fazia lembrar de você e...eu...eu estava tão transtornada que não sabia o que estava fazendo e...bem sei que um ano depois ele faleceu,tadinho!eu sei que eu não devia ter feito isso com ele mas eu fiquei tão abalada que nos primeiros anos de vida da Adriana quem mais cuidou dela realmente foram a minha mãe e a minha irmã. - Severo chegou perto dela e a beijou. Nisso na porta da Dedosdemel Fred já havia chegado e foi caminhar sozinho com Adriana.

Já está bem querida?.

Já! Mas ele esta aqui passeando com a minha mãe!.

É?. - Fred olhou a preocupado e ela lhe respondeu.

Não me olhe assim! Se ele implicar com você vai se ver comigo!. - Fred mais aliviado falou para Adriana.

Ei! Eu conheço um lugar mais afastado, vamos? Adriana o olhou e respondeu.

Claro!. - Os dois caminharam abraçados até um campo afastado do vilarejo onde havia uma pequena gruta, os dois entraram lá e ele começou a beija-la e depois a perguntou.

Você já...?. - Ela sorriu e respondeu.

Já! Você se importa?. – Fred falou.

Não porque também não é a minha primeira vez. – Os dois começaram se beijar novamente quando ouviram um barulho e Adriana falou.

Quem está aí?. – Draco Malfoy mais Crablle e Goyle apareceram na entrada da gruta e o loiro falou.

Ora!A filha do Snape namorando um pobretão e ainda por cima Grifinório? Que patético! Seu pai sabe disso? Se não sabe encarregarei de contar a ele!. – Adriana nem ligou e falou.

Vai!Tô nem aí! Seu baba ovo. – Draco saiu da gruta ela voltou seus olhos para Fred e ele lhe falou.

Ele sabe que nós estamos juntos?.

Acho que sim! Minha mãe deve ter contado pra ele...ahhh! quem se importa?. – Fred ainda à olhava preocupado e falou novamente.

Será que ele vai criar empecilhos pra nós? sabe querer nos separar? Porque eu não sou rico e não estudei na Sonserina!.

Ahhh! nada a ver! Ele não vai fazer isso. - Adriana sorriu os dois começaram a se beijar novamente, os beijos foram ficando mais intensos quando Fred se afastou e falou.

Acho melhor não arriscar vai que seu pai aparece aqui e pega a gente no rala e rola?aí é que ele não vai gostar mesmo.

Humm é melhor não arriscar mesmo, vamos voltar pra cidade então?. – Fred concordou e os dois saíram da gruta em direção a cidade. – Quando chegaram lá havia uma aglomeração de alunos olhavam uma briga. O casal viu Harry e Rony xingarem Draco, Goyle e Crable.

Harry, Rony! Parem! Parem! Com isso!. -Hermione pedia sem sucesso.

Fica quieta Granger sangue ruim!Vamos Potter!Venha!. - Draco lançou um feitiço que foi bem no estomago de Harry, Rony avança em Draco e lhe lança outro feitiço deixando Draco cheio de pus no rosto,Goyle dá uma rasteira em Rony, nisso Simas Finnegan também entra na briga e dá uma rasteira em Crable. De repente do meio dos alunos uma voz grave se pronunciou.

O que está acontecendo por aqui?. - Era Severo Snape que viu Draco caído no chão e foi ajuda-lo. Draco então começou sua ladainha.

Foram esses...esses grifinórios!. - Giulieta que estava acompanhada de Severo foi até Harry e Rony perguntando.

Quem começou a confusão?.

Foi o Malfoy claro!. – Respondeu Rony nisto Giulieta e Severo saíram acompanhados dos alunos que se meteram na confusão o restante ficou aproveitando os últimos instantes da visita em Hogsmeade e Fred então se despediu de Adriana.

Bom Adriana! Eu já vou indo!.

Uma pena! A gente se vê tão pouco!.- Os dois deram um beijo de despedida e Adriana voltou para Hogwarts. Quando chegou encontrou Harry vindo da Ala Hospitalar.

Harry! Você está melhor?. - Harry ao ouvir a voz dela sentiu o coração disparar.

É...eu...eu estou!Tirando a detenção que vou cumprir com seu pai amanhã. - Adriana fez uma expressão de raiva.

Pena que quando eu cheguei lá a briga já tava acontecendo, eu...eu não ia deixar aquele loiro azedo lançar feitiços em você. - Harry olhava vidrado para Adriana.

É? mesmo você sendo da Sonserina?.

Ué? Mesmo sendo da Sonserina sim, eu não gosto que maltratem meus amigos. - Adriana aproximou-se de Harry o abraçou bem forte e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, Harry sentiu um enorme calor lhe invadir, sentiu vontade de agarra-la e beija-la mas sabia que não podia, ela era proibida para ele, era a namorada de Fred.


	16. O pesadelo

CAP 16 O pesadelo 

Naquele mesmo dia já um pouco próximo do Salão Principal Harry encontrou Cho Chang que veio também lhe perguntar como ele estava se sentindo.

Está muito machucado Harry?.

Não! Já estou melhor. - Respondeu com normalidade.

Que bom! Bom eu tenho que ir, Tchau Harry!.

Tchau! Cho.

Harry nem acreditou, falou com Cho normalmente sem gaguejar e ficar tremulo mas com Adriana tinha sido diferente, tinha sido especial e sofria por isso. _"Pare de pensar nela! Pare de pensar nela!"_.Nos dias que se passaram Harry andava muito distraído e na aula de poções picou pedaços grandes de camomila para a poção da vitalidade.

Harry? Harry?. - Ele de repente despertou e viu Giulieta o encarando.

Desculpa professora o que a senhora perguntou?. -Giulieta o olhou e sorriu.

Harry preste mais atenção se não a sua poção vai desandar!.

Tá!. - Rony que estava a seu lado perguntou.

É mesmo Harry você anda tão distraído, o que foi?.

Nada...nada não Rony!.

Nada é? Humpfff! Sei!. -Terminada a aula Hermione comenta com os amigos.

Nossa ela realmente ensina bem!.- Rony olhou resmungão para Hermione.

Também ela te deu a maior nota da sala na redação sobre o Aloe!. - Hermione se emburrou saiu correndo dos corredores das masmorras e foi em direção à Sala de Transfiguração.

Eu só disse a verdade Harry,não sei porque ela ainda fica emburrada?. - Harry nem escutou o amigo seus pensamentos estavam em...

Oi Harry! Adriana e mais dois sonserinos vinham na direção deles ela teria aula de poções.

O...O…Oiii!. - Harry sentia-se derretendo.

Oi Rony! Fala pra sua mãe que eu adorei os Muffins que ela me mandou, estavam uma delícia!.

Pode deixar eu falo sim!. – Adriana sorriu mais uma vez e Harry fez uma cara abobalhada.

Bem tenho que ir,vou ter aulas agora com minha mãe! Beijos meninos!. - Adriana sorriu para os dois foi para dentro da classe quando Rony falou enquanto ele e Harry caminhavam.

Nossa! nem parece que ela é filha do Snape, ela tão simpática com a gente né Harry?Harry? O Harry?.

Hã? Que foi?.

Que foi?Pergunto eu! Eu quero saber o que anda acontecendo com você cara? A cicatriz voltou a doer?. - Harry não iria de forma alguma contar para o amigo que estava apaixonado por Adriana, ele não queria estragar a amizade que tinha com Rony mas resolveu contar para ele sobre os sonhos que tinha tido.

Credo Harry! Matar uma mestiça? Quem será ela? Você conseguiu ver?.

Não! Mas tenho certeza que a voz era dele Voldemort. - Ao ouvir tal nome Rony arregalou os olhos e ficou mais branco do que já era e repetiu.

Cre...cre...credo Harry! Rony fazia uma careta de medonha.

Rony e Hermione ainda continuavam meio brigados ela estava sentando com Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, quando no fim da aula de Transfiguração Minerva McGonagall lembrou.

Caros alunos! O Baile de Haloween está chegando! bem quero lembrar a vocês que precisam escolher seus pares para o Baile,certo?. -Todos responderam animados.

Certo!. - Os alunos saíram animados menos Rony e Harry quando Rony comentou.

Droga! Quem eu vou convidar este ano? Não quero dançar com a Padma Patil!. Harry naquela noite ainda não havia tido pesadelos ele primeiro sonhou que estava dançando com Adriana, que ia chegando cada vez mais perto dela quando ia lhe dar um beijo Fred se aproxima furioso gritando _ "Por que fez isso comigo?Seu canalha eu confiei em você! Por que?"_. - Logo depois desse sonho, ele se viu numa sala escura ouviu uma risada pesada e triunfante, foi até um corredor velho com paredes azuis petróleo e da sala principal sobre a luz fraca ele viu a mãe de Adriana caindo no chão toda machucada e gritando _"Me ajuda! Estou morrendo! Me ajuda!"._

Nãoooooo!. -Tanto Harry como Adriana acordaram gritando, na Torre da Grifinória , os rapazes que dormiam junto com Harry resolveram chamar por McGonagall, no Salão da Sonserina fizeram o mesmo chamaram por Severo Snape.

O que houve?. - Severo perguntou friamente para a filha que continuava absorta e ele perguntou novamente. – O que houve?. - Ela olhou para o pai e começou a acariciar as mãos dele e falou desnorteada.

Ando tendo pesadelos, são reais demais! Eu tenho medo!. - As lágrimas começaram a rolar do rosto dela e Severo cara a cara com sua filha falou.

Eu lhe ajudarei! Me procure depois das aulas na sala de poções, esteja lá amanhã às 19:00! Se a senhorita não for seus pesadelos continuarão! Aí nada poderei fazer se eles tomarem proporções perigosas demais. - Adriana assustada ainda apenas afirmou com a cabeça e falou.

Eu queria ficar perto da minha mãe eu...eu tenho medo de ter pesadelo de novo. - Severo lhe estendeu a mão, Adriana segurou na mão do pai e foi com ele para a sala de poções na saleta onde Snape tinha a mesa de diretor, num canto ele conjurou um saco de dormir para a filha quando ela perguntou.

Cadê a minha mãe?.

Está dormindo!. - Snape respondeu falando baixo.

Eu quero ver ela por favor?. - Severo levou a filha até seu quarto e lá Adriana viu a mãe dormindo a sono solto e perguntou com voz baixa para o pai.

Porque nunca foi procurar a gente? Eu só queria entender isto.

Eu...eu achava que sua mãe e você não iam me perdoar, por eu não ter acreditado nela e também eu não ia agüentar o desprezo de sua mãe se eu fosse procurá-las mas foi o contrario ela me recebeu muito bem ao contrario de você... - Adriana saiu do quarto e ela e Severo voltaram para a saleta.

Pra mim é muito confuso ainda porque você podia ter procurado a gente sem medo, tente se colocar no meu lugar? Se você descobrisse que seu pai estava vivo mas ele não foi procurar por você? Você não podia esperar de mim a mesma atitude da minha mãe, porque não indo me procurar esses anos todos pra mim passa a impressão de você me odeia. - Adriana o olhava triste para o pai enquanto mexia sem parar as mãos dentro do bolso do pijama quando ele lhe falou.

Existem pessoas que mesmo convivendo no mesmo lugar não se procuram, meu pai nunca procurou saber das coisas que eu gostava, o que me chateava, nunca conversei com ele da maneira que estamos conversamos agora, de uma maneira limpa, franca eu sei que não posso chegar pra você e falar simplesmente _"sinto muito"_ por todas as coisas que causei a você e sua mãe, mas coloque-se no meu lugar também? Sempre fui uma criança e um adolescente rejeitado, eu sei que até hoje não sou uma pessoa fácil e a únicas pessoas que não se importavam com a minha aparência e meu jeito foi a minha mãe e a Giulieta. A sua mãe foi a minha primeira namorada, então comecei a ter medo de perde-la, fiquei mais inseguro quando soube que Sirius Black gostava dela também ainda mais ele sempre foi o mais galante da escola então na minha cabeça se eu descuidasse dela ela ia me trocar por ele, hoje eu sei que não ia mas na época isso me martirizava sei que agi errado quando duvidei de sua mãe mas eu não sabia como agir naquela época de forma que de tanto não querer perde-la eu a perdi. - Adriana olhou o pai sem jeito e o abraçou meio sem jeito também.

Eu...eu vou dormir amanhã tenho prova de Transfiguração, vai ser barra!. -Adriana deitou-se e dormiu profundamente na manhã seguinte foi acordada pela mãe.

Filha bom dia!. - Giulieta sorriu para Adriana ainda deitada no saco de dormir.

Mãe?.

Vem tomar café!. - Adriana se levantou foi até a mesa onde Severo já estava sentado se servindo quando perguntou.

Da pra tomar café aqui?. – Severo respondeu.

Sim eu pedi aos Elfos domésticos que trouxessem o café pra cá. - Adriana começou a se servir meio desajeitada quando Giulieta se sentou e falou.

Que bonito! Estamos tomando café juntos pela primeira vez! Giulieta sorriu e continuou. – Eu sempre sonhei com isso e agora virou realidade!. – A minha família!. - Giulieta começou a se servir.

Adriana terminou seu café ia voltar para seu dormitório da Sonserina para trocar de roupa e ir para as aulas quando se despediu da mãe.

Tchau mãe! Ela foi até a mãe e lhe beijou no rosto.

Tchau pai! E fez o mesmo em Severo e saiu correndo.

Não acredito? O que deu nela?. - Giulieta perguntou segurando as mãos de Severo.

Tivemos uma conversa de pai e filha, acho que agora as coisas irão entrar nos eixos. – Severo sorriu quando uma coruja chegou até eles pela pequena janela da saleta. Giulieta pegou a coruja abriu o pergaminho e viu o nome de Severo. – Pra você querido!. - Severo abriu, leu e falou.

Dumbledore quer me ver, preciso ir!. - E beijou a esposa docemente chegando na sala de Dumbledore, ele se sentou então o diretor começou a falar.

Você precisa ajudar o Harry Potter novamente Severo!. - Severo olhou Dumbledore friamente e perguntou.

O Lord tem o perturbado novamente?.

Sim a ele e a sua...Severo não deixou Dumbledore terminar.

Minha filha! Ontem ela estava muito transtornada!. - Dumbledore então retomou a conversa.

Então! Você precisa retomar as aulas de Oclumência com Harry e dar aulas pra sua filha. Severo respondeu frio.

Potter não quer ser ajudado, eu tentei mas ele não aprendeu nada do que lhe passei, já a minha filha... ela é de minha inteira responsabilidade e eu farei o possível e o impossível por ela!.

Severo! ajude Harry, ele é o mais afetado pelas ações de Voldemort!. - Severo viu a seriedade no olhar de Dumbledore e então respondeu.

Está certo! Mas ele terá que se esforçar mais! Afinal não tenho tempo a perder com ele Diretor.

Terminada a aula de DCAT da turma do sexto ano, Harry escutou a voz fria de Severo lhe chamando.

Potter!. - Harry se virou e temeroso foi até a mesa do professor.

Sim? professor!. - Harry o fitava apreensivo.

Dumbledore conversou comigo e me disse que seus pesadelos voltaram! Harry ao ouvir aquilo pensou _"Droga, por que Dumbledore tinha que contar?"_.

Sim voltaram!.

Vá na minha sala às 19:00 hoje e concentre-se! Não quero novamente perder tempo com o senhor.

Está bem!. - Harry saiu da sala e estava sendo esperado por Hermione e Rony que tinham feito as pazes novamente.

E aí cara? O que ele queria?.- Rony perguntou apreensivo.

Queria falar sobre as aulas de Oclumência e foi a vez de Hermione.

Que bom! Ele voltou atrás e vai te ajudar de novo!. - Hermione sorriu para o amigo.


	17. O Baile de Halloween

CAP 17 As novas aulas de oclumência   
Conforme o combinado Harry e Adriana apareceram na sala de poções às 19:00, Harry ao ver Adriana na sala sentiu o coração saltar acelerado.   
Harry! Oi! Que faz aqui?.   
Eu...eu...vim...Neste momento Severo entra na sala e os cumprimenta.   
Boa Noite!. - Severo olhou para os dois e continuou. – Bem, o motivo de vocês estarem aqui é o mesmo Severo fez silêncio e retomou falando uma única palavra. – Voldemort!. - Adriana arregalou os olhos. – Vocês precisam fechar a mente, principalmente você Potter! Aproveite essa nova chance. - Severo o olhou frio. – Potter venha!. - Harry se aproximou do professor quando este lançou o feitiço. – Legilimens! Harry nem teve tempo para se defender e Severo via lembranças do garoto viu quando Tia Petúnia o obrigou a dormir na garagem no chão frio quando voltou ao normal ele olhou para Adriana e falou.- Legilimens! Mais uma vez Severo lia a mente mas aquela era especial pois era a de sua filha, ele viu uma cena de Natal onde ao fundo se ouvia risos e pessoas felizes menos Adriana que estava sentada triste na escada de sua casa segurando uma boneca e sua mãe vinha lhe consolar. "– Não fique triste querida, seu pai está olhando por nós!.- Quando terminou Severo se aproximou de Harry e falou.   
Não aprendeu mesmo o que lhe ensinei Potter? Quando o ataquei você nem se defendeu? Como quer se livrar de Voldemort hein?. – Vamos mais uma vez! Severo repetiu a dose, Harry conseguiu se dominar, Adriana também conseguiu por um momento bloquear a mente e foi invadida por lembranças de seu pai viu um garoto de cabelos negros e pele muito branca dentro de um quarto escuro apanhando muito de um homem parecido com ele passado o feitiço Severo se levantou e falou. – Por hoje chega! Potter pode se retirar!. - Ele olhou para Adriana e lhe falou. – Você fica! Harry saiu da sala de poções e Severo ficou sozinho com a filha quando lhe perguntou.   
O que você viu?. - Severo perguntou meio encabulado e Adriana respondeu confusa. 

Aquele homem ruim era o meu avô? E porque ele te batia pai?.

Porque ele achava que eu não era um bruxo suficientemente digno de carregar o sobrenome Snape. – Ele nunca deixou que eu o chamasse de pai! Falava que demonstrações de afeto enfraquecem a gente, ele batia na minha mãe a culpava por ter obrigado ele a se casar com ela e me batia porque eu fui o fruto dessa relação conturbada dos dois, as minhas fantasias de infância se desfizeram sabe? É como quando a gente descobre que certas coisas que imaginávamos existir não existem... – Adriana interrompeu.

Como Papai Noel por exemplo?. – Severo concordou e falou.

Algo mais triste que isto quando eu era bem novo lá pros meus 5, 6 anos pedia a Deus pra que ele mudasse e parasse de nos maltratar mas eu nunca fui ouvido e isso foi criando em mim uma descrença nas coisas esperança, a minha mãe tentava reparar isso me dando o máximo de carinho que ela podia mas ela sempre teve muito medo dele e medo do que ele fizesse comigo como eu o odeio por isso!. - Adriana se sentou no chão frio, Severo nunca havia falado isso pra ninguém, ela percebeu o rosto triste do pai e falou entre lágrimas.

Deus com certeza existe pai quer prova melhor que esta? Nós estamos aqui juntos de novo ele atendeu o nosso pedido. – Adriana em seguida o abraçou bem forte e falou.

Te amo muito!Vem cá vem!. – Ela deitou a cabeça dele em seu colo e começou a afagar seus cabelos. Severo foi se sentido mais calmo e mais feliz,aqueles carinhos o faziam lembrar de sua mãe.

Desculpa pai! Eu...eu não me comportei bem com você, nem deixei você se explicar!.

Mas o importante é que você reconheceu seu erro! Assim como eu reconheci o meu. Severo olhou a filha bem nos olhos e os dois sorriram quando ela perguntou.

Pai qual seu prato preferido?.

Massas em geral porque? Vai cozinhar pra mim?.

Bem eu até faria mas eu sou desastre na cozinha, só sei fazer ovo frito e olha lá. - Guilieta viu toda aquela cena de longe e fixou extremamente feliz.

Adriana contiuava as aulas de Oclumência só que em dias diferentes dos de Harry que tinha progredido bastante, mas num deslize Snape lhe lançou novamente o feitiço e viu algo inesperado na mente de Harry viu o garoto olhando Adriana de modo apaixonado acabado o efeito Snape lhe falou friamente.

Gosta da minha filha não é?. - Severo enquanto olhava para Harry tremia os lábios.   
Eu...eu..eu!. Severo o interrompeu.   
Diga! Gosta, não gosta? Eu vi Potter!. - Harry se encheu de coragem e disse de uma só vez.   
Gosto! Eu estou apaixonado por sua filha sim!. -Severo ainda o olhava com raiva quando falou.   
Fique longe dela Potter! Ela já tem um namorado é um dos Weasley's acho que você sabe!.   
Eu sei que ela namora o Fred Weasley! Não vou incomodar sua filha. - Severo chegou perto de Harry e falou. 

Muito bem! pode sair! E não quero ver você arrastando asa pra ela!.

Eu não vou arrastar asa!. - Harry saiu da sala, e Severo ainda sozinho resmungou baixo. _"Só faltava essa, ter que agüentar dois Grifinórios em cima da minha filha já basta o Weasley agora o Potter"_. –E começou a arrumar sua prateleira de igredientes quando Giulieta entrou.

Que foi querido? Falando sozinho?.

Imagina que Potter está apaixonado por Adriana!. – Guilieta riu e falou.

Ahhh!Por isso que ele andava distraído, eu até chamei a atenção dele na minha aula. - Giulieta sorriu e falou marota.

Larga isso e vem ! À noite hoje tá bonita vamos!. - Severo foi para junto de Giulieta a puxou para o quarto começou a beija-la logo depois do beijo ela o puxou para cama.Severo colocou a mão nas coxas de Giulieta e foi afastando a saia dela, da coxa sua mão foi para os seios dela ele começou a acaricia-la.Giulieta começou a despir Severo, ele parou de acaricia-la e também foi a despindo quando a virou de costas deixando-a de quatro a penetrou, Giulieta sentiu-se extasiada, depois ele a virou novamente penetrando-a e Giulieta sentiu algo escorrer dentro de si. Depois de aproveitarem a noite adormeceram quando a manhã já dava sinais pelo céu.

Adriana durante o jogo de Sonserina x Grifinória resolveu escrever uma carta para Fred e nem se importou com o jogo.

_Fred _

_Tenho tantas saudades de você eu não vejo à hora de chegar o feriado de Natal pra te ver. _

_Aqui vai ter um Baile de Haloween, droga! eu queria dançar com você e eu não tenho a menor noção de quem vou convidar pro Baile,pensei no Rony mas acho que ele vai convidar a Hermione. _

_Quanto a meu pai, bom eu resolvi que ficar com ódio dele não adianta,eu sou filha dele e aos poucos estou me acostumando com ele. _

_Beijos com muito amor _

_Adriana _

Depois do jogo e de atravessar uma leva de Sonserinos descontentes Adriana foi até o corujal, pegou _"Allegra_" a sua coruja e a despachou no corredor acima do Salão Principal Adriana encontrou Harry.

Harry! Você deve ter jogado muito bem?. - Harry sorriu para ela.

É! realmente foi um jogaço, e passamos na frente da Sonserina na classificação!. - Harry riu de leve.

É o time da minha casa é bom tirando o apanhador, o tal de Draco Malfoy, que é uma piada jogando não serve nem pra time de várzea!. - Adriana riu.

Hahahahaha! Realmente ele é um Zé mane mesmo!. - Adriana o olhou então aproveitou para perguntar.

Harry! Quer ir no Baile de Haloween comigo?. -Harry sentiu um frio no estomago e ficou pálido.

É...eu...eu...é...!. - Harry estava completamente abobado.

Bom , eu pensei no Rony mas acho que ele devia ir com a Hermione, afinal não é de hoje que notei que ele gosta dela um bocado. - Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e Adriana respondeu. -Bom então é isso pelo visto você aceita ser meu par então?.

É...é! aceito né?. - Adriana agradeceu dando um beijo no rosto de Harry e falou a ele.

Brigadão viu!.

De nada!. - Logo que Adriana saiu do corredor por de trás de Harry uma voz fria lhe falou pelas costas.

Eu te disse pra ficar longe da Adriana!Porque aceitou ir ao Baile com ela?.

Ela não tinha par que droga! Vai ficar controlando? Foi ela que convidou eu fiquei quietinho aqui!. - Severo olhou e disse.

Esteja às 14:00 no sábado na minha sala Potter, irá cumprir mais uma detenção!.

O que? Detenção só por que ela...foi ela que me convidou!.

Cale a boca Potter!. - Severo saiu do corredor arrastando sua grande capa negra.

E foi exatamente assim no sábado Harry havia chegado na sala de poções para cumprir detenção quando viu ao invés de Snape, Giulieta que abriu um sorriso para ele como Adriana fazia.

Harry! Espera um pouco que Severo já vem.

Tá! Fazer o que!. - Giulieta continuou olhando Harry e lhe falou.

Me lembrei de seu pai, olhando agora pra você. - E ela sorriu doce.

É?.

É! ele implicava muito com meu esposo eu detestava isso pra dizer a verdade!. Harry a olhou sem graça e ela continuou. – Mas uma coisa que não esqueço foi quando a minha mãe e a dele foram parar no Hospital e ele foi muito solidário comigo! Ela sorriu deu um suspiro. – E sua mãe então, ela era doce e tão cheia de vida!Coitados! Não mereciam aquilo!. - Neste momento Severo surge na sala e fala para Harry.

Vamos começar! Não tenho a tarde toda. - Giulieta voltou para a saleta então Snape apontou para uma pilha de caldeirões. – Você irá limpa-los sem usar mágica Potter! Limpe logo não quero ver sua cara a tarde toda aqui!.

Então por que me deu detenção se não quer ver minha cara?.

Não me desafie Potter, se não ficará sem suas aulas de Oclumência! E nós sabemos que você precisa delas não é?. - Snape lhe deu um sorriso cínico. Harry começou a limpar os caldeirões quando de dentro da saleta ouviu uma voz era Adriana falando com a mãe.

Esse vai ficar legal mãe! Harry viu Adriana com um vestido verde escuro nas mãos que combinavam com sua pele morena.

Harry! Dando duro aí?.

É!. - Harry respondeu sem graça e Adriana olhou para ele e em seguida para o pai e se retirou.


	18. Declarações

CAP 19 Declarações 

Semanas depois do Baile de Haloween, Harry tratou mesmo de esquecer Adriana não era fácil mas aos poucos ele ia abrandando o que sentia por ela. - Agora quando a encontrava pelos corredores tentava não sentir mais o tal frio na barriga e se lembrou de uma imagem do Baile, Luna sobre a luz da lua, falando sobre se apaixonar. - Nisso Rony se aproximou cabisbaixo e falou.   
Sou mesmo um idiota!. - Harry olhou e riu de leve. - Eu...eu...Rony dava tapinhas em seu próprio rosto...Eu gosto da Mione, mas eu não consigo dizer isso pra ela!.   
Porque não?.   
Sei lá chega na hora trava tudo!Harry você sabe que ela acha que sou um idiota, que não sou grudado nos livros que nem ela e...não sou como o Victor Krum!. 

Rony! Isso não tem nada a ver!Se ela quisesse namorar o Victor Krum nós seríamos os primeiros a saber,sabe você tá complicando muito, por que não diz logo pra Mione o que sente por ela?.

Eu não vou conseguir!. - Harry o interrompeu.

Vai sim! A Luna me disse uma coisa interessante sobre paixões no dia do Baile. Rony olhou intrigado.

A Di-lua? O que ela te disse?.

Disse que às vezes a gente complica as coisas quando está apaixonado e que é muito melhor chegar logo e falar o que sente!.

Eu vou tentar! Juro que vou Harry!. Rony ficou mais animado mas agora quem andava distraído era ele. - Hermione mesmo sem falar com Rony perguntou para Harry durante a aula de Herbologia o que estava acontecendo com ele.

O que ele tem Harry?.

Não sei Mione porque você mesma não pergunta pra ele?. - Hermione olhou Harry chatedada.

Pra que? pra ele me dar patadas?.

Juro que desta vez ele não vai te dar patadas. - Depois da aula de Herbologia os alunos saíram da estufa e caminharam pela neve densa. - Harry foi na frente deixando Hermione e Rony para trás.

Ei! Harry espera...que pressa!. - Hermione falou quando quase escorregou na neve e foi amparada por Rony. - Hermione o olhou sem graça e ele falou.

Tem desculpa pra um idiota?.

Rony!. - Hermione sorriu, Rony tirou do bolso da capa uma pequena flor vermelha e falou.

É pra você, a garota mais bonita da escola!. - Hermione ficou vermelha, não sabia o que dizer, nisso Rony se aproximava cada vez mais ia lhe dar um beijo quando foi interrompido por Neville.

Hermione... você viu meu lembrol?.

Não vi não, Neville!. - Hermione se afastou de Rony e com a pequena flor na mão a beijou. - Rony correu para perto de Harry que logo perguntou.

E aí? como foi?. - Rony chateado falou.

Não foi, droga na hora que eu tava quase dando um beijo na Mione vem o Neville e estraga tudo!.

Nas semanas que antecederam o feriado de Natal os professores se encarregaram de passar muitas lições para os alunos, pilhas e pilhas de pergaminhos, Adriana se preparava para os NIEM's ela iria seguir a carreira da mãe ia ser curandeira também já No quadribol Grifinória e Sonserina disputavam ponto a ponto a primeira colocação.

Estou exausta! Não vejo a hora de chegar o feriado de Natal!. - Adriana no Salão Comunal falava com Thomas Cox.

Realmente e ainda mais temos os NIEM'S!. -Thomas falou desanimado.

Nem me fale nisso! Patrícia Scott massageava as mãos que doíam de tanto ele escrever. Adriana se levantou despediu-se do pessoal e foi em direção a Sala de Poções, ela e Harry ainda tinham as aulas de Oclumência, e depois das aulas extras com seu pai Adriana aproveitava para conversar com ele os dois ficavam por um bom tempo sentados conversando.

Filha, você gostava de viver no Japão? Adriana sorriu e começou a falar.

Amava lá! Tinha muitos amigos! Tinha um namorado, mas terminamos bem antes de eu vir pra cá ele era muito ciumento queria mandar em mim, eu não gosto disso. - Severo ficou encabulado e tratou de mudar de assunto. - Seu sorriso é como o de sua mãe, bonito, largo! Então Adriana perguntou.

O pai? você vai morar com a gente não vai?.

Você quer?.

Taí?Quero pai! Eu vou ficar muito feliz se você for! De verdade, sério mesmo.

Eu também! apesar de já ter acostumado a viver aqui, eu não quero deixar sua mãe morando aqui!. - De repente Adriana o olhou sério e perguntou.

Pai, você sabe o que Você-Sabe-Quem quer comigo?. -Severo olhou-a sério e começou a explicar.

Eu sei filha! é por causa do nome Snape!.

Ué? Só por isso?Por causa de um nome?.

É pela tradição filha, da família Snape em Arte das Trevas!.

O meu avô, minha mãe falou que ele mexia com essas coisas e levou você pro lado dele. - Severo olhou-a ainda sério e continuou ele levantou a manga da capa esquerda e mostrou o braço a filha. – Neste braço filha eu tenho a marca negra a marca dos Comensais da Morte, que aparece toda vez que o Lord das Trevas nos convoca! Ela nunca mais vai sair, essa é a sina que eu carrego comigo Adriana o olhou assustada e perguntou.

Vo...você é um deles ainda?.

Eu os espiono para Dumbledore!.

Nossa! é muito arriscado! O Você-Sabe–Quem nunca desconfiou?

Porque acha que te ensino Oclumência?. – Então Adriana falou

Pai! então o Você-Sabe-Quem ele quer me tornar uma Comensal,porque acha que assim como meu avô e você eu vou ser de grande valia, é isso?. -Severo respondeu rápido.

É! Ele sabe que minha família tinha tradição em Artes das Trevas e soube através de meu pai que eu tinha deixado um descendente e que esse descendente lhe seria muito útil quando completasse a maioridade.

Então ele está tentando através dos sonhos me chamar pra...Severo a interrompeu.

Exatamente! por isso a Oclumência é importante filha, você precisa fechar sua mente toda vez que o Lord aparecer!.

Pai e se ele conseguir me levar pro lado dos Comensais?.

Ele não vai conseguir, mas tome cuidado mesmo assim ele ainda vai insistir por isso você tem que estar bem preparada!.

Eu sei espero que eu consiga!.

Vai conseguir! Você é uma Snape!. - E um Snape sempre consegue o que quer!. - Severo deu um bocejo.

Tá cansado né pai?.

É filha estou! Bom quer dormir por aqui hoje?.

Quero! e a mãe? Será que ela esta acordada?.

Creio que sim, ela ficou corrigindo redações dos alunos! Um calhamaço de pergaminhos!Venha!. - Severo e a filha entraram na saleta e Adriana encontrou a mãe sentada na mesa de Severo corrigindo uma pilha de redações.

Mãe? Quanta coisa mãe!.

Eu sei filha, mas está redação é a última. – Giulieta deu um enorme bocejo.

Você já corrigiu a minha mãe?.

Já! Mas você só vai saber sua nota depois, como os outros alunos! Giulieta acabou de corrigir e organizou os pergaminhos numa pilha com sua varinha.

Ah mãe! Fala agora?fala?.

Filha! eu não vou falar sua nota agora não adianta...Vai dormir aqui hoje?.

Huhum!. - Giulieta olhou para a filha chegou perto dela e falou baixinho em seus ouvidos.

Estou orgulhosa de você, filha! Fez as pazes com seu pai!.

Eu também, eu me sinto mais leve agora!. - Giulieta sorriu novamente e soltou mais um bocejo.

Que sono! Severo estou indo pro quarto tá?.

Esta bem!. - Vou arrumar a cama de Adriana e já venho!.

Tá!. - Giulieta deu um beijo de boa noite na filha e se retirou, Severo se despediu da filha e foi para o quarto quando viu a esposa vestida numa camisola provocante e a olhou sedutor.

Tem certeza que quer dormir mesmo?Severo não terminou de falar e a puxou para si.

A Adriana, querido!Ela tá aí!. - Giulieta falou apreensiva.

Esta parede contém feitiços! Ela não vai ouvir nada!. - Severo falou enquanto acariciava as coxas de Giulieta. - À noite que terminou prazeirosa e deu lugar a uma manhã fria porém tranqüila.

Querido! Bom Dia!. - Ela olhou para Severo e sorriu.

Bom Dia! E a beijou. - Os dois se levantaram e vestiram seus roupões foram até a saleta onde Adriana já acordada tomava seu chá com torradas.

Bom dia pra vocês! Adriana sorriu para os pais.

Bom Dia filha! Dormiu bem? Giulieta perguntou.

Huhum! Como uma pedra!Adriana comia uma torrada quando falou. – Tenho que ir! O professor Binns vai dar uma prova hoje, aíiiii! O feriado é só depois de amanhã não agüento mais tanta prova!.

Você tem que se dedicar filha afinal é seu último ano!.- Severo falou firme.

Eu sei mas às vezes cansa! Às vezes estudar é um saco! Mas tenho que ir!. - Adriana fez um gesto de despedida e saiu da sala. Giulieta depois que a filha saiu falou para Severo.

Hummm! Na hora do almoço eu te ajudo a guardar alguns de seus livros, você já separou querido?Os que você vai levar pra casa?.

Já separei duas pilhas falta colocar no malão!. - Giulieta sorriu e perguntou.

E que mais você vai levar?. - Severo ia acabando de comer mais um pedaço de torrada quando respondeu.

Alguns vidros, uns ingredientes de poções e algumas das minhas vestes claro! mas são poucas coisas uma grande parte vou deixar aqui ainda, Severo só se mudaria definitivamente para casa de Giulieta depois que Adriana se formasse.

É!.- Giulieta olhou apreensiva para Severo e continuou. – Tomara que você goste querido! Eu...eu...não vou mais agüentar viver longe de você!.

Giulieta! Meu lugar é ao seu lado, ao lado de quem amo!. - Giulieta se levantou e lhe deu um beijo.


	19. Sonho Macabro

CAP 21 Sonho macabro 

Adriana!. - Os dois falam juntos e sobem para ver o que aconteceu entram no quarto da filha e a vêem transtornada e falando.   
Eu não quero matar minha mãe! Eu não quero! eu não querooo!. - Giulieta olha para filha.   
Que é isso filha?Me matar? Que...que?.- Giulieta fica desorientada e Severo chama Giulieta num canto e fala seriamente. 

Lord Das Trevas!.

Não! Ele não vai levar nossa filha! Nem que pra isso eu tenha que morrer! Porque não pega a mim seu desgraçado? Não usa a minha filha!. - Giulieta falou desesperada.

Fica calma! Assim você não vai ajudar nossa filha!. - Giulieta abraçou Severo bem forte quando Adriana o chamou chorando.

Eu não consegui pai! Ele veio de novo!.

Na Toca todos acordaram assustados também, Harry acordou gritando e com sua cicatriz doendo e todos da casa foram até o quarto de Rony.

Harry querido! Calma!. - Molly o consolava e Gina o olhava assustada.

A mãe da Adriana! A Adriana!. - Rony olhava o amigo sem entender e Fred perguntou.

O que tem a Dri e mãe dela?. Harry olhou para Fred e falou.

Sonhei que a Adriana tentava matar a mãe dela! Fred olhou assustado para Harry e falou.

Que horror! Que sonho mais macabro Harry? Credo! Fred ficou assustado saiu do quarto, Rony também olhava assustado para Harry e fazia uma enorme careta de medo quando Arthur falou.

Harry! Toma essa poção do sono, assim você dorme direto e não tem esses pesadelos!. - Arthur passou o pequeno vidro para Harry que tomou um gole e foi se sentindo pesado até adormecer. Todos saíram do quarto exceto Rony, no quarto de casal Arthur e Molly conversavam.

Querido! Você precisa avisar Dumbledore, o Harry pobrezinho estava tão assustado!. - Arthur abraça Molly e fala.

Querida! Não se preocupe eu estou justamente pegando um pergaminho pra escrever a ele. Molly faz uma expressão de alivio e fala.

Ainda bem Arthur! Ainda bem!.

Dumbledore recebeu a correspondência, não poderia ajudar exatamente naquele momento estava em uma missão na França, tinha ido falar com Madame Máxime mas se prontificou a dar toda a ajuda possível depois que voltasse. Depois do pesadelo Adriana acordou e encontrou os pais tomando café na sala de jantar, os dois olharam para ela e Giulieta perguntou.

Está melhor filha?.

Mais ou menos, estou assustada ainda. -Adriana olhou para o pai e perguntou.

Porque pai? A gente tem treinado tanto e...e ele tem conseguido Severo olhou para a filha e respondeu preocupado.

Lembra que eu lhe falei que ele ia continuar?.

Lembro...mas então pra que esta adiantando as aulas de Oclumência?. - Severo dessa vez olhou sério e a respondeu friamente.

Não diga uma coisa dessas Adriana! A Oclumência é importante! Agora se a senhorita quer fazer como o Potter e ser uma pessoa displicente! Mas depois agüente as conseqüências!. - Adriana olhou chorosa e Giulieta assustada.

Desculpa pai! desculpa! . - Adriana foi até o pai e o abraçou e Severo falou.

Depois do feriado nós continuaremos as aulas!. – Adriana concordou e logo depois que tomou seu café subiu para seu quarto ficou pensativa e queria que naquele momento Fred estivesse com ela, Adriana precisava desabafar com alguém sobre o que andava acontecendo foi então que viu Hermione no quintal e deu seu quarto a chamou.

Hermione! Mioneeeee!. - A garota olhou para Adriana e sorriu.

Oi Adriana!. - Hermione notou um ar de preocupação na garota.

Eu queria falar com você...está ocupada?.

Não! Tô não!. - Adriana saiu da janela desceu até a sala de jantar onde Severo e Giulieta tiravam a mesa do café e falou aos dois.

Eu vou na casa Hermione, já volto!. - Giulieta concordou mas Severo não fez expressão alguma depois que a filha saiu falou resmungando.

Esses malditos Grifinórios!. - Giulieta escutou e falou.

Severo! que é isso? Eu fui da Grifinória! Humpfff! Severo a olhou torto e saiu Giulieta saiu atrás falando.

Ahhh!não! não vamos brigar por isso vai? Severo parou se virou e Giulieta lhe deu um largo sorriso e em seguida o abraçou. – Vamos arrumar suas coisas! Vem!. - Giulieta o conduziu até o quarto deles e começaram a abrir o malão primeiro Severo foi tirando as roupas que tinham dentro eram todas iguais, camisas brancas, calças e blusas negras Giulieta olhou e lhe fez um comentário.

Essa capa precisa arrumar tá muito estragada na barra! Os dois continuaram a arrumação. - Enquanto isso na casa de Hermione, mais precisamente no quarto Adriana conversava com ela sobre os sonhos que tinha tido.

Mas o seu pai não está te ajudando?.

É...ele dá aulas pra mim e pro Harry, porque segundo ele estamos sendo perturbados por Você-Sabe–Quem. - Hermione fez uma cara de medo.

É...não comente com Harry por favor! Mas... -.Hermione fez uma pausa respirou, Adriana a olhava atentamente e Hermione voltou a falar. -Recebi de manhã cedinho uma carta do Rony dizendo que Harry sonhou e foi o mesmo sonho que você!. - Adriana olhava Hermione espantada e ficou calada e pensativa quando falou.

Isso tá me deixando maluca!. – Adriana coçava a cabeça quando Hermione falou.

Ele quer destruir o Harry!. - As duas ficaram andando de um lado para o outro quando Adriana falou alto.

E quer que eu mate a minha mãe!. - Hermione olhou para a Adriana de modo assustado. -Adriana sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha e as mãos gelarem.

Mi...one! Eu vou voltar pra casa eu não tô legal!.

É, é melhor mesmo! Olha não se preocupa!. - Hermione falou cautelosa, Adriana voltou para casa passou pelos pais na sala nem os cumprimentou e achou melhor se deitar, a idéia de repente virar uma Comensal da Morte não lhe agradava em nada. -Severo e Giulieta ficaram preocupados.

Ela, não está bem Severo, vai lá e fala com ela! A nossa filha...Giulieta começou a chorar.


	20. Natal em família

CAP 20 Natal em família 

Hogwarts estava agitada para o feriado de final de ano, Severo Snape estava ainda mais agitado pois ele passaria o Natal fora de Hogwarts com sua família, até Harry desta vez ia passar as festas fora da escola, os Weasley's tinham o convidado para passar o feriado com eles. - No trem todo enfeitado com azevinhos e guirlandas,Severo reservou uma cabine para ele e Giulieta, Adriana ficou com os alunos, na cabine junto com ela estava Hermione, Rony e Harry. - O clima dentro da cabine estava estranho afinal Rony quase beijou Hermione depois do Baile e ficou por isso mesmo, Harry tinha se declarado para Adriana e estava acanhado com a presença dela o clima de silêncio foi quebrado por Luna que entrou tropeçando em Rony.

O Di-lua! Cuidado!. - Ela nem olhou para Rony mas lhe pediu desculpas.

Desculpa Rony! Eu estou muito entretida nessa matéria do Pasquim!. - Luna tinha os olhos fixos para a revista quando se sentou de qualquer jeito ao lado de Adriana e Rony.

Oi Luna!. - Adriana a olhou e acenou.

Oi Adriana! aahhh! olha só que interessante! Luna mostrava a matéria que ela estava lendo na revista era _"Saiba o futuro olhando para os olhos da pessoa"._

Só de olhar nos olhos você prevê o futuro da pessoa?. - Perguntou Adriana curiosa.

É! Luna respondeu precisa. - Hermione interrompeu.

Imagina! Isso é balela! Como a gente vai ver o futuro dos outros pelos olhos? . - E foi a vez de Rony.

Se é mentira ou não eu não sei, só sei que eu estou prevendo que meu estomago que quer comer! Cadê a velha gorda?. - Nesse instante a velha gorda apareceu com o carrinho enfeitado de motivos natalinos e algumas guloseimas de Natal como biscoitos de chocolate e avelãs e de nozes.

Hummm! O que é isso?. - Adriana viu e ficou de boca cheia.

É Bolo Natalino!. - Harry respondeu rápido.

O trem chegou em Londres à noite, com todos os passageiros exaustos Adriana e os outros que estavam na cabine desceram até a plataforma quando Hermione falou.

Até depois de amanhã gente!. - E todos responderam.

Até!. -No dia 25 no dia de Natal os Weasley's tinham convidado tanto Hermione quanto Adriana para um almoço.

Severo agora estava em seu novo lar, que não tinha nada da escuridão da masmorra era uma casa cheia de vida, e tinha mais vida ainda pois estava decorada para o Natal Severo ainda segurava seu malão quando Adriana perguntou.

E aí pai? é bacana né?.

É com certeza!. - Giulieta pegou a varinha que estava no bolso de sua capa e falou.

_Locomotor Malões!._ - De repente os malões começaram a flutuar e ela com a varinha foi conduzindo os objetos até o andar superior. - Giulieta já dentro do seu quarto com Severo ela fala.

Amanhã a gente arruma suas coisas, querido!Tem um quarto perto do sótão que eu não te mostrei mas é meu escritório lá e agora vai ser nosso!. - Severo a abraçou e começou a beija-la e a acaricia-lá sensualmente quando ela falou rindo.

Severo! Aqui não tem feitiço...a gente precisa colocar um!.

A gente coloca!.-Severo a olhou feliz e em seguida saíram do quarto e foram em direção a cozinha,Giulieta ia preparar o jantar quando Severo viu um bilhete decorado e colado num armário.

_Giulieta e Adriana_

_Boas Festas_

_Beijos e abraços _

_Sofia _

Sofia? Quem é? Severo perguntou curioso quando Giulieta olhou o bilhete e o retirou com cuidado do armário.

É da Sofia a minha empregada, ela é sobrinha da Tina, lembra a Tina?.

Ahhhh! Lembrei! E a Tina? Que houve com ela?.

Ela morreu!. - Giulieta com a varinha tirava um molho rose.

Quer ajuda? Severo perguntou prestativo.

- Não querido! Mas amanhã eu quero, temos que preparar a ceia de Natal. - Severo voltou a se sentar e ficou pensativo sobre a nova vida que ia levar dali a diante, seu pensamento foi interrompido pela filha que perguntava.

Pai? O pai?.

Que filha? Adriana então concluiu.

Eu perguntei se você gosta de suco de laranja ou abacaxi?.

Ahhh! tanto faz filha!.

Tá bom! Então vai o de laranja! O mãe! O que será que a Sofia deixou?.

Não sei filha da uma olhada aí?. - Adriana pegou uma travessa cheia de peixe cru,arroz, legumes e uma pasta verde achou tudo muito estranho e achou mais estranho ver mãe e filha com dois palitos nas mãos mexendo no prato.

Quer sushi querido?.

Sushi?.

Sushi!. - As duas responderam juntas.

É...é eu não sei!. – Severo respondeu olhando estranhamente para o prato, Giulieta colocou um pouco no prato dele.

Prova é uma delicia!. – Adriana falou entusiasmada enquanto entregou ao pai os dois palitos quando Adriana falou.

Pra comer pai você pega o Hashi. – Severo interrompeu a perguntando.

Hashi?. – Adriana riu e continuou.

Sim é o nome desses pauzinhos, aí você pega eles segura firme pega o peixe e molha no molho shoyu, esse molho escuro aqui, Adriana pegou uma vasilha vermelha e continuou. – E se quiser pode por essa pasta verde mas ela é muito apimentada, muito mesmo eu não recomendo. – Severo pegou os pauzinhos e desajeitado provou a iguaria.

Realmente! É muito bom isso aqui!.

Depois de jantarem, os três foram até a sala Giulieta sentou no sofá em frente à lareira que estava acesa, Adriana que estava sentada no tapete, chamou o pai para jogar Banco Imobiliário enquanto isso Giulieta os observava quando perguntou.

Você voltou pra Liverpool?.

Só uma vez há dez quando minha mãe tentou vender a casa. – Severo respondeu normalmente. - E Giulieta cheia de curiosidade pergunta novamente.

E como estava tudo por lá?.

Bem a minha casa estava caindo aos pedaços e a casa na qual você morou estava lá mas bem descuidada também, parece que houve uma desvalorização naquele quarteirão. – Giulieta perguntou interessada.

Desvalorização porque?.

Da vez que tentei vender a casa quase fechei negócio mas não sei quem falou pra pessoa que ali tinham fantasmas e que de lá se ouvem gritos horripilantes. - Severo disse enquanto jogava quando Adriana falou.

Credo! Mas será que isso não é imaginação das pessoas?.

Não sei filha, eu não vi nada de anormal por lá apesar da casa estar tão acabada. – Adriana volta suas atenções para o jogo quando fala.

Bem vou escovar os dentes e dormir ficando com sono. – Os dois a olharam e falaram.

Boa Noite!. – Adriana subiu e Severo e Giulieta ficaram mais um tempo na sala conversando relembrando.

Me lembrei da primeira vez que te vi!. - Giulieta sorriu para ele. - Você estava arrumando seu quarto, te vi ali tão linda!.

Ficou me espionando né?. -Giulieta perguntou sorrindo e Severo respondeu da mesma forma.

Foi! Não consegui desviar meus olhos! As nossas janelas eram uma de frente pra outra eu não tinha como reparar em você ela sorriu para Severoe e lhe deu um beijo no rosto quando ele falou. - Vou pegar um vinho pra nós!. - Severo a olhou sensualmente e Giulieta falou.

Hummm! Ótimo! Giulieta lhe lançou uma piscadela e mordiscou os lábios sensualmente. Severo foi até a sala de jantar pegou dois cálices e uma garrafa de vinho.Voltou abriu a garrafa serviu primeiro Giulieta e depois ele mesmo quando ela falou. – Delicioso! Severo a olhou deu um sorriso e falou.

Obrigado! Sei que você não resiste a mim!.

Huummm! Convencido! Mas é verdade, eu não resisto a você. - Giulieta com o dedo indicador o chamou. Severo foi em sua direção largou o copo quase vazio na mesa de centro da sala e a beijou iam trocando carícias quanto escutam um grito.


	21. O Sonho Macabro

CAP 17 As novas aulas de oclumência   
Conforme o combinado Harry e Adriana apareceram na sala de poções às 19:00, Harry ao ver Adriana na sala sentiu o coração saltar acelerado.   
Harry! Oi! Que faz aqui?.   
Eu...eu...vim...Neste momento Severo entra na sala e os cumprimenta.   
Boa Noite!. - Severo olhou para os dois e continuou. – Bem, o motivo de vocês estarem aqui é o mesmo Severo fez silêncio e retomou falando uma única palavra. – Voldemort!. - Adriana arregalou os olhos. – Vocês precisam fechar a mente, principalmente você Potter! Aproveite essa nova chance. - Severo o olhou frio. – Potter venha!. - Harry se aproximou do professor quando este lançou o feitiço. – Legilimens! Harry nem teve tempo para se defender e Severo via lembranças do garoto viu quando Tia Petúnia o obrigou a dormir na garagem no chão frio quando voltou ao normal ele olhou para Adriana e falou.- Legilimens! Mais uma vez Severo lia a mente mas aquela era especial pois era a de sua filha, ele viu uma cena de Natal onde ao fundo se ouvia risos e pessoas felizes menos Adriana que estava sentada triste na escada de sua casa segurando uma boneca e sua mãe vinha lhe consolar. "– Não fique triste querida, seu pai está olhando por nós!.- Quando terminou Severo se aproximou de Harry e falou.   
Não aprendeu mesmo o que lhe ensinei Potter? Quando o ataquei você nem se defendeu? Como quer se livrar de Voldemort hein?. – Vamos mais uma vez! Severo repetiu a dose, Harry conseguiu se dominar, Adriana também conseguiu por um momento bloquear a mente e foi invadida por lembranças de seu pai viu um garoto de cabelos negros e pele muito branca dentro de um quarto escuro apanhando muito de um homem parecido com ele passado o feitiço Severo se levantou e falou. – Por hoje chega! Potter pode se retirar!. - Ele olhou para Adriana e lhe falou. – Você fica! Harry saiu da sala de poções e Severo ficou sozinho com a filha quando lhe perguntou.   
O que você viu?. - Severo perguntou meio encabulado e Adriana respondeu confusa. 

Aquele homem ruim era o meu avô? E porque ele te batia pai?.

Porque ele achava que eu não era um bruxo suficientemente digno de carregar o sobrenome Snape. – Ele nunca deixou que eu o chamasse de pai! Falava que demonstrações de afeto enfraquecem a gente, ele batia na minha mãe a culpava por ter obrigado ele a se casar com ela e me batia porque eu fui o fruto dessa relação conturbada dos dois, as minhas fantasias de infância se desfizeram sabe? É como quando a gente descobre que certas coisas que imaginávamos existir não existem... – Adriana interrompeu.

Como Papai Noel por exemplo?. – Severo concordou e falou.

Algo mais triste que isto quando eu era bem novo lá pros meus 5, 6 anos pedia a Deus pra que ele mudasse e parasse de nos maltratar mas eu nunca fui ouvido e isso foi criando em mim uma descrença nas coisas esperança, a minha mãe tentava reparar isso me dando o máximo de carinho que ela podia mas ela sempre teve muito medo dele e medo do que ele fizesse comigo como eu o odeio por isso!. - Adriana se sentou no chão frio, Severo nunca havia falado isso pra ninguém, ela percebeu o rosto triste do pai e falou entre lágrimas.

Deus com certeza existe pai quer prova melhor que esta? Nós estamos aqui juntos de novo ele atendeu o nosso pedido. – Adriana em seguida o abraçou bem forte e falou.

Te amo muito!Vem cá vem!. – Ela deitou a cabeça dele em seu colo e começou a afagar seus cabelos. Severo foi se sentido mais calmo e mais feliz,aqueles carinhos o faziam lembrar de sua mãe.

Desculpa pai! Eu...eu não me comportei bem com você, nem deixei você se explicar!.

Mas o importante é que você reconheceu seu erro! Assim como eu reconheci o meu. Severo olhou a filha bem nos olhos e os dois sorriram quando ela perguntou.

Pai qual seu prato preferido?.

Massas em geral porque? Vai cozinhar pra mim?.

Bem eu até faria mas eu sou desastre na cozinha, só sei fazer ovo frito e olha lá. - Guilieta viu toda aquela cena de longe e fixou extremamente feliz.

Adriana contiuava as aulas de Oclumência só que em dias diferentes dos de Harry que tinha progredido bastante, mas num deslize Snape lhe lançou novamente o feitiço e viu algo inesperado na mente de Harry viu o garoto olhando Adriana de modo apaixonado acabado o efeito Snape lhe falou friamente.

Gosta da minha filha não é?. - Severo enquanto olhava para Harry tremia os lábios.   
Eu...eu..eu!. Severo o interrompeu.   
Diga! Gosta, não gosta? Eu vi Potter!. - Harry se encheu de coragem e disse de uma só vez.   
Gosto! Eu estou apaixonado por sua filha sim!. -Severo ainda o olhava com raiva quando falou.   
Fique longe dela Potter! Ela já tem um namorado é um dos Weasley's acho que você sabe!.   
Eu sei que ela namora o Fred Weasley! Não vou incomodar sua filha. - Severo chegou perto de Harry e falou. 

Muito bem! pode sair! E não quero ver você arrastando asa pra ela!.

Eu não vou arrastar asa!. - Harry saiu da sala, e Severo ainda sozinho resmungou baixo. _"Só faltava essa, ter que agüentar dois Grifinórios em cima da minha filha já basta o Weasley agora o Potter"_. –E começou a arrumar sua prateleira de igredientes quando Giulieta entrou.

Que foi querido? Falando sozinho?.

Imagina que Potter está apaixonado por Adriana!. – Guilieta riu e falou.

Ahhh!Por isso que ele andava distraído, eu até chamei a atenção dele na minha aula. - Giulieta sorriu e falou marota.

Larga isso e vem ! À noite hoje tá bonita vamos!. - Severo foi para junto de Giulieta a puxou para o quarto começou a beija-la logo depois do beijo ela o puxou para cama.Severo colocou a mão nas coxas de Giulieta e foi afastando a saia dela, da coxa sua mão foi para os seios dela ele começou a acaricia-la.Giulieta começou a despir Severo, ele parou de acaricia-la e também foi a despindo quando a virou de costas deixando-a de quatro a penetrou, Giulieta sentiu-se extasiada, depois ele a virou novamente penetrando-a e Giulieta sentiu algo escorrer dentro de si. Depois de aproveitarem a noite adormeceram quando a manhã já dava sinais pelo céu.

Adriana durante o jogo de Sonserina x Grifinória resolveu escrever uma carta para Fred e nem se importou com o jogo.

_Fred _

_Tenho tantas saudades de você eu não vejo à hora de chegar o feriado de Natal pra te ver. _

_Aqui vai ter um Baile de Haloween, droga! eu queria dançar com você e eu não tenho a menor noção de quem vou convidar pro Baile,pensei no Rony mas acho que ele vai convidar a Hermione. _

_Quanto a meu pai, bom eu resolvi que ficar com ódio dele não adianta,eu sou filha dele e aos poucos estou me acostumando com ele. _

_Beijos com muito amor _

_Adriana _

Depois do jogo e de atravessar uma leva de Sonserinos descontentes Adriana foi até o corujal, pegou _"Allegra_" a sua coruja e a despachou no corredor acima do Salão Principal Adriana encontrou Harry.

Harry! Você deve ter jogado muito bem?. - Harry sorriu para ela.

É! realmente foi um jogaço, e passamos na frente da Sonserina na classificação!. - Harry riu de leve.

É o time da minha casa é bom tirando o apanhador, o tal de Draco Malfoy, que é uma piada jogando não serve nem pra time de várzea!. - Adriana riu.

Hahahahaha! Realmente ele é um Zé mane mesmo!. - Adriana o olhou então aproveitou para perguntar.

Harry! Quer ir no Baile de Haloween comigo?. -Harry sentiu um frio no estomago e ficou pálido.

É...eu...eu...é...!. - Harry estava completamente abobado.

Bom , eu pensei no Rony mas acho que ele devia ir com a Hermione, afinal não é de hoje que notei que ele gosta dela um bocado. - Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e Adriana respondeu. -Bom então é isso pelo visto você aceita ser meu par então?.

É...é! aceito né?. - Adriana agradeceu dando um beijo no rosto de Harry e falou a ele.

Brigadão viu!.

De nada!. - Logo que Adriana saiu do corredor por de trás de Harry uma voz fria lhe falou pelas costas.

Eu te disse pra ficar longe da Adriana!Porque aceitou ir ao Baile com ela?.

Ela não tinha par que droga! Vai ficar controlando? Foi ela que convidou eu fiquei quietinho aqui!. - Severo olhou e disse.

Esteja às 14:00 no sábado na minha sala Potter, irá cumprir mais uma detenção!.

O que? Detenção só por que ela...foi ela que me convidou!.

Cale a boca Potter!. - Severo saiu do corredor arrastando sua grande capa negra.

E foi exatamente assim no sábado Harry havia chegado na sala de poções para cumprir detenção quando viu ao invés de Snape, Giulieta que abriu um sorriso para ele como Adriana fazia.

Harry! Espera um pouco que Severo já vem.

Tá! Fazer o que!. - Giulieta continuou olhando Harry e lhe falou.

Me lembrei de seu pai, olhando agora pra você. - E ela sorriu doce.

É?.

É! ele implicava muito com meu esposo eu detestava isso pra dizer a verdade!. Harry a olhou sem graça e ela continuou. – Mas uma coisa que não esqueço foi quando a minha mãe e a dele foram parar no Hospital e ele foi muito solidário comigo! Ela sorriu deu um suspiro. – E sua mãe então, ela era doce e tão cheia de vida!Coitados! Não mereciam aquilo!. - Neste momento Severo surge na sala e fala para Harry.

Vamos começar! Não tenho a tarde toda. - Giulieta voltou para a saleta então Snape apontou para uma pilha de caldeirões. – Você irá limpa-los sem usar mágica Potter! Limpe logo não quero ver sua cara a tarde toda aqui!.

Então por que me deu detenção se não quer ver minha cara?.

Não me desafie Potter, se não ficará sem suas aulas de Oclumência! E nós sabemos que você precisa delas não é?. - Snape lhe deu um sorriso cínico. Harry começou a limpar os caldeirões quando de dentro da saleta ouviu uma voz era Adriana falando com a mãe.

Esse vai ficar legal mãe! Harry viu Adriana com um vestido verde escuro nas mãos que combinavam com sua pele morena.

Harry! Dando duro aí?.

É!. - Harry respondeu sem graça e Adriana olhou para ele e em seguida para o pai e se retirou.


	22. Visões do passado

CAP 22 Visões do Passado 

Eu vou subir e falar com ela!. - Severo subiu até o quarto da filha, abriu a porta a viu deitada e a chamou. – Adriana! Filha!. - Adriana estava deitada de costas para a porta quando perguntou para o pai.

Pai? como era a sua vida quando você era...Severo a interrompeu.

Um Comensal? Sentou na cama da filha e começou a falar. – Era triste,vazia!.

E como você conseguiu se livrar disso?.

Na verdade a gente não se livra,como eu te falei é algo que fica marcado pra sempre mas fique aqui vou chamar Giulieta e quero mostrar algo para vocês duas!. - Severo desceu e minutos depois já com Giulieta de volta ele estendeu as mãos para as duas e as levou para o escritório lá de dentro de um armário ele tirou uma penseira colocou em cima da mesa pegou sua varinha e a colocou na cabeça próximo da testa, depois retirou a varinha e Adriana muito curiosa viu um fio prata descer pela penseira Severo chamou as duas, que chegaram ao seu lado e ele falou. – Adriana a gente tem que chegar bem perto do líquido!.

Tá pai!. - Os três sentiram um repuxo e se viram num beco escuro, Adriana segurou com força a mão direita do pai e Giulieta ficou abraçada a ele quando viram a seguinte cena Severo bem mais jovem com uma capa negra de capuz e ao lado dele outra pessoa vestida da mesma forma.

Ora Severo! Com medo? O ataque de ontem foi um sucesso, aniquilamos Albert Flynn com sua poção!.

Não estou com medo não me aborreça Malfoy!.- Adriana e Giulieta viram Lúcio Malfoy de perto, ele era um jovem de vinte e poucos anos, tinha cabelos muito louros e compridos, olhos cinzas e gelados Adriana imediatamente se lembrou de Draco Malfoy.

Não lhe aborrecerei, mas não esqueça que amanhã temos trabalho a fazer! Lucio Malfoy aparatou e Severo saiu do beco. O Severo mais velho junto com a esposa e a filha filha acompanhou o Severo jovem, o viram entrar em um prédio de aspecto assustador,o acompanharam até dentro de um apartamento sujo, com paredes descascadas e o viram olhando para uma senhora sentada numa poltrona.

Mãe?.

Filho! Eu recebi permissão temporária para de sair St Mungos vim lhe dizer que o seu pai...ele morreu!. - Recebi a notícia hoje cedo. - O jovem Severo olhou para a mãe andou até a janela nada falou Adriana que continuava segurando firme as mãos do pai lhe falou.

A vovó esteve em casa, foi ela que falou que você estava vivo os dois continuaram a olhar a cena.

Filho...eu, eu tenho algo a lhe contar é sobre a Giulieta!. - O jovem a olhou com raiva e bradou.

Não quero saber daquela...- Giulieta olhou para Severo que a abraçou quando ouviram Victória falar alto.

Ela é inocente! Fui eu! Eu fui obrigada a fazer o que fiz por causa de seu pai!. - Severo olhava a mãe tremia a boca e lhe ordenou.

Explique-se?. -Victória chegou perto do filho falando.

Me perdoe! Por favor! Perdoa a sua mãe! E perdoa a Giulieta!.

Por que? Não quero que a senhora mencione mais o nome dela na minha frente!. - Victória se levantou e tomada de raiva começou a falar.

Foi poção do sono que dei pra ela! Seu pai levou ela pra cama onde tinha colocado Sirius Black, o seu pai fez a mesma coisa com ele! Parece que um amigo dele um tal de Pettigrew contou para a família de Black, que ele também gostava de Giulieta... – O jovem Severo a interrompeu.

Claro os dois eram amantes!. - Victória levantou-se e bradou. – Giulieta fechou os olhos.

Não! Nunca foram me escuta! O seu pai se aproveitou da situação e armou tudo e seu pai fez tudo isso com o consentimento do pai de Sirius, que não gosta dele pois não seguiu as tradições da família... – Voltando a história eu a despi deixando ela só de roupas íntimas e seu pai fez com que você voltasse pra ver a cena que viu! Ela é inocente Severo sempre foi! A culpa foi minha! Mas tive que fazer seu pai tinha ameaçado me matar! E matar a você se continuasse com ela. -Victória chorava sem parar Severo foi até ela a abraçou.

Malditooooo!. - Severo começou a chorar e gritar. - Como fui tolo! Um imbecil! Verme! É isso que eu sou! Abandonei o amor da minha vida! Minha filha recém nascida!. - Adriana olhou o pai ao seu lado e o agarrou no braço e continuou a ouvir. - Eu sou um imprestável!.

Vai atrás da Giulieta filho?Vai!. - Severo chorava.

Não posso! Ela não vai me perdoar! Nunca! Severo saiu do apartamento transtornado foi andando sem rumo pela madrugada fria, quando tirou do bolso uma poção e tomou o vidro todo, foi andando e apontado à varinha sem alvo certo quando acertou de raspão em alguém.

Severo Snape?. - Um velho de longas barbas grisalhas chegou perto do rapaz que gritou.

Sai!Sai daqui! Me deixa em paz! Eu quero morrer! Vai embora Dumbledo...Severo começou a tremer a poção estava fazendo efeito.

Severo!Tome! Tome este antídoto!.

Não quero! Me deixe aqui! Eu não presto! Sou como meu pai. - Dumbledore olhou com fúria e falou.

Deixe de besteiras rapaz! Tome! Eu lhe ajudarei! Eu quero ajudar você!. - Severo ainda hesitante aceitou e tomou da poção e foi melhorando aos poucos, Dumbledore ajudou Severo a levantar e os dois foram caminhando e Dumbledore falou.

Severo, você é um rapaz brilhante!Uma pena que desperdiçou seu talento virando um Comensal!. - Severo lhe falou baixo.

O senhor poderia ter me deixado morrer! Eu só quero isso!. - Dumbledore coçou a longa barba e falou.

Eu vou lhe ajudar Severo! Me procure, assim que estiver pronto a aceitar a minha ajuda de fato e não cometa mais desatinos como esse de tentar morrer. - Severo concordou com a cabeça e Dumbledore foi embora andando calmamente.

Vamos!.

Tá!. - Os três saíram da penseira e voltaram para o escritório,Adriana e Giulieta abraçaram Severo bem forte quando Adriana falou..

Que horror! Que pai mais nojento você teve pai?.

Eu sei! Eu ainda fui capaz de ir atrás dele mesmo sabendo que ele nunca quis meu bem. - Nisso Giulieta pergunta.

Então foi assim querido que você deixou aquela vida? Ohh meu Deus!. – Os três se abraçaram de novo e Severo falou.

Eu nunca mais vou abandonar vocês! Nunca! Eu amo vocês!.


	23. O esquecimento de Victória

CAP 23 O esquecimento de Victória 

À noite na hora da ceia de Natal os três foram até a Sala de Jantar. - Giulieta indicou a ponta da mesa para Severo se sentar.

Senta na cabeça da mesa, querido!. - Severo puxou a cadeira e se sentou do lado esquerdo da mesa se sentou Adriana e de frente para ela ficou Giulieta. Depois de se sentarem começaram a se servir, quando estavam terminando a ceia todos escutam um barulho e de repente uma senhora de cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos veio na direção da Sala de Jantar.

Feliz Natal! E desculpem o atraso, vim de Noitebus! Ah! Vim para passar a noite aqui! Tem algum problema? Severo espantado falou.

Mãe?.

Dona Victória vem senta aqui!. - Giulieta indicou uma cadeira ao seu lado a senhora se sentou e começou a se servir.

Que bom ver os três juntos! Fico muito feliz!. - De repente Victória parou de falar e fez uma expressão como se tentasse se lembrar de alguma coisa, Severo notou e perguntou.

Que houve mãe?.

Esqueci de fazer alguma coisa, não lembro o que era! .

A senhora precisa de um lembrol mãe!. -Victória fez uma cara brava e falou.

Não preciso! Severo meu filho eu...eu só esqueci hoje, não é todo dia que tenho esses lapsos de memória! Não preciso de lembrol ! Crianças usam Lembrol!Humpfff! . - Adriana olhou a vó e falou.

Calma vó! Ninguém vai te dar um Lembrol pra usar! Mas a senhora precisa tomar cuidado vai que acontece de deixar a comida no fogo ela queimar e...Victória interrompeu.

Isso não vai acontecer Adriana, não vai!. Ao terminarem a ceia, os quatro estavam a caminho da sala Giulieta estava mais a frente quando vê uma mulher gorda e ruiva e a então pergunta.

Olá, hãaa... quem é a senhora? A mulher olha para Giulieta e fala.

Bem antes de tudo Feliz Natal!.

Feliz Natal!. - Nisso Victória, Severo e Adriana chegam na sala e a mulher retoma a conversa.

Me chamo Juliet Stevenson, sou do Departamento de Acidentes Mágicos e gostaria de falar com Victória Snape?. - A senhora chegou perto da mulher e falou brava.

O que foi?.

Bem senhora, parte da sua casa pegou fogo! Mais precisamente a cozinha ainda bem que nossa equipe chegou a tempo de apagar o fogo impedindo que ele se alastrasse nós conseguimos resgatar seu gato e esta caixa aqui e na sala vimos este endereço anotado então supus que a senhora seria encontrada aqui. –A mulher segurava uma caixa marrom de tamanho médio,Victória começou a protestar.

Mas como? Vocês estão procurando a pessoa errada! Deixei a minha casa em ordem! A mulher olhou impaciente e respondeu.

Senhora! Segundo consta em nossa análise havia um caldeirão derretido na cozinha provavelmente a pocão que estava nele derramou e começou a se espalhar e a pegar fogo. -Victória então não pode mais negar.

Então foi isso que eu estava tentando lembrar e não conseguia...eu...eu...é eu deixei uma poção no fogo e vim pra cá, esqueci de apagar! Ela olhou para a mulher e falou ainda brava. - Me de meu gato e minha caixa sim!.

Tome!. -Victoria pegou seus pertences quando a mulher chegou perto de Giulieta e falou baixo. – Gostaria de conversar com a senhora!.

Ah sim! vou chamar meu esposo também! Giulieta com um gesto chamou Severo e eles foram para a Sala de Jantar, Giulieta trancou a porta e então a mulher começou a falar.

Qual de vocês é parente dela?. - Severo falou num tom grave.

Sou eu!Sou filho dela!. - Então ela continuou.

Senhor a sua mãe não pode mais ficar sozinha acidentes assim são perigosos, ela poderia ter morrido se estivesse em casa,eu levantei a ficha dela e soube que ela fez tratamento em St Mungus confere?.

Confere!Ela esteve por muitos anos lá fazendo tratamento. – Severo respondeu.

Certo!. - A mulher ia anotando tudo numa prancheta quando falou. – Bom é isso! Ela precisa de ajuda ela pode voltar pra St Mungus ou vocês se prontificam de cuidar dela!. - Os três saíram da sala de jantar, a mulher se despediu e aparatou no corredor. Severo e Giulieta voltaram para sala e Victória falou.

Já foi embora aquela lá?. - Os dois olharam tristes para Victória e falaram.

Já!. - Adriana notou a tristeza dos pais, foi até eles e perguntou baixo.

O que houve com a vovó?. - Severo respondeu.

Sua avó, está doente da cabeça filha! Ela não pode mais ficar sozinha.

Coitada! Os três se viraram e viram Victória brincando com seu gato, ela os olha e pergunta.

O que foi?.

Nada!. - Responderam juntos,Victória se voltou para a caixa que estava no sofá e aplicou um feitiço fazendo ela aumentar de tamanho.

Aqui tem fotos da família tem do Severo quando criança, algumas de quando eu era jovem, tem foto dos meus pais! Tem até uma da Giulieta aqui! de quando ela e Severo estiveram em Cardiff! Olhem!. – Adriana viu a mãe e o pai abraçados e atrás deles um casal de idosos todos na foto acenavam felizes quando ela perguntou.

Quem são esses vó?.

São seus bisavós, minha mãe tinha uma loja de doces em Cardiff e meu pai era bruxo.

A bisa tinha uma loja de doces?Nham! E que aconteceu com essa loja?.

Bem sua bisavó passou o ponto quis aproveitar a aposentadoria sabe? Esta daqui era de quando Severo tinha 10 anos eu acho!. - Giulieta e Adriana viram uma criança magra muito triste que saiu da foto e se escondeu atrás do sofá. – Esta aqui sou eu bem jovem em Hogwarts! Com uniforme da Corvinal!. - Adriana olhou uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros e pele rosada dando tchau e falou.

A senhora é bonita vó!. – Victória sorriu e falou.

Você é que é! Essa mistura ficou bonita em você seu pai branco e sua mãe negra eu achei que ficou bonita essa combinação, eu nunca fui de preconceitos sabe?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Nem eu! Que escolhi a mais linda mulher!. -Todos foram vendo fotos e mais fotos até que Victória olhou para uma e começou a chorar. - O que foi mãe?. - Severo perguntou preocupado.

A foto do meu casamento, eu vou queimar isso!.

Deixa eu ver!. - Giulieta pegou e começou a olhar junto com Severo que estava a seu lado. – Nossa Severo seu pai não tava nada contente! Victória então falou.

Não mesmo!Ele só se casou porque eu estava grávida! E porque meu pai havia o obrigado a fazê-lo.

Que barra vó!. – Adriana falou surpresa.

Eu me lembro que na nossa noite de núpcias ele me deu um frasco com poção abortiva eu sabia que era essa poção pois meu pai tinha uma botica.Victória suspirou e continuou. - Ele não queria ter o filho, achava que Severo poderia ser um aborto pelo fato de minha mãe ser uma trouxa, quando eu vi aquele frasco esperei ele sair e joguei no lixo e escondi minha gravidez depois disso, mas depois não teve como esconder quando eu estava me recuperando do parto ele viu Severo do meu lado embrulhado ele tinha acabado de nascer, aí ele passou a maltratar a mim ainda mais e a criança nem quando Severo foi para Sonserina ele aliviou com o menino.

Aí vó! Não sei porque ficou com ele tanto tempo?.

Fiquei por que eu tinha uma vida luxuosa e também por medo dele mas sei que agi errado! Só fui feliz quando Severo começou a namorar a sua mãe pois sabia que ele estaria em boas mãos, mas Homero fez o que fez mas estou feliz agora que eles estão unidos de novo, Giulieta era a única estranha que não se importou com a aparência maltratada do seu pai Adriana, Severo foi muito judiado pelo pai,pelos alunos de Hogwarts. -Victória olha para Giulieta e Severo que estavam quietos ouvindo a conversa.

Deve ser quase meia noite gente!. – Giulieta fala empolgada.

É mesmo!. - Adriana falou empolgada quando o relógio toca indicando meia noite, Giulieta primeiro beija Severo apaixonadamente, depois abraça Victória e por último a filha e começam a abrir os presentes.


	24. O presente de Rony

_**CAP 24 O presente de Rony **_

Giulieta foi para perto da árvore de Natal pegou vários pacotes e falou.

Este aqui é pra Adriana!. - A menina pegou o pacote que tinha papel verde brilhante e laço prateado lembrando as cores da Sonserina ela abriu e viu um livro velho de nome Ilha do Tesouro e Severo falou.

Esse livro eu ganhei da minha vó quando tinha 10 anos!.

Valeu paizão!. - Adriana abraçou Severo e lhe deu um beijo no rosto Giulieta conjurou a máquina fotográfica e começou a tirar fotos quando Severo lhe entregou uma caixa de papel azul como os olhos dela, ela abriu.

Querido! Não precisava!. - Giulieta havia ganhado um colar de Turmalinas que combinavam com a cor de seus olhos em seguida ela entregou dois pacotes para ele em um continha um perfume de ervas e no outro desenhos que Adriana tinha feito dele quando criança.

Obrigado! Esse é o melhor Natal de muitos que ainda passarei com vocês.

Mais tarde já deitados Giulieta e Severo conversavam.

Coitada da sua mãe Severo! Será que ela vai se acostumar a morar aqui?.

Ela vai ter que se acostumar, eu não vou deixar ela voltar pra St Mungus, afinal o lugar dela é com a família dela!.

É! Num Hospital não tem o calor de uma casa os curandeiros e enfermeiros vão e vem, não tem tempo pra ficar cuidando de um paciente só! Eu lembro que eu não parava quieta lá em Tagakuma!. – Severo falou.

Então? O melhor mesmo é ela ficar aqui!. - Giulieta se abraçou a Severo e falou.

Te amo! Muito! Muito!.

Eu também! Ele a beijou no rosto e ela começou a acariciar seus cabelos negros até ele adormecer.

Perto da uma da tarde Fred foi até a casa de Adriana para busca-la, achou mais educado aparatar próximo da casa e bater na porta, não queria aparatar no meio da casa, bateu na porta e quem veio atender foi Victória.

Olá senhora! Eu vim buscar a Adriana!. - Fred falou animadamente enquanto segurava um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

Buscar minha neta? É o namorado dela?.

Sou!. - Victória o fez entrar e perguntou.

Qual o seu nome?.

Fred Weasley, senhora! E sorriu.

Weasley? Weasley? Ahhhh! Você é parente de Steve Weasley?.

É meu avô por parte de pai!.

Estudamos na mesma época! A mulher dele Tereza Mcguire era minha amiga de casa dos tempos de Hogwarts, E como estão eles?.

Hã! Vão bem, moram em Yorkshire!. - Neste momento Severo Snape entra na sala e pergunta.

Quem é mãe?. - E logo vê Fred sentado, Fred olha para seu ex-professor e fala nervoso.

Boa Tarde professor! Feliz Natal!.

Boa Tarde Sr.Weasley, Feliz Natal para o senhor também! A propósito gostaria de conversar com senhor!. - Severo falou com a costumeira voz gelada. - Poderia me acompanhar até o escritório?.

Po...po...posso! Fred foi andando atrás de Severo chegaram no escritório no andar de cima,Severo com um gesto pediu que o garoto se sentasse, então Fred falou enquanto estendia o braço direito para entregar o embrulho à Severo.

É para a sua esposa, foi minha mãe que fez!.

Entregarei a ela!. - Severo deixou o embrulho em cima da mesa e começou a falar.

Há quanto tempo conhece a minha filha?.

Conheço desde Julho professor!. - Severo o olhou e notou o nervosismo de Fred e deu um riso cínico.

Muito bem! Gosta muito dela, não gosta?.

Gosto, claro que gosto! Eu a amo!. - Severo continuou a olha-lo ameaçador.

Sr.Weasley, vou lhe ser bem claro, eu gostaria que minha filha namorasse um rapaz da Sonserina, mas não vou obriga-la a isso! Não quero ser o pai carrasco!. - Severo chegou perto de Fred e cara a cara com ele falou. – O que quero deixar claro Sr Weasley é que se você fizer mal a minha filha, magoa-la, maltrata-la eu vou tomar minhas providências!.

Pode...pode ficar suss...sussegado professor eu...eu não vou fazer nada que magoe a Adriana!.

Acho bom! Eu vou ficar de olho em você Weasley!. - Nisso Severo aproxima o dedo do olho e em seguida aponta para Fred. – Ahhh! Só uma coisinha, esteja de volta com minha filha às 18:00, às 18:00 e nem um minuto a mais, entendido?.

Sim! Sim! entendido!. - Fred ia saindo do escritório quando Severo lhe falou.

Calma Weasley!Vou lhe acompanhar!. - E riu de modo um tanto jocoso para Fred, ao descerem Fred encontrou Adriana na sala ao lado da mãe, ela estava toda arrumada, vestia com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de lã branca, Adriana foi na direção dele e lhe deu um beijo e em seguida falou.

Ahhh! Estava com meu pai?.

É, conversamos bastante!. - Fred falou ainda assustado.

Que bom! Vamos!.

Vamos! Tchau! Às 18:00 estaremos de volta!

Divirtam-se!. - Giulieta falou sorrindo e Severo repetiu o gesto para Fred como quem diz _"Estou de olho em você!"_.

Fred e Adriana chegaram na Toca, assim que chegaram deram de cara com Harry e Rony

Andando de um lado pro outro impaciente.

Olá meninos! Feliz Natal!.

Oi Adriana! Feliz Natal! Harry respondeu normalmente e Rony respondeu agitado.

Oi!Oi! Feliz Natal!. -E continuou andando de um lado pro outro quando Adriana perguntou.

O que ele tem?. - Nisto Gina se aproxima de Adriana e fala baixinho.

A Hermione ainda não chegou!. - Gina deu um riso.

Ahhh!.

Molly e Arthur chegaram em seguida.

Feliz Natal!. - Adriana retribuiu e estendeu a mão segurando um potinho.

Ahh! Minha mãe que fez! É quindim é um doce brasileiro, receita da minha vó a mãe da minha mãe que mora no Brasil!.

Nossa! deve ser muito gostoso! Arthur falou bonachão e Molly em seguida falou.

Bom vim chamar vocês pra almoçar, o almoço já tá na mesa garotada!. - De repente Hermione chega um pouco ofegante.

Des...desculpem o atraso!. - Todos sorriem e Rony para de andar e a olha pensando _"Linda!Linda!". _

Vamos gente! Vamos forrar a barriga!. - Arthur chama a todos novamente.

Todos já sentados começaram a se servir Rony estava sentado em frente à Hermione e a contemplava. - Hermione retribuía da mesma forma, logo depois do almoço Fred foi dar um passeio com Adriana os dois foram para uma cabana abandonada um pouco distante da toca.

Fred! Sinto tanto a sua falta.

Eu também! eu queria ficar mais com você.

Ano que vem ficaremos Fred! Eu vou me formar e ficaremos junto mais vezes! Adriana o beijou apaixonadamente,depois desceu para seu pescoço e começou lhe tirar a blusa. Fred fez o mesmo e lhe falou sussurrando nos ouvidos.

Te amo! Muito!. – Fred começou a acariciar os seios dela com sua língua e Adriana soltou um pequeno gemido, Fred retirou o resto da roupa de Adriana e a sua a beijou mais uma vez e a deitou no feno macio penetrou-a devagar , Adriana sentia – se derretendo de prazer quando soltou mais um gemido depois da tarde de amor os dois se abraçaram preguiçosamente.

Na toca Rony finalmente tinha conseguido ficar sozinho com Hermione os dois foram até o jardim e Rony então falou.

Mione é pra você! Rony entregou um pequeno embrulho para ela que foi abrindo com cuidado. – Espero que seja do seu agrado! Hermione tirou o embrulho abriu a caixinha que continha um anel dourado com pedras castanhas.

Ro...Rony! Ela o olhou abobada.

Desculpe por não ser um anel de ouro mas...é um presente de coração!. - Rony disse acanhado.

Não importa! Eu amei o presente Rony, obrigada!.

Gostou mesmo? Rony perguntou ainda acanhado.

Gostei! Ahhh! também tenho um presente pra você. Rony sorriu, e Hermione foi chegando bem perto de sua boca fechou os olhos e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, Rony estremeceu como esperou por aquele momento, onde sentia a boca quente e doce de Hermione, ela por sua vez sentia o calor e se sentia preenchida com o beijo dele. Quando terminaram uma platéia formada por Gina,Jorge, Angelina Johnson a namorada de Jorge que tinha acabado de chegar e Harry os aplaudiram.

Eeeeeeeeeee! Até que enfim Rony! Desencalhou! Jorge falou brincando o casal encabulado riu para a platéia. - Fred a Adriana estavam chegando quando viram o burburinho perto da garagem.

O que esta acontecendo? Fred pergunta curioso.

Temos mais um casal Fred! Jorge fala animado Fred olha Rony e Hermione de mãos dadas e fala.

Até que enfim! Tava demorando!. - Rony falou ainda encabulado.

Pô Fred! Hermione ria.

Extamente às 18:00 Fred entregou Adriana em casa e Severo chegou para ele e falou.

Muito bem Sr Weasley, cumpriu o trato!.


	25. A Volta

CAP 25 À volta 

Depois do Feriado de fim de ano os alunos voltaram para Hogwarts, retomariam as suas tarefas. Pelo Salão da Grifinória o assunto era um só o namoro de Rony e Hermione.

Então vocês estão juntos pra valer Hermione? Parvati perguntou curiosíssima.

Sim...claro que estamos juntos! Que saco!.

Aíii! Eu só perguntei! Afinal o boato sempre foi de que você era namorada do Victor Krum!.

Eu e Victor nunca tivemos nada somos só amigos! E para de ficar especulando minha vida, é só isso que sabe fazer?.

Eu hein! Vou ver se a Lilá já terminou o mapa de astronomia. - Nisso chega Neville e fala animado.

Legal Hermione!Você e Rony juntos! Formam um belo par!. - Hermione riu de leve e falou.

Obrigada Neville! Ahh! Conseguiu fazer a redação sobre as propriedades das Gelideneas pra aula de poções?.

Consegui, nossa depois que trocaram de professor eu...eu entendo melhor de poções, a professora Giulieta tem paciência comigo, ela tem me ajudado muito! Nem parece que ela é esposa do...do Snape! Mas em compensação a redação que o Snape deu pra aula de DCAT eu não consegui terminar, na hora travou tudo eu nem sei se ficou tão boa. - Hermione sorriu de leve para Neville, quando os dois olham para trás e escutam a voz de Gina brigando com Dino Thomas.

Puxa Dino, nem um cartão de Boas Festas? Eu achei que você ia me mandar uma coruja, mas nada Dino, nada? É assim que você diz que me ama?.

Gina! Eu...eu não levei minha coruja, por isso não te escrevi!.

Alugasse uma, oras!Em Bristol não tem serviço de correio coruja?.

É tem mas nem pensei em usar! Dino deu uma desculpa idiota.

Dino é melhor terminarmos por aqui, assim não dá como posso ficar com alguém que não liga pra mim?. - Gina saiu do Salão Comunal bufando de raiva,esbarrou em Rony que notou a raiva da irmã e foi perguntar para Hermione o que estava acontecendo.

Que aconteceu com a minha irmã?.

Ela e Dino brigaram!.

Jura? Putz!.

As aulas de Oclumência haviam sido retomadas, Harry estava na sala de poções com Snape quando este lhe perguntou.

Voltou a ter pesadelos Potter?.

So...son...sonhei que sua filha queria matar a sua esposa!.

E teve outro pesadelo depois deste?.

Não, não tive!Mas tem um lugar, esse lugar sempre aparece no sonho...é uma casa velha e tem parede azul escuro meio verde e uma lareira de pedra. Severo concluiu que o lugar era a sua casa de Liverpool.

Potter pode se retirar! Continuaremos sua aula depois.

De madrugada veio mais um sonho, Harry subiu os degraus da casa e foi até um quarto escuro onde escutou um choro e uma voz embargada falando.

Eu não posso! Não posso mata-la! Harry se aproximou e viu Adriana caída sobre a mãe que se encontrava desmaiada, Adriana o viu e lhe falou.

Me ajuda, Harry! Me ajuda! Adriana acordou gritando, Alexia Shapiro que era uma de suas companheiras de quarto lhe falou.

Quer que eu chame seu pai, ou sua mãe Adriana?.

Não sei!Alexia não hesitou foi até a sala de poções e bateu na porta, Giulieta escutou e acordou Severo.

Querido?querido?acorda!.

O que foi?. - Disse Severo sonolento.

Estão batendo na porta da sala Severo, eu vou lá ver o que é!. - Giulieta foi até a porta e Alexia falou.

Professora! A sua filha passou mal de novo, ela acordou gritando! Giulieta ficou espantada.

Minha nossa! Eu vou chamar Severo e já vamos até o Salão Comunal, Alexia saiu da porta da sala de poções e Giulieta entrou para mais uma vez chamar Severo.

Severo! acorda Adriana teve pesadelo de novo!.

Pesadelo?.

É a menina que dorme no mesmo quarto dela veio aqui falar ! Severo vestiu um roupão negro por cima do pijama e ele e a esposa foram até o Salão da Sonserina onde encontraram Adriana encolhida numa poltrona e pensativa.

Filha! Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Quando isso vai acabar pai?.

Vai acabar não precisa ter medo!.

Depois desta noite os sonhos cessaram, em Fevereiro os alunos foram comemorar o Dia dos Namorados em Hogsmeade, Rony e Hermione pela primeira vez estavam na Madame Poodfoot.

É aconchegante aqui Rony!.

É e ouvi dizer que eles servem coisas muito boas aqui!.

Pelo menu eu tô vendo que sim!. - Enquanto Hermione escolhia o que ia lanchar Rony vê Fred entrando com Adriana.

Hey! E aí gente?. - Fred falou animado.

Oiiiiii! Senta com a gente. - Fred e Adriana se sentaram e Adriana começou a puxar assunto.

Nossa!tá lindo aqui né? Cheio de anjinhos,corações.

É realmente!. - Hermione falou depois que escolheu o que ia comer e perguntou para Adriana. - E como esta à preparação pros NIEM'S?.

Complicado, tenho estudado muito acho que meu cérebro vai estourar. - Nisto Fred comentou.

Eu te dou um Kit Mata Aula, Adriana!. - Hermione olhou feio para Fred e protestou.

Não aceite Adriana!. - Adriana riu e falou.

Ahhh! sei não Mione estou tentada a aceitar, afinal não resisto a um pedido do Fred. - Fred riu, Hermione começou a olhar feio para o casal,Fred não parava de rir.

Você devia relaxar mais Mione , nossos quites Mata-Aula estão mais elaborados este ano!

Ora Fred! Você e Jorge não deviam estar vendendo isso, imagina ficar...ficar induzindo alunos pra picaretagem?. - Adriana protestou.

Epa!Epa! Hermione o Fred não induz ninguém pra picaretagem!. - Rony concluiu.

É afinal compra os quites quem quer, oras! Hermione se levantou raivosa.

Eu vou embora!. - Rony olhou sem jeito para o irmão e para Adriana e saiu atrás dela falando.

Espera Mione! Já na frente da Dedosdemel ela parou e Rony começou a falar.

Mione, deixa o Fred você sabe que esse é o jeito dele!. - Hermione um pouco mais calma falou.

Mas que é errado é! E os dois se encaminharam para o Três Vassouras, lá dentro viram Harry junto de Neville, Dino Thomas e Simas Finnegan, mais ao fundo viram Gina com cara emburrada por causa de Dino Thomas junto de Luna Lovegood. O casal foi até onde estava Harry que os cumprimentou.

Ei! Sentem aqui!. - Dino Thomas e Simmas Finnegan conjuraram duas cadeiras.

Que aconteceu com vocês?. - Neville havia reparado na cara emburrada dos dois e Hermione falou.

Foi o Fred! E Rony arrematou.

Foram os Kits Mata-Aula!Rony falou e deu um muxoxo os dois sentaram e Harry acenou para Madame Rosmerta que veio para a mesa deles.

Sim Harry?.

É queremos mais cervejas amanteigadas por favor!.

Sim! Já vou traze-las!. - Dino Thomas não parava de olhar para Gina e a cada olhada soltava um suspiro triste.

Por que não fala com ela? Simas perguntou.

Eu tentei, mas Gina tem me ignorado...todas as vezes que tentei! E Hermione então falou.

Mas também né Dino? onde já se viu esquecer de mandar cartão pra ela no Natal? eu acho isso horrível! . - Rony olhou para Dino Thomas de modo reprovador. - Neste momento no Três Vassouras entram Severo Snape, Giulieta e Minerva McGonagall, eles se sentaram fizeram seus pedidos quando Giulieta perguntou.

McGonagall pra quando estão programados os NOM'S?.

Bem...estamos programando para a antepenúltima semana de Junho e na penúltima aplicaremos os NIEM'S!.

Huhum!. - Neste momento Severo se levantou e falou.

Já volto!. - Severo tomou o rumo dos toalettes, e então Giulietta começou a falar.

Aí! professora estou tão preocupada!.

Eu notei Giulieta! McGonagall abriu um pequeno sorriso.

A mãe do Severo está doente da cabeça,.minha filha tendo esses sonhos estranhos, não sei o que faço!. - Giulieta solta um muxoxo e bate os dedos na mesa.

Tente ficar tranqüila, pra que você ajude a elas, se ficar tensa isso não vai ajudar. - McGonagall apertou as mãos de Giulieta solidária.

Nisto Severo volta a mesa senta-se e em seguida a porta do Três Vassouras se abre violentamente trazendo um vento muito gelado e Hagrid que estava muito raivoso.

Malditos Dementadores!. -Hagrid se aproxima da mesa onde estavam Severo,Giulieta e McGonnagall, os três olham para ele e Giulieta pergunta.

Dementadores? Mas o que está acontecendo lá fora Hagrid?.

Parece que eles saíram de vez de Azkaban agora ficam vagando por aí!.

Esta situação esta incontrolável!. - McGonagall falou preocupada e foi a vez de Severo.

Isto é só o começo, mais coisas irão acontecer! Todos o olharam apreensivos, Giulieta se levantou e falou.

Severo é melhor a gente ir eu não estou muito bem. -Ele se levantou e os dois saíram do Três Vassouras quando um Dementador passou bem próximo aos dois, Giulieta ficou gelada sentiu-se vazia,triste. O Dementador tinha se afastado deixando-a mais aliviada.

Que horror! Nunca tinha me deparado com um Dementador antes,ainda bem que você tá aqui querido! Giulieta olhou para Severo e o abraçou mais forte

Na volta para Hogwarts o assunto não foi outro senão a fuga do dementadores.

Será que eles vieram pra cá?. - Neville perguntou preocupado e Hermione respondeu.

Tomara que não Neville depois daquela vez no terceiro ano Dumbledore deve ter reforçado os feitiços!.

De madrugada Severo foi acordado pela Marca Negra que queimava em sua pele, a dor se tornava insuportável ele não teve outra alternativa a não ser sair de Hogwarts e aparatar, ele pegou o caminho dos corredores da escola e usou o túnel que dava acesso ao porão da Dedosdemel e de lá mesmo aparatou. Severo chegou em um galpão abandonado lá viu os Comensais quando uma voz fria chegou perto dele falando.

Agora poderemos começar!. -Voldemort falou com os olhos vermelhos de serpente quando perguntou a Severo. – Porque não trouxe sua herdeira? É uma bela jovem a sua filha...Bellatrix pigarreou e falou.

Estou pronta pro ataque Lord! A reunião era para o de sempre matar o maior número de Aurores e trouxas que encontrassem pelo caminho, e Voldemort novamente falou.

Severo Snape aquele veneno está pronto?. – Severo falou de modo frio.

Está pronto! Severo saiu e aparatou em Londres junto dele estava Rodolfo Lestrange e enquanto andavam lhe falou.

Uma filha Severo? Ela é tão gostosa quanto à mãe era?. – Severo falou raivoso.

Cale-se! Ou eu lhe darei o veneno. – Rodolfo riu e falou.

Kevin Hormler esteve em Hogsmeade em Outubro e te viu com uma mulher negra? Está tão caído de amores assim Severo? Achei que era apenas mais uma das vagabundinhas igual aquelas com a qual nos divertíamos nos nossos tempos de jovens comensais?. – Severo o agarrou pelo colarinho e lhe disse.

Aquela é a minha esposa, aquela que você insultou na minha casa em Liverpool lembra?. – Rodolfo balançava a cabeça assustado pois Severo ainda o segurava de modo que ele nem podia pegar em sua varinha para atacar, então Severo continuou. - E se você chegar perto dela, eu lhe matarei! Não me importo se Lord souber!. – Severo soltou Rodolfo quando uma terceira pessoa veio até eles era Bellatrix.

Lord mandou a gente voltar!.


	26. Explicações

CAP 26 Explicações 

Severo foi embora, aparatou em Hogsmeade e voltou para Hogwarts na alta madrugada, lá ele viu Giulieta sentada na beira da cama com uma cara preocupada, ele chegou próximo a ela se ajoelhou e ela lhe perguntou.

- Por onde você andou?.

Me desculpa! Eu não consegui evitar...eu fui...Severo parou de falar e mostrou o braço esquerdo com a Marca Negra ainda aparente.- Giulieta interrompeu perguntando de modo frio.

Você matou alguém?. - E o olhava entre as lágrimas.

Não!eu juro por você, por nossa filha. - Severo continuava ajoelhado quando Giulieta sentou no chão, ficando assim no mesmo nível de Severo e ela começou a falar segurando firme as mãos dele.

Severo, se isso acontecer de novo...eu vou estar aqui não se preocupe, eu vou sempre estar aqui! Ela deu um abraço forte no marido,beijou seu rosto e em seguida começou a acaricia-lo e entre um riso fraco e uma lágrima ela continuou. – Vem vamos dormir! Põe seu pijama ,você deve estar cansado!. - Severo apenas a olhava se trocou rapidamente e a acompanhou de volta a cama.

Na manhã seguinte Severo acordou e não encontrou Giulieta a seu lado,ficou um tanto preocupado mas logo voltou a normalidade quando ele a escutou cantarolar e vir em sua direção trazendo café para ele na cama.

Severo! Aqui tem tudo o que você gosta! Ela sorriu feliz da vida como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior, Severo mesmo assim ainda falou.

Eu...eu...eu queria mais uma vez te pedir desculpas eu... - Ela sorriu e falou.

Já falamos sobre isso ontem meu amor, eu vou estar sempre com você fica tranqüilo! Ela lhe deu beijo e em seguida falou. – Agora vamos tomar logo esse café porque temos aulas pela frente!.

No Salão Comunal da Sonserina Adriana recebe o Profeta Diário e lê a notícia da capa

Dementadores assolam o pais 

Os Dementadores (Seres que guardam os prisioneiros em Azkaban) fugiram de controle ontem de manhã, muitos deles foram vistos rondando Hogsmeade, sem o controle dos Dementadores. Azkaban agora está desprotegida e a qualquer instante espera-se a fuga em massa dos presos.

_Repórter _

_Kevin Donovan _

Nossa! Adriana falou alto. -Thomas Cox se aproximou da menina e falou.

Meu pai está em Azkaban!. - Tomara que ele fuja logo.

Credo Thomas!. - Adriana olhou Thomas temerosa.

Sim! Ora Adriana não devia se espantar afinal a maior parte dos Sonserinos segue ao Lord?.

Eu não...eu não gosto dele...ele me dá medo!.

Isso é que dá você ficar andando com seus amiguinhos e seu namoradinho Grifinório!.

Thomas, cala a boca e cuida da sua vida!. -Thomas saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No Domingo Grifinória e Sonserina iriam jogar , Adriana foi até a arquibancada sentou-se ao lado dos pais.

Oi mãe, oi pai! Os dois a cumprimentaram sorrindo.

Oi filha!. -Responderam juntos naquele jogo a Sonserina havia ganhado para a alegria de Severo Adriana achou legal sua casa ganhar mas ficou triste pela Grifinória, depois do jogo Adriana chamou o pai para uma conversa quando estavam próximos do lago, Giulieta foi para dentro do Castelo.

Pai é verdade que os todos os Sonserinos apóiam o Você-Sabe- Quem?. - Severo respondeu rápido.

É, é verdade sim...mas há exceções,você e eu que cheguei a apoiar mas agora no caso apenas o espiono para Dumbledore. -Adriana sorriu e continuou.

Pai... Fred me disse que você maltrata os Grifinórios e favorece os Sonserinos?. - Severo mais uma vez respondeu preciso.

Sim!confesso filha que não consigo ser imparcial eu gosto da casa que estudei, sou diretor dela e favoreço a minha casa sim e sei que isso é um defeito mas quem não tem defeitos?...agora se por isso você virar a cara pra mim...bem nada posso fazer.

Ah! pai eu sei que é difícil mudar certas atitudes mas e se você tentasse...começar?.

Filha...como eu já disse é difícil, esse seu velho pai aqui mudar certas atitudes!.

Bem pai, sua cabeça é seu guia e não é por que você faz isso que vou deixar de falar com você. Adriana olhou o pai, sorriu e falou de novo. – Eu nunca odiei você de verdade, o que eu sentia por você no começo era raiva, mas aí acho que de tanto a minha mãe falar, e falar. Severo a olhou curioso e perguntou.

O que a sua mãe tanto lhe falou?.

Falou que você foi vítima de uma mentira, que nunca faria algo de mal pra ela e pra mim, e disse também que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance.

Não faria mesmo, vocês são as duas coisas que mais amo neste mundo!. - Depois de conversarem entraram no Castelo, Adriana foi para o Salão da Sonserina e Severo voltou para a sua sala, quando viu Giulieta com uma cara preocupada.

O que houve?. - Ele perguntou.

Sua mãe...ela foi dar uma volta,Sofia procurou ela pelo bairro inteiro e achou sua mãe dormindo no banco da praça num bairro vizinho.

Por Merlin!. - E se sentou ao lado de Giulieta quando esta falou.

Ela recebeu a visita do Dr.Stein, o médico lá de St Mungus...bom é o que diz a carta que recebi de Sofia.- Severo pegou a carta e leu.

Minha mãe, nunca imaginei que a veria assim?. -Severo cerrou os punhos cheios de raiva e continuou. – Tudo por causa daquele maldito...Homero Snape!.

As semanas se passaram a páscoa estava perto, e as provas não davam tréguas, Giulieta estava aplicando uma prova para a turma do sexto ano, a sala estava em silêncio. Harry respondia atentamente as questões quando sentiu algo queimando em sua mente fechou os olhos no intuito de que aquilo passasse mas quando os abriu novamente viu sua professora com o rosto coberto de sangue e gritando.

Me ajuda! Estou morrendo! Não tenho muito tempo!. - Harry gritou.

Não professora! Não! De repente Harry acordou do transe e viu Giulieta olhando pra ele.

Por que não posso recolher as provas agora Harry?.

Hã? Eu...eu...o seu rosto professora ele...ele não está mais sangrando? a senhora tá bem?.

Claro Harry! Eu estou muito bem! Giulieta olhou sem entender para o garoto, Draco não deixou barato e começou a caçoar do garoto.

Parece uma mocinha tendo pitis Potter? _"Professora eu vi a sua cara sangrar, uiiiii!"_ E Draco riu cínico, Rony olhou para Draco e retrucou.

Fica na sua o Malfoy!filho de presidiário!.

Ninguém pediu pra você entrar na conversa o mendigo Weasley! Hermione chegou ao lado de Harry e Rony falando.

Meu namorado não é mendigo seu nojento! Pior é seu pai que é um criminoso!. - Nisso Giulieta chega perto dos alunos e fala batendo palmas.

Eii! Vamos parar com isso aí? Aqui é uma sala de aula não uma arena de luta livre!. - Draco saiu da sala,acompanhado de Crable, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson, Giulieta chegou mais perto de Harry e lhe falou. – Harry fica um pouco, quero falar com você!. - Hermione e Rony saíram deixando Harry com Giulieta.

Bom professora não posso...a próxima aula é do Professor Snape e se eu chegar atrasado ele acha ruim e desconta pontos de minha casa.

Bom depois que conversarmos eu vou escrever um bilhete, assim ele não vai descontar pontos de você pode ficar sossegado!. - Harry deu um leve riso e sentou, quando Giuleta começou a falar.

Então Harry, você disse que meu rosto estava sangrando?.

É...eu...eu vi professora...eu tenho tido muitos sonhos onde a senhora aparece pedindo ajuda por que esta morrendo e...

Por que minha filha tentava me matar...Giulieta suspirou preocupada.

É...a senhora tem tido esses sonhos?.

Eu não Harry...mas minha filha sim!.

Adriana?. - Harry então pensou _"Claro! por isso ela estava nas aulas de Oclumência!". _

Severo vem a ajudando em Oclumência também! até que os tais pesadelos pararam mas...tenho muito, mas muito medo mesmo que eles voltem o que me parece é que Você-Sabe-Quem tem vocês dois ligados mentalmente nele!. - Giulieta falou ainda preocupada.

Professora me desculpe mas eu tenho que ir mesmo, já estou dez minutos atrasado!.

Vá! Ahhh! Toma essa barra de chocolate. - Harry lhe agradeceu e foi correndo para a sua aula de DCAT, quando chegou na sala.

Potter!Potter!. - Dez pontos a menos!. - Harry então falou.

A professora...sua esposa pediu que eu mostrasse isso!. - Harry deu o bilhete para Severo, que abriu e leu.

_Querido _

_Não desconte pontos de Harry, ele passou mal na minha aula _

_Fiquei preocupada, por isso resolvi conversar com ele. _

_Adriana passou mal em sua aula?. _

_Beijos _

_Giulieta _

Sente-se Potter AGORA!. - Harry foi até a sua carteira,Hermione e Rony perguntaram bem baixinho num tom preocupado.

Você melhorou Harry?.

Sim estou melhor, aquilo lá passou!. - Harry sorriu.

Puxa você nos deu um susto! Rony falou ainda preocupado nisto Severo se aproxima sem os três perceberem quando falou com sua habitual voz letal..

Resolvi parar a aula pra que vocês a continuem...vamos expliquem pro resto da sala pois sei que vocês prestaram atenção em tudo! Nem se deram ao trabalho de escutar as minhas explicações é sinal de que já sabem a matéria!Severo deu um riso cínico e o trio ficou vermelho que nem pimenta, Harry cerrou os punhos, tinha muita vontade de agredi-lo, de contar para Giulieta e Adriana que Snape não era o que elas pensavam. – Vamos! Estou esperando! Então Hermione resolveu admitir.

Professor nós, nós realmente não estávamos prestando atenção e...Severo com ar triufante interrompeu.

Bem dez pontos a menos para cada um, pela displicência em relação a minha aula!. -Agora preciso continua-la!.

No final da aula Hermione soltou um muxoxo e falou.

Droga!A gente devia ter ficado quieto!.

É olha lá a ampulheta da Grifinória, tá ralinha,ralinha!. - Rony falou triste e Harry arrematou.

A gente vai recuperar isso, nós vamos vencer no quadribol! O trio estava a caminho do Salão Principal para irem almoçar quando chegaram lá Draco novamente começou sua chafurda.

"_Aíiii professora vi à senhora sangrando, uiiiiii!" _Draco juntamente com Goyle, Crable e Pansy riam alto.

Não liga Harry!Deixa esse idiota pra lá,senão a gente pode pegar até uma detenção! Hermione falou de modo a acalma-lo.

Na mesa da Sonserina Severo chegou perto da filha e perguntou.

Está melhor Adriana?.

Tô!depois que a Madame Pomfrey me deu chocolate eu melhorei...droga, pai nunca tive enxaqueca e agora...Severo a interrompeu.

Isso não foi uma enxaqueca, foi Voldemort! Adriana gelou e Severo continuou. – Você só teve a tal enxaqueca por que consegui bloquear sua mente, fazendo com que Voldemort não a invadisse totalmente, estou orgulhoso de você filha...aprendeu bem as lições de Oclumência que venho te dando.

É? jura? Que bom pai! Que bom! Adriana sorriu feliz e o abraçou, Giulieta chegou em seguida e perguntou para filha.

Filha fiquei sabendo por uma menina da sua classe que você passou mal?.

Foi mãe, mas agora já tá tudo bem! não se preocupa.


	27. O aniversário de Giulieta

CAP 27 O aniversário de Giulieta 

Naquele mesmo dia mais tarde Severo dava aula de Oclumência para Harry quando falou.

Você não faz o menor esforço Potter! Eu estou aqui tentando ajuda-lo a se proteger de Voldemort mas parece que você continua desinteressado. -Severo o olhou mortalmente.

Eu tenho treinado!Harry o encarou com toda a raiva que sentia.

Não parece Potter! Você pensa o que? Que é inatingível? O inatingível e arrogante Potter! Harry se encheu e gritou.

Não enche! Seu duas caras é isso que o senhor é!. -Severo o olhou letal cerrou os punhos e falou frio.

SAIA! SAIA DAQUI!. - Harry ainda raivoso saiu da sala e bateu a porta, Severo voltou para seus aposentos ainda nervoso, ao sentir o perfume de Giulieta foi se acalmando ele foi até o quarto, ela não estava lá, ele foi até o banheiro e a encontrou na banheira Giulieta o encarou, ele sorriu se despiu e entrou na banheira. – Mais tarde já deitados, Severo ficou observando Giulieta dormir, pegou nas mãos suaves e negras dela e começou a acariciá-las, Giulieta acordou e sonolenta perguntou para o marido.

Que foi?.

Estava te admirando!.

Seu tolinho!. – Giulieta olhou nos olhos de Severo, sorriu e perguntou. -O que você acha da gente ter mais um filho?. – Severo respondeu meio confuso.

Bem é...eu não sei!.

Eu tava pensando sabe... nós ainda somos novos e...poderíamos dar um irmãozinho pra Adriana, Severo a olhou sorriu e falou.

Então temos que começar a encomendar um!. – Severo a beijou.

Na semana que antecedia o Feriado de Páscoa,Giulieta iria comemorar seu aniversário, era o primeiro aniversário que ela ia passar com Severo. No dia de seu aniversário ela estava aplicando uma lição para os alunos do 6º ano da Sonserina e da Grifinória na última aula do dia,quando notou a distração de Draco Malfoy.

Sr Malfoy? A sua poção da lealdade ficou incompleta, acho que você esqueceu dos pelos de porco espinho.

Eu coloquei professora! Draco falou num tom arrogante.

Não colocou! a sua poção esta diferente do restante dos alunos. Draco a olhava com antipatia ela se afastou dele e voltou para a mesa. – Bem os alunos que terminaram podem deixar suas poções em cima da mesa, sábado,as notas estarão nos murais dos Salões Comunais de suas casas. - Certo?.

Tá professora!. - Os alunos responderam em coro e foram saindo, Giulieta foi até a mesa de Draco e falou.

Draco Malfoy? Eu quero falar com você. - O menino a olhou de forma arrogante e respondeu da mesma forma.

Está bem! Mas que fique claro que eu não esqueci de colocar o pelo do porco...Giulieta interrompeu.

Não é sobre isso que quero falar com você, é sobre outra coisa. - Draco a olhou intrigado e perguntou.

Então é sobre o que?. - Giulieta se sentou na frente do garoto e começou a falar.

Eu tenho notado que você anda triste, distraído.- É por causa de seu pai não é? Draco ficou em silêncio confirmou com a cabeça e respondeu.

Eu não queria que meu pai estivesse lá em Azkaban! Se bem que à estas horas ele já deve ter fugido, mas onde ele está? Será que está bem? . – Draco desfez a cara de arrogância quando Giulieta começou a falar.

Mas esse foi o caminho que ele escolheu Draco...posso chama-lo de Draco? Ele mais uma vez fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e continuou.

Ele tem a opinião dele professora sobre os mestiços, os trouxas, eu concordo com meu pai!. -Giulieta coçou o queixo e continuou a conversa.

Cada um tem a sua forma de encarar a vida Draco mas...acho que quando você se torna radical demais nas suas opiniões acaba pagando um preço por elas, magoando pessoas que poderiam ser seus amigos, o que você quer? Ser o que você quiser ou ser como seu pai?.

Eu não sei?. - Draco falou com a voz engasgada.

Então!Você é jovem! Pode ter uma vida diferente da de seu pai e pra isso tem que ter boas atitudes! Nunca é tarde pra se começar!. - Giulieta apertou bem forte as mãos de Draco e este lhe perguntou.

E quanto à poção professora? Ela pensou, pensou e falou.

Faça de novo e me entregue na próxima aula!. - Draco sorriu de leve e falou.

Eu realmente me esqueci do pelo do porco espinho!. - Draco saiu da sala e na porta encontrou Severo Snape.

Oi professor!.

Olá Draco!. - Draco notou que ele vinha com uma pequena caixa nas mãos, Severo foi até Giulieta que continuava sentada. Severo notou que ela estava tristonha então ele perguntou.

O que houve?.

Eu estava falando com o Draco sobre o pai dele, e agora me deu saudade do meu pai! Às vezes fico pensando se fui uma boa filha? se eu sou uma boa mãe? Severo sentou de frente para a esposa.

Claro que você uma boa filha, uma boa mãe! A sua família é íncrivel! Eu...eu...quando conheci seu pai, eu passei a considera-lo um pai pra mim, um pai que nunca tive tenho muitas saudades dele e ele como está?.

Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 30 anos na casa dele lá na Italia, estava sentado numa cadeira em frente às roseiras do jardim a minha sobrinha neta eu , fomos chama-lo pra tomar café e ele não respondia, peguei o pulso a mão tava gelada...Severo um tanto triste a interrompeu perguntando curioso.

Você é tia avó?. - Giulieta mais animada respondeu.

Sou! Meu sobrinho tem dois filhos a minha sobrinha tem um filho de oito meses...meu irmão lembra dele no nosso casamento?.

Lembro, lembro vagamente!.

Então! Ele tem um filho de 14 e outra de 10 e tem a Giulieta lembra dela?. - Severo riu.

Lembro, aliás nunca esqueci! Severo acariciou o rosto de Giulieta que continuou.

Então, ela tem uma filha de 17 anos chamada Adriana,um esposo maravilhoso e os dois dão aula em Hogwarts conhece essa escola?.

Já ouvi falar!. -Severo sorria.

Continuando...essa Giulieta faz aniversário hoje sabe?.

Sei! Severo tirou da capa a caixa que trazia,entregou para Giulieta e nisto Adriana entra com um pacote nas mãos, ofegante e falando alto.

Mãnheeeee! Tá aqui! Parabéns!. - Giulieta abriu os presentes na caixa de Severo continha um perfume e no pacote de Adriana uma calça jeans.

Obrigada!. - Ela abraçou o marido e a filha, então Severo falou.

Bem está na hora do jantar vamos?.

Vamos! Mãe e filha falaram animadamente.

Adriana foi para a mesa da Sonserina, seus pais para a dos professores,enquanto ela jantava no Salão Principal entrou uma revoada de corujas, uma coruja cinzenta parou na frente dela lhe entregou uma carta. Adriana pegou a tal carta pagou a coruja que se retirou então ela leu o bilhete.

_Cara Srta Snape _

_O Professor Dumbledore o diretor de sua escola esteve conversando conosco_

_sobre você, sobre a sua habilidade como uma futura curandeira _

_gostaríamos que antes do dia de páscoa a senhorita comparecesse _

_ao Hospital de St Claires às 09:00 horas,este Hospital fica situado em Liverpool. _

_Atenciosamente _

_Ted Robbins _

_Curandeiro chefe do Hospital de St Claires. _

Legal! Puxa! Tenho que mostrar isso pro meus pais!. - Adriana falou para Patrícia Scott e esta lhe soltou elogios.

É um ótimo hospital ! Tenho um tio que é curandeiro lá!.

Que legal! Tô ansiosa pra semana que vem chegar logo! Adriana esperou os pais saírem da mesa dos professores e foi mostrar o bilhete a eles. - Olha mãe! olha pai! Giulieta olhou e falou.

Nossa filha! Isso é muito bom!. - Severo olhou em seguida o bilhete, olhou minuciosamente e ficou desconfiado mas falou.

Parabéns filha! Você...você merece!.

No dia que antecedeu o feriado da páscoa o trem que ia de Hogsmeade para Londres não estava tão cheio, em uma cabine estavam Severo, Giulieta e Adriana numa outra mais longe estavam Hermione, Harry e Rony que conversavam animados.

Bem Mione é...espero que seus pais gostem de mim!.

Claro que vão gostar Rony!.

Ao chegarem em Londres,Adriana desejou boa Páscoa para o trio e foi novamente para perto dos pais, Giulieta, Severo e Adriana foram para casa e chegando lá deram de cara com Victória Snape de malão arrumado. Severo olhou para a mãe intrigado.

Onde a senhora vai?.

Vou pra Liverpool, vender aquela casa! Severo achou estranho e falou.

A senhora não pode vender sozinha, tem que me consultar antes mãe!.

Posso! Posso sim! Todos aqui me tratam como se eu fosse uma velha caduca! Adriana olhou com pena pra avó e falou.

Vó! A gente não trata a senhora assim, meu pai só está preocupado...ele quer te ajudar vó!.

Eu vou! Oras! O homem que quer a casa veio aqui conversou comigo e vai compra-la por um bom preço!. - Guilieta olhou para a sogra a fez sentar e falou.

Victória! Nós vamos com a senhora até lá...até por que Adriana precisa ir amanhã pro Hospital St Claires, pra uma entrevista!.

Minha neta vai trabalhar em St Claires? Victória fez uma cara contente e Adriana respondeu.

É vó eu vou falar com o curandeiro chefe!.


	28. De volta a Liverpool

_**CAP 28 De volta a Liverpool**_

No dia seguinte os quatro partiram para Liverpool pelo pó de flu, eles ficariam na parte mágica da cidade que se chamava _"Owl Place" _os quatro ficariamnuma pousada chamada _"Dragon Heart"_ ao chegarem Giulieta e Severo pediram dois quartos, quando Giulieta estava colocando uma maleta em cima de uma cadeira, Severo da janela falou para a esposa.

Vem cá! Vem ver!.

Ver o que amor?. - Giulieta foi até a janela ficou ao lado de Severo quando este falou.

Olha lá o Teatro Municipal lembra? Giulieta viu voltou seus olhos para Severo, eles brilhavam, ela se aproximou mais e começou a beija-lo quando foram interrompidos por Victória.

Onde está o _"Mussolini"_?.

Mussolini?. - Giulieta perguntou curiosa.

Sim querida o meu gato o _"Mussolini"_!. - Severo então falou para mãe.

Aqui ele não entrou mãe!Victória então mudou de assunto.

Bem amanhã cedinho vou me encontrar com o homem que quer comprar a casa, vou voltar lá naquele lugar depois de tantos anos!.

Eu e Giulieta iremos com a senhora mãe!.

Não! Não precisa! Eu sei me virar sozinha! Severo me respeite eu sou sua mãe!. -Victoria saiu chateada e Severo comentou.

Minha mãe a cada dia que passa fica mais teimosa! Giulieta suspirou e falou.

Severo! vamos ter que convencer a sua mãe ela não pode vender a casa sem a sua assinatura.

Na manhã seguinte, Giulieta, Severo e Adriana levantaram cedo e foram para a grande mesa da pousada quando Giulieta falou para Severo.

Severo vá com sua mãe ver a casa, eu vou com Adriana lá em St Claires!.

Esta certo! Severo olhou para a filha e falou novamente. – Boa sorte! Você vai conseguir!.

Valeu pai! Neste instante Severo sente a Marca Negra arder em seu braço, ele se levantou foi até o quarto onde estava hospedado, Giulieta foi atrás dele preocupada.

É ele...eu...eu preciso...Dumbledore precisa que eu continue...você entende?. - Giulieta concordou com a cabeça e Severo aparatou. Giulieta voltou para a mesa onde Adriana conversava com a avó, Adriana viu a face preocupada da mãe, chegou perto dela e perguntou.

O que foi mãe?.

Seu pai filha ele...ele teve que fazer um serviço pra Dumbledore!. - Adriana respirou fundo e falou.

A espionagem né?.

É filha! pelo visto você vai ter que ir sozinha em St Claires,desculpa filha!.

Eu entendo mãe! a vovó precisa de alguém junto dela, imagina que estávamos conversando e ela ficou me chamando o tempo todo de Sra.Avery!.

Adriana pegou e aparatou sozinha para St Claires, achou lá dentro bonito, a recepção do hospital estava decorada com desenhos de coelhos da páscoa e pequenos ovos de ouro e prata. Adriana pegou uma fila, na sua frente se encontravam cinco pessoas, quando chegou a sua vez perguntou para a recepcionista que aparentava ter uns cinqüenta anos, era magra, branca, tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, então Adriana perguntou.

Senhora, é eu tenho uma entrevista com Ted Robbins o curandeiro chefe do Hospital...a recepcionista olhou intrigada para a garota e falou.

Aqui não trabalha ninguém com esse nome tem certeza que é Ted Robbins?. -Adriana respondeu em seguida cheia de certeza.

Eu recebi uma coruja dele, Dumbledore falou com ele! A recepcionista continuou sem entender e respondeu.

Senhorita tenho certeza, que aqui em St Claires não trabalha ninguém com esse nome! Próximo!. -Adriana ficou inconformada se afastou e foi quando ela sentiu alguém bater em suas costas, ela se virou viu um homem muito baixo,careca,gordo e de longos dentes na frente, ela o achou parecido com um rato.

Senhorita! Acho que posso ajuda-la!. - Falou o tal homem numa voz fina.

Pode? Adriana olhou desconfiada para o homem ele notou e tratou de acalma-la.

Pode confiar em mim! Venha! Eu conheço Ted Robbins! Ele teve um imprevisto de última hora e não pode vir para o Hospital hoje!.

Mas aquela funcionária disse que ele não trabalha aqui! O homem olhou para Adriana e soltou uma risadinha nervosa.

Ela está aqui à três dias, não viu ainda o chefe do Hospital!. - Adriana olhou para o homem e então perguntou.

O senhor trabalha pro Ted Robbins então?.

Sim eu sou o assessor dele! Me chamo Sr Pettiwick! Ele pediu pra que eu buscasse a senhorita, nós vamos até a casa dele.

Ahhh! tá! Adriana deu um leve sorriso para o homem quando ele puxou um relógio que estava preso numa corrente e falou para ela.

Bem nós iremos lá através de um portal, vamos! Pegue o relógio! Adriana obedeceu de repente ela e o homem foram puxados, isso durou alguns minutos, até ela sentir o chão do lugar, ela abriu os olhos e se viu numa sala muito desarrumada com paredes de cor azul petróleo e se lembrou dos sonhos que teve, eles tinham relação com aquele lugar, Adriana começou a ficar assustada.

Esse...esse lugar! O que você quer? Para com isso! Giulieta estava com a varinha apontada para Pettigrew que também apontou a varinha para ela e falou.

Não faça nada! Ou lhe jogo uma maldição! Agora como uma boa menina você vai me obedecer!Adriana ficou mais assustada ainda e falou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio na cabeça.

_Rcitusempra!_ Pettigrew começou a sentir cócegas e se contorcer mas mesmo assim lançou na menina uma maldição.

_Cruciatus! _A menina começou a se contorcer de dor e ele falou. – É melhor você vir comigo...mocinha! Pettigrew pegou a garota cheia de dores ainda a puxou pelo braço a arrastou para o andar de cima, ela foi para um quarto escuro, onde ela reparou que havia uma escrivaninha caindo aos pedaços com alguns livros muito velhos um caldeirão gasto em cima dela e neste caldeirão estava escrito Severo Snape. – Mestre a garota Snape está aqui meu Mestre! Pettigrew olhava freneticamente para todos os lados e sai , quando na porta surge a imagem de um homem com cara de serpente e olhos vermelhos, ela assustada perguntou.

Você é Ted Robbins? O homem riu alto, frio e em seguida falou.

Me chamo Tom Riddle, ou melhor...O homem pegou a varinha e escreveu no ar _ "Voldemort"_, Adriana leu e gelou suas pernas tremiam sem parar quando ele continuou. – Fique calma, nada lhe acontecerá se você colaborar, eu sei que vai!.

Eu não vou! Você quer que eu mate a minha mãe! eu não vou fazer isso! Voldemort ria quando de repente Giulieta surge na sala, Adriana viu a mãe, viu que ela parecia zumbificada e lhe apontou a varinha.

_Crucius!. - _Giulieta falou numa voz horrenda e acertou a filha que se contorcia de dor.

Viu! A sua mãe vai lhe matar Adriana, MATE-A! Antes que ela te mate! Mate sua mãe! Mate!.-Aquela voz rouca ficou martelando na cabeça da menina quando ela escutou.

_Imperius!_ Adriana foi atingida e tentava se controlar sua mente por dentro dizia _"Eu não vou! Você está usando minha mãe!"_ Giulieta respondeu com a mesma voz rouca,fantasmagórica.

Ele não está me usando sua imbecil!Vamos enfrente sua mãe? Sua idiota! Eu ia te abortar sabia? Mas terei prazer em matá-la agora!.

Não! Não! Então Adriana lançou um feitiço.

_Estupore!_. - Guilieta caiu. – A voz de Voldemort penetrou em sua mente e fala _"Ataque agora! AGORA!" _Adriana então empunhou a varinha e falou. _– Avada Kedavra!_ Neste momento Giulieta e puxada e o raio verde atinge a escrivaninha um pedaço cai sobre Giulieta e Harry chega ali neste momento.-Adriana cai inconsciente e Voldemort olha para o garoto e fala.

Vamos acertar nossa conta Potter!_Avada Kedavra! _ De repente uma luz dourada surge, mais uma vez a luz verde erra o alvo e acerta a parede,alguns pedaços caem sobre Harry, Voldemort some e na porta surge Alvo Dumbledore e cinco minutos depois Severo entra vai até a filha e a mulher e diz.

Giulieta esta muito machucada o pulso está muito fraco...não ela não pode morrer!.

Vamos levá-la pra St Claires! Dumbledore falou com calma, nisto Adriana estava acordando e falou.

Eu matei ela! minha própria mãe! Pai! eu vou ser presa pai!.

Calma filha! sua mãe está viva, mas está muito fraca!.

Em St Claires Adriana já recuperada mas ainda mancando muito e cheia de ataduras veio ao encontro do pai mas antes viu Harry que estava com um esparadrapo na mão e o rosto manchado com poção cura corte e lhe falou.

Você esta bem Harry?. - Ela o abraçou e começou a chorar muito.

Vai ficar tudo bem! A sua mãe vai resistir! Ela mais uma vez o abraçou foi quando Severo veio ao encontro deles.

Ham!Ham! Filha venha quero conversar com você! Adriana soltou Harry foi para o lado do pai e acenou um tchau para Harry enquanto caminhava ela perguntou para o pai.

A mamãe? E olhou assustada para o pai e ele tratou de tranqüiliza-la.

Sua mãe está fora de perigo!. - Ela se abraçou ao pai sorrindo então ele falou.

É pra você! Adriana olhou um ursinho de pelúcia marrom escuro,velho e riu.

Mas pai, eu não sou mais neném!.

Eu comprei ele quando você era bebê, no dia em que...que aconteceu aquilo e eu fui embora!.

O pai! Eu gostei! É bonitinho!. - Nisto um rapaz de cabelos ruivos vem até ela e fala.

Querida! Você está bem? Sua mãe esta bem?.

Estamos Fred!. - Adriana o abraça e lhe dá um beijo, quando Severo solta um pigarro e fala.

Adriana! Sr.Weasley estamos num hospital! Adriana sorriu e falou.

Ahh! Pai!. - Cinco minutos depois um enfermeiro apareceu e chamou.

Sr Snape? Sr Snape?.

Sou eu! O enfermeiro o olhou e fez uma anotação na prancheta.

Bem sua esposa já está acordada e quer vê-lo! E quer ver a filha também! Os dois sorriram, Fred se afastou de Adriana e ela falou para o enfermeiro.

Ele pode vir com a gente? Ele é da família também.

Bem! pode!. - Os três foram até o quarto onde Giulieta estava, ela os viu e abriu um sorriso radiante.

Meus amores! Ela olhou para a filha, para o marido e para Fred que riu encabulado.

Mãe! desculpa! Eu não queria...Ela olhou com ternura para filha e disse.

Aquela não era eu! Eu não me lembro de muita coisa só sei que apanhei muito. - Giulieta suspirou e continuou. – Minha família! Você também Fred! Já faz parte, alias tenho que retribuir sua família eu vou fazer uma proposta e não aceito não como resposta! Fred a olhou intrigado e ela continuou. – Amanhã vai ter um almoço de Páscoa em casa e é pro seus pais, mais seu irmão gêmeo e os dois caçulas irem! Fred sorriu e concordou quando Severo perguntou.

Você já recebeu alta?.

O curandeiro falou que vem a noite. À noite Giulieta recebeu alta, no dia seguinte nem parecia que ela havia ficado entre a vida e a morte, ela estava ajudando Sofia com o almoço de Páscoa que transcorreu de forma muito agradável.

Os pais de Fred são muito legais não é Severo?.

Sim! São bruxos distintos.


	29. O adeus a Hogwarts

CAP 29 O adeus a Hogwarts 

Os meses passaram e a formatura de Adriana havia chegado, ela estava saindo do seu quarto trajada num vestido tubinho de cor salmão e cabelos presos num coque ela desceu até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. - Severo a olhou e disse.

Você está linda filha!.

Obrigada Pai!- Giulieta também estava elegantemente vestida, num vestido longo cor creme e bordado com pedras que destacava sua barriga de gravidez,Severo trajava um terno verde escuro, os três saíram em direção ao Salão principal. Chegaram lá e viram os alunos do sétimo ano de todas as casas seus familiares e convidados, Adriana havia convidado dos Weasley's Fred, Jorge,Rony e Gina além de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger todos vestidos elegantemente. Ela cumprimentou a todos foi até a mesa da Sonserina onde estavam os alunos do sétimo ano, se sentou e ficou esperando a cerimônia de formatura. O Salão Principal estava decorado com as bandeiras das casas e atrás da mesa dos professores a bandeira com o Brasão de Hogwarts, Adriana viu seus pais tomarem seus lugarares na mesa dos professores acenou para eles , sorriu e eles retribuiram. Em dois minutos Dumbledore começou a cerimônia.

Caros alunos, pais e professores! Estes alunos que agora estão aqui neste Salão, entraram cheios de dúvidas, de expectativas e hoje saem cheios de esperança e sabedoria! Espero que façam bom uso das lições que aqui aprenderam! Bem agora vou começar a chamar os nomes dos alunos da Corvinal, o professor Flitwick o diretor de Corvinal lhes entregara os Diplomas, Dumbledore foi chamando os nomes em um determinado momento Harry ouviu o nome.

Cho Chang! A menina de longos cabelos negros e olhos puxados foi até o professor Flitwick pegou seu diploma e voltou para a mesa da Corvinal sobre muitas palmas, Harry notou como ela estava bonita mas era apenas isso. Quando todos os alunos da Corvinal receberam seus diplomas, foi a vez da Lufa-Lufa desta vez quem entregava os diplomas era a professora Sprout, depois a Grifinória com McGonagall entregando e finalmente a Sonserina, Severo Snape se levantou e Dumbledore começou a chamar os nomes até chegar no nome de Adriana.

Adriana Scabello Snape! A garota se levantou da mesa radiante foi até onde estava seu pai pegou o diploma e o abraçou bem forte e ele lhe falou baixinho.

Você merece! Adriana voltou para mesa e Harry mesmo a achando bonita também não sentiu mais aquele calor, aquela paixão. A formatura acabou numa grande festa.

Passada as férias Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam começando seu último ano em Hogwarts, Adriana começou a trabalhar em St Mungos e estava noiva de Fred e no mês de Dezembro antes do feriado de Natal, Giulieta havia ganhado dois bebês um que levou o nome de Giuseppe em homenagem ao pai de Giulieta e outra de Victória em homenagem a mãe de Severo. – Aliás Victória resolveu voltar para St Mungos para a tristeza de Severo e sua família.

Na noite de Ano Novo Severo comemorou a passagem de ano com sua família completa sua filha mais velha e os dois recém nascidos e quando foi se deitar ajoelhou-se para Giulieta e falou.

Minha eterna amada! . – Giulieta sorriu e os dois se beijaram e celebraram mais uma vez com uma noite de amor.

Fim 


End file.
